Slayers: Dragon's Cycle
by Shadowdancer
Summary: What can happen to a Ryuzoku after over a thousand years of being late in finding a mate? Milgazia finds out. Rated R for the later chapters, many spoilers for 1st Season, NEXT & TRY. Chapters fixed for editing changes chapter to 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise Long Delayed! That...

**Slayers: Dragon's Cycle 1/?: A Surprise Long Delayed! That Nest Belongs to **_**Who?!**_

**By Shadowdancer**

* * *

It was a beautiful dawn on Dragon's Peak, with the sun just barely peeping out from behind the mountains. The crisp morning air was filled with the song of birds…and the voices of many Dragons.

Filia Ul Copt, who was visiting the Peak, pushed her way through the crowd of Black and Golden Dragons with the Elder, Rashia. Filia was in human form - it made carrying Val's egg much easier. "What's going on, Elder?"

Rashia looked up at where the crowd was pointing. Respectfully, the throng parted as the other Elders made their way forward. "What's all this hubbub about?" Elder Vandar asked, going up to Rashia. "What's gotten you all astir this fine and beautiful morning -Oh!"

Filia blinked in confusion. "What is the matter, Elders?"

The Elders broke into joyful grins. "How astounding! After so very long!" Rashia exclaimed happily.

"Yes, at last, at last!" Elder Inelo said, clapping her hands together in delight.

"I wonder who it is!" Vandar grinned.

Filia, realizing she wasn't going to get any answers, looked up at the mountain ledge where everyone had been staring. Around her, Dragons in both their normal and human forms, whispered excitedly to each other. All she could see was a large castle of stone sitting on the ledge. Even from here she could tell it had been shaped by magic - the edifice had literally grown out of the mountainside itself.

More puzzled than before, she turned to one of the Black Dragon females who happened to be in human form. "Excuse me, but what is that?"

The Black Dragon looked at her. "Why dearie, that's a nest bower! It means that one of our young ones has finally come into Cycle!"

Filia's eyes lit up in comprehension. A Dragon was in Cycle! It meant that someone was ready to find a mate and either lay or sire a clutch of hatchlings at last! She understood the excitement. Dragons _rarely_ came into Cycle - which was why there were so few baby Dragons in the first place. Even mated Dragons rarely produced more than one or two clutches of eggs, so when a young Dragon came into Cycle, or when older Dragons went into Phase, it was a cause for great celebration. Filia knew that she wasn't going to go into Cycle for a good three hundred years or more. When a Dragon youth went into Cycle, the Dragon experienced strange compulsions that prepared for the well-being of the future offspring. Building a nest was one. Finding a mate was another. If two Dragons, a male and a female came into Cycle at the same time, there usually was no problem about mating. Occasionally, a Dragon _did_ go into Cycle or Phase alone, and they usually sought out mates from the Elven races. But many of the Elven Clans had died out long ago, and the few tribes that did remain were so shy of outsiders that they simply couldn't be coaxed out from their realms any longer.

"I wonder who could have gone into Cycle!" "Do you think that…" "Ooh, that means that we'll soon have children in the Peak again!" "But there are no other youngsters in Cycle. Do you think that this one will leave us soon?" "How long has it been?" were only some of the things that the Dragons were excitedly chattering about.

The Elders were moving up toward the nest, to congratulate and identify who had gone into Cycle. Filia followed, as did the other Dragons, though they maintained a small but respectful distance.

The castle was large by human standards, but for Dragons, it was a medium sized home, just enough for two Ryuzoku and some young.

Rashia reached for the giant door handles and pulled easily.

The door opened and _POOF_ all the Elders vanished in a cloud of gray dust.

"Elders!" Filia exclaimed in shock and horror, thinking there was a threat within. She prepared an attack spell, ready to avenge…

The dust cleared, and Filia let her spell dissipate in shock. Even the Dragons behind her were silent, amazement taking their tongues.

"…Elder Rashia? Elder Vandar? Inelo-san? All of you, what are you doing here?" asked a deep, measured voice, that voice tinged with confusion. Filia gasped and stared, a faint flush on her cheeks. Behind her, she heard several of the young dragon maidens murmur in surprise, then giggle, whispering eagerly to each other.

A handsome Dragon male moved over to them and helped dust off the Elders, while the other Ryuzoku took in his appearance. The young Dragon had his hair tied back from his face, his head protected by a kerchief, and his robes were rolled up, hitched up, and covered with stains and smudges. His human form's face was shiny with sweat and streaked with dirt, and what should have been lustrous golden hair was tarnished with dust. In his hand, he held a broom. "I'm sorry… I was sweeping the dust from my floors…as you can see, there's a lot…" the handsome Ryuzoku apologized in melodious, contrite tones.

"Ah, Lord Elder Milgazia…no, no, it was our fault, we really should have knocked." Vandar coughed. "We were just curious as to who built the new den."

Elder Milgazia smiled almost shyly. "Well, my old place was starting to get a little claustrophobic on me, so I decided to build a new home." He waved a hand behind him. The great hall beyond was neatly and expertly shaped, and done so with love and care. "I didn't want to disturb any of you, so I started working on it last night. Its almost ready for me to move my things in." He kept glancing behind him, as though itching to get back to work.

Elder Rashia nodded serenely, though everyone in Dragon's Peak knew that Lord Elder Milgazia had not complained of his 'bachelor pad' cave in the past thousand years, even though many had insisted that he move to quarters that befitted one of his stature.

"I'd invite you in, but as you can see, it's really not fit to receive guests yet." Milgazia's expression brightened. "I'll do that as soon as I finish."

Inelo patted him on the shoulder. "It's all right, Milgazia-san. We'll throw a housewarming party when you've tidied everything up. Do you need any help?"

Milgazia shook his head vehemently. "Ah, no, thank you, my friends, but I'd really rather do this on my own, so I can remember where I put everything." Elder Milgazia was _also_ known as one of the most compulsively neatest Dragons there was, and everything in his cave was put in an exact place, so that one could see where they'd formed little indentations from settling in.

"Go on now, Milgazia-san. We'd like to see your new home as soon as you have it ready." Elder Tymar said kindly. Milgazia waved good morning to the other Dragons, who were still speechless, and bustled back inside. They watched him vanish into one of the side corridors, and almost immediately, a cloud of dust erupted from said corridor.

Filia gaped and thought bemusedly to herself: _That's The Elder Milgazia? He doesn't look like ANYTHING from Lina-san's tales!_

They left Milgazia to his almost frenzied housekeeping and headed back to the draconic village itself. Filia, confused and curious, rushed up to Elder Rashia and politely asked if the Elder could explain some things to her. The grandfatherly Elder, who resembled Saichuroh but was more jovial, smiled encouragingly and told her not to be shy.

"Well… full-blooded Dragons normally go into Cycle when they're five hundred years old, ne?" Filia asked. Rashia nodded, knowing what Filia was going to ask.

"And you are wondering why the Lord Elder Milgazia, who is a thousand and a half years old, is only going into Cycle now?" Rashia asked. Filia nodded.

Rashia sighed sadly. "Come to my home, child, and I will explain why."

Once Rashia had prepared tea and some biscuits, and Filia had settled Val's egg into the Elder's bed of gold near the hearth, Rashia began to talk. "Milgazia, as you know, was one of the few to survive the massacre that Xelloss the Beast Priest perpetuated long ago in the Kouma Wars. His entire family, indeed, Milgazia's whole clan, was destroyed in that instant, and Milgazia himself barely escaped with his life. He was so wounded that he could not have survived had he remained in Dragon form, and it was thus that a band of bandits found him, and nursed him back to health. He discovered that this bandit gang was actually the survivors of a village that had been destroyed during the war, and in return for their kindness, he led them to the relative safety of the mountains for the duration of the war. When he came here, he found only the children and other youngsters of both Golden and Black lineage, and because he was eldest, they named him Elder and Lord. Dragon's Peak became our refuge, we who also lost our clans to the Wars. But when Vandar, Haranzel, Tymar, Kishara, the others and I found the small clan, Milgazia had already started to lead the children into survival. Though he bowed deference to us because we were Elder than he, he had proven himself as a competent leader, so he remained Elder and a Dragon Lord. Mind you, Milgazia was born to the Golden Dragon nobility, but he was still a child. The other youths who were near his age went into Cycle and were the first to renew our race after the War, but Milgazia himself, to our surprise, never went into Cycle. The other Elders and I believe that it was because of his extensive injuries and the way he threw himself into his duties then that delayed the Cycle of Maturity. Come to think of it, it is only now that we Dragons have prospered since the Wars, and that duty has relaxed its hold on him." The Elder looked at the egg that Filia guarded with her life, her atonement for the sins of her clan. "I don't think he knows that he is in Cycle. There are a few who never go into Cycle. We'll just have to wait and see on how restless he'll get."

"Restless, Elder?" Filia asked.

"Dragons who don't know they're in Cycle exhibit the same symptoms that Elder Milgazia is showing now - restlessness, the need to change one's surroundings suddenly, the feeling that something's not right. Eventually, it will drive him out of Dragon's Peak - to search for a suitable mate, of course. But he won't know that. He won't know he's looking for a mate, until he finds her." Elder Rashia smiled. "And when he finds her, his perfect, ideal wife, he will move heaven and earth to make her his."

Filia nodded, suddenly envisioning a beautiful, and ultimately silly scene where Milgazia for some unknown reason, falls for a princess. After all, what princess would not want to be married to a Dragon Lord? _Oh the romance of it! To go out and search for your one true love! Ooh, I can't wait to see how this all ends!_ It never occurred to her that most princesses wouldn't want to be even looked at by Dragons, and that most stories involving Dragons and princesses usually had the Dragons capturing the princesses for food. This particular oversight was due to the fact that the Ryuzoku were only distantly related to such Dragons, which were the Lesser-Dragons. She never even paused to wonder _why_ the Milgazia in her little daydream had a bejeweled saber and looking particularly dashing - or ridiculous - with a wide-brimmed hat that had a rakish feather stuck in it. Right now, he looked like something out of the Three Musketeers. Such inconsequential details never bothered Filia in Sugar-Dream mode.

Rashia sweatdropped as little pink hearts swirled into existence around the Dragon maiden and said Dragon maiden developed a dreamy expression. "Filia? Filia-san?" Rashia wriggled his fingers in front of her nose. "Filia-san?"

Filia snapped out of her daydream. "Ah?! Yes, Elder?"

"You've requested to speak to some Dragon matrons, concerning Val. Are you intending to have him adopted by a family?"

Filia shook her head no. "Actually, I wanted advice…child-rearing, what to expect, that kind of thing."

Rashia's grandfatherly smile warmed her heart. "If you would like to stay, we've plenty of room, and we'd be very happy to have you here with us. Little Val would be the darling of Dragon's Peak."

Filia thought about it, then shook her head. "I want to raise Val on my own for a while, and perhaps, when he's a little older, we'll come back. I want to find a suitable place for us to live - So much has happened…I…" Filia stopped, shaking her head.

"I understand. Take your time, and stay as long as you like, Filia-san. Perhaps you could even address the council sometime, and tell us of what transpired that led to this." Elder Rashia looked back to Val's egg.

Filia nodded. "You have every right to know. If you wish to know, I will tell the tale."

Later, while Filia was unpacking in a guest cave, she reflected on the differences between her clan, who worshipped the Fire Dragon King Valbazard, and the ones of Dragon's Peak, who worshipped the Water Dragon King Rugradia. _They're so much kinder, and more aware of the other races than mine used to be. They're respected, not feared, and Gold and Black Dragons live side by side, even intermarrying!_ That had come as a surprise - the newest young of Dragon's Peak, a clutch whose children were near her own age, were a mix of Black and Gold Dragon parents. The resulting young had the agility and smaller size of the Black Dragons, and the wit and magical power of the Gold mother. _Perhaps I will return, when Val's older. Acceptance is the lesson I want him to learn…the lesson that the others couldn't learn._

Filia put away the last of her belongings and picked up Val's egg, putting it into the pouch that kept it near her own body and kept it warm.

"Excuse me, Filia-san?"

Filia turned to see a slender elven maid standing in the entrance to her room. She brushed back her long golden hair and smiled, green and gold eyes twinkling. She was dressed in a white blouse trimmed with gold and wore dark blue leggings and with a bustier. "Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

The elf grinned. "Actually, _I'm_ supposed to help _you_. I'm Memphis Linesword, and Rashia-sama suggested that it would be best if I showed you around, since I know most of the ways around here on foot. Have you settled in? Is everything to your liking?"

"Oh yes, everything's very comfortable." Filia smiled, liking the young elf's liveliness immediately.

"You're supposed to meet with some of the Ryuzoku den mothers, aren't you, Filia? Well, I'll show you the fastest routes. Let's go, shall we, before it gets too hot." Memphis gestured out of the cave.

Filia looked at her as the elf strode out of the cave with long, almost feline steps. "Uh, I don't mean to pry, but I never thought to see an Elf here in Dragon's Peak. Where I used to live, there weren't very many left."

Memphis waved that away. "Oh, I'm just visiting with Milgazia-ojisama."

Filia blinked in surprise. "Huh…? Milgazia-sama's your uncle?"

Memphis looked at her in return as they stepped out into the sunlight. "Not really. He's a close family friend since I don't know how long. He's friends with Father. By the way…" she suddenly grinned "Is it true that Milgazia-ojisama built that Nest-bower? I didn't know because I went out on my predawn run and I hadn't noticed he hadn't slept in his bed at all!"

Filia laughed. "Oh, it's true. I was there when everyone found out."

"Yes!!" Memphis pumped her fist in the air and skipped down the path. "It's about time he got mated! Bachelorhood's habit-forming, and that's not necessarily a good thing!"

Filia shook her head in wonderment as Memphis started to chatter about bachelorhood and her uncle not equating. Things were certainly different here in the Valley.

"We're almost there, Filia-san."

Filia followed Memphis up the mountain ledge and stopped near a large cave mouth. In it, four young Dragon females, near Filia's own age and older, were chatting amongst themselves.

"I heard that the new nest belongs Lord Elder Milgazia! Is that true?" said one.

"Oh Jevel! You're so behind in the news! Yes, it belongs to him! I heard Father telling Mother when he came back from the morning hunt!"

The third female made a high pitched squeak and wriggled happily. "That means that Lord Elder Milgazia is in Cycle!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, he is!" said the fourth, and the lot of them sighed dreamily.

"Ah, if only we were going into Cycle too…" The second girl said.

Jevel sniffed. "Ylara, you're not going into Cycle for another century!"

The fourth giggled. "Yes, and I don't think the Lord Elder will wait that long!"

"Terena is right. Besides, were not the closest to go into Cycle. Why, Antimone is only twenty years away from turning five hundred!" said the third.

"Oh Venn, I really don't think that Milgazia-sama will wait even two measly little decades! He's in Cycle _now._"

"Ah, Milgazia-sama!" the foursome sighed in unison.

Filia sweatdropped. It seemed that the Lord Elder had a following. Memphis was wriggling with an effort to keep her giggles under control, and was just barely succeeding.

"A-_hem_, ladies…" Jevel, Ylara, Terena and Venn all jumped, startled by a voice that emerged from the cave. The head, neck and upper shoulders of a Golden Dragon matron, who looked decidedly reproving, immediately followed the voice. "Instead of sitting around gossiping idly, why don't you get about with your chores?"

"Mother!" Ylara said in consternation.

"Ooh, they're going to get it," Memphis whispered to Filia.

"Aunt Jannia! Er, um, we were going to just do them!" Jevel ducked her head in apology.

" 'Just about' isn't the same as doing them, lass. Get your tails into the air before I nip off their tips! Hop!" Jannia snapped her jaws at the Dragon girls, but they were already fifty feet into the air before she had even finished talking.

"Heh, that's telling them, Missus." Memphis crowed, clapping her hands.

"Oh, good morning, Memphy. What can I do for you?" the Matron asked.

"Oh, not me, Missus. She's the one with business with you." Memphis jerked her thumb at Filia.

"Um, pardon me, Lady Jannia…" Filia looked up at the Golden matron. "My name is Filia Ul Copt, perhaps Elder Rashia mentioned me…" Jannia looked down, noticing Filia for the first time. She immediately radiated friendliness. Memphis pushed her forward.

"Why, yes, he did. Come in, come in, child! I'd heard all about you. From Karyu-oh no Shinden, am I right? Goodness, we've never had visitors from the Outside before." Jannia turned into human, and looked exactly as matronly as she sounded. Jannia's ash-blond hair was braided and coiled at the nape, and she wore a simply cut dress. She reminded Filia of a hen she'd seen once - herding all her chicks here and there. "Please, please, just call me Missus Jan. Everyone does. Except the Lord Elder. He _always_ refers to everyone by their full given names, he's so serious." Missus Jan shook her head. "But then, I'm only seventy years younger than he, and Ceiphied knows that he's been through enough that weighs on him so heavily."

"Uh…yes, I suppose that is true." Filia said. "He seems very popular."

"Especially amongst the young, I'm sure you've noticed." Missus Jan said wryly. Memphis burst into giggles. "He's something of a catch here and it's fairly understandable." She chuckled. "It just so happens that there aren't any maidens in Cycle now…how ironic, considering there were a lot of them who would have been happy to become his mate."

Memphis snorted. "They're all but tying their tails into knots trying to get his attention, but Milgazia-ojisama is just too…"Memphis glanced at Missus Jan and rolled her eyes up to the sky "absorbed in his duties."

"That he is indeed, Memphy. You know your uncle best." The Ryuzoku matron put an arm around Filia's shoulders. "But gossip isn't why you've come to see me, is it, Filia?"

"Actually, I'm looking for advice on how to raise babies…" Filia said shyly.

Missus Jan laughed. "You've come to the right place! In all of Dragon's Peak, I've raised lots of young ones - enough to earn me the nickname of Missus anyway. Let's get to that over a cup of tea, hm?"

Filia smiled beatifically. "I'd love that."

Memphis waved goodbye. "I'll be off now. I'll see if Uncle's ready to move into his new house; and even if he isn't, I'll start packing. I'll pick you up later for lunch, okay, Filia?" she started to skip back down the path.

"Okay," Filia smiled. "Thanks for everything, Memphis,"

The golden-haired elf turned, her eyes warm. "Call me Memphy. Everyone does. See ya!" With that, she sprinted down the narrow rock and gravel road.

Two weeks later, a council was summoned, for Filia was to tell of the events that ultimately led up to the transformation of Valgaav - now simply Val - and to his future rebirth.

Every one of the twelve Elders of both the Black Dragon and Golden Dragon races were already there in the Hall of the Elder Council, but The Elder was not.

Elder Inelo looked at Elder Vandar. "Didn't you tell him that we were holding Council now?"

"I did."

Elder Inelo started to get up when they heard the snap of wings echoing through the great tunnels. Seconds later, Milgazia glided into the great Council Hall and landed on his ledge, which, given his position as Lord Elder of Dragon's Peak, was slightly raised.

Filia gasped softly in awe. Milgazia was easily the largest Gold dragon she had ever seen. He was larger than even Supreme Elder Saichuroh, who was the oldest Ryuzoku that Filia had ever known, and only a little smaller than the ghosts of the Ancient Dragons that Filia had seen.

Milgazia gravely bowed his head in apology and said, "Forgive my tardiness. I was baking a pot roast."

There was a full minute of shocked silence, then the Black Dragon Elder Kinneas roared to tell that the council was in session. Milgazia blinked in mild confusion, before regaining his composure.

Filia recounted her tribe's dark history, of their fear of a clan of the Ancient Dragons that ultimately led to genocide. Filia's tale elicited some worried murmurs and disapproving looks. They weren't directed specifically at the former priestess, as she hadn't even been born when these things had happened. Rather, they were reflected on the waste of what her clan had done - and the horror of the deed. Even dragon hatchlings and unborn had been killed, at a time when the dragons were trying to recover from the Kouma War, and most of all, Xelloss' attack. It was in Dragon's Peak and the Valley of Dragons that they had been able to replenish their numbers, and it was only thanks to Milgazia's leadership that this had happened. Dragon young were precious to the inhabitants of the Valley, and as they were so rare, each hatchling was cherished and nurtured. Indeed, it might have been Filia's only saving grace: the fact she wanted to atone for the sins of her tribe.

Feeling ashamed despite herself, Filia let her gaze wander around the great cavern. All the other Ryuzoku were in their natural form, and she alone was in the humanoid form that her clan had preferred. It was a rather different one from the Ryuzoku of the Valley. The Ryuzoku of Filia's clan tended toward forms that resembled the Elves of old. Valley Ryuzoku wore very human-looking guises, and the only thing that would give them away would be their eyes - The irises were often diamond-shaped, slitted, and a metallic gold color. Also, many of the Valley dragons sported antler-like horns, while Filia had none, though she had a golden mane instead.

Many humans would have had plenty of trouble trying to tell individual Ryuzoku in their natural form apart from the other, but Filia was Ryuzoku and thus did not have such a handicap. She spotted Elder Rashia talking to Elder Milgazia and one of the Black Elders named Navi. The discussion was intense, but carried in low, measured tones. It seemed characteristic of the Valley Ryuzoku to speak softly but intently. Filia did not try to listen to them. There were too many mind-voices echoing through the great cavern as it was, and to try and sort them was fruitless.

Finally, Elder Navi stood up. The other twelve folded back their wings to show that she had the floor. The Black Dragon was silent for a moment, then she spoke. "Filia Ul Copt, this saga that you have brought us is a tale of pain and shame, humbling us all. But perhaps that it is good that this has happened… for then can we Ryuzoku realize our shortcomings. In truth, we have become too aloof, too arrogant. The times have changed, and if we do not change with them, then we, who seek to preserve, will ourselves be wiped out. There are things that we Ryuzoku do not know or cannot comprehend…simply because we have eternity. Filia, daughter of Bazaard Ul Copt of Karyu-oh no Shinden, would you share with us what you know?"

Elder Rashia raised his head a little higher to show that he had something to add. "Yes. You have spent so much time amongst humans, that surely you know them a little better now. Please, stay here in Dragon Valley with Val and enlighten us."

Filia's eyes widened, realizing what was being said. In that invitation was the offer that she become part of the Clans that inhabited the Valley of Dragons. She stood, bowing her head so that her face was shadowed, as the Hall resounded with the other Dragon Elders' approval and agreement on this suggestion.

"Forgive me, Elders, but I must decline your generous offer."

Silence descended upon the hall, pregnant with surprise. Filia lifted her head, smiling gently, her eyes shining with tears. "I cannot accept. I do not yet know enough about humans…I grew up with all the arrogance of my clan. You offer me an honor I do not feel I deserve. I must find myself again. All that I knew was a lie, and every belief I had was shattered. I cannot have peace yet. Also, I know nearly nothing of Humans… I treated them badly, with disdain. To correct this gravest of errors, I will live with them, as one of them, and learn of them. I must learn … to value life as they do. Perhaps one day, I will return, with Val, to this sacred valley…but not now."

The assembled Dragons looked at her, then at each other. "You show the promise of wisdom, Filia Ul Copt. Indeed, I agree with Elder Rashia that we must now learn more about mankind, in order to truly appreciate the value of living." The Elder Milgazia raised his head high. "Their lifespans are short, therefore they try to spend each moment of it well. We who are eternal cannot truly understand this…until we have lived it ourselves. You choose to go and live amongst them; have you found a place to stay?"

Filia nodded solemnly. "I have, Lord Elder Milgazia. The fox-man, Jiras and Gravos the Troll, are preparing it for me and his Master Val. It is a port town in a valley known as Green Cradle. We chose the site because the inhabitants of Green Cradle and the town of Windy Meadow are mostly farmers and artisans, and lead peaceful lives, normal human existences, but meet many people and races at the same time. It is there that I plan to settle and raise Val."

The council looked at each other again and nodded. "As you wish, then." Milgazia intoned, closing his luminous golden eyes. Then he raised his voice slightly, opening his eyes and mouth to give emphasis to what he was about to say. "I believe that the time has come for us to start interacting with the other races once again. Sequestered here in this valley, we will be left behind in news as well as knowledge. To this end, I will accompany Filia to her new home and observe how much the world has changed since we withdrew into this, our home valley, a thousand years ago. This will help facilitate our initiation of interchange with the humans." He looked around to the others, awaiting protest or violent reaction.

No one protested, for Milgazia was the only one save Filia who had most recently dealt with any humans. They also knew that he spoke logically and truthfully, and that remaining aloof from the other races would lead only to the stagnation of their own. It also went without saying that Lord Elder Milgazia probably had other reasons for wanting to get out of Dragon's Peak, though he himself might not have known what they were.

Milgazia stepped down from his lofty perch and landed gently in front of Filia. He flowed into his human form and bowed to young Dragon maiden respectfully. "May I accompany you, Filia Ul Copt, into the lands beyond the Kataart Mountains?"

Filia bowed deeply, deeper than Milgazia did. "I would be greatly honored."

Later that afternoon, Filia made her way to meet with Missus Jan once again. She was walking down the path, adjusting Val's pouch so that the sun would warm the bag when she met some young Ryuzoku who were talking amongst themselves intently. The argument was loud enough that she could hear their mind-voices from a fair distance.

"…what they did was against the very purpose of the Ryuzoku!" lamented a male Golden Dragon.

Another young male shuddered in horror. "To commit genocide on another race of Ryuzoku, so soon after the Kouma War…simply because they couldn't take the idea that someone was more powerful than they?"

"A waste! A waste!" a female Ryuzoku keened. "The Mazoku has no purpose in this world if those who are supposed to delay the very End hasten the ending. How they must have laughed…"

Filia stopped in her tracks, realizing that most of the Ryuzoku did not approve of what had happened - indeed, they condemned what Filia's clan had perpetuated so long ago.

"You! You dare call yourself Ryuzoku after what you've done?" Filia looked up to see a Black Ryuzoku male towering over her.

Another Ryuzoku, this one a Golden female snaked her head forward, hissing. "It is a good thing you aren't staying here; you'll destroy the sanctity of this valley!"

"False dragon!" sneered another female, and Filia couldn't tell who it was any longer. "I heard you once traveled in the company of the Beast Priest! Go to him then! You and he are of the same ilk!"

Filia stepped back, unable to do more than stammer weakly in protest. Unable to deny the accusations, unable to defend herself in the face of the contempt of the young Dragons, she clutched Val's egg to her chest, tears welling out of her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. The young Ryuzoku advanced, hissing menacingly at her, one ebon female lowering her head, jaws slightly parted to reveal her giant fangs.

As Filia tried to think of ways and means to protect the egg and herself without harming the angry Ryuzoku, a great black shadow fell over them all.

"You will cease this at once." A deep voice declared sternly.

The Dragon youths looked up. "It's the Lord Elder!" a Dragon maiden gasped.

Milgazia backwinged to slow his descent, then his hind paws touched lightly into the ground. Filia curled her body around Val's egg, so that should she fall due to the inevitable gale created by Milgazia's wings, it would be cushioned from the stone. Milgazia's head snaked forward and past Filia, and stopped only to gaze with stony disapproval at the young Dragon nearest her. The young Black Ryuzoku drooped her head, slunk back a few meters away, then flattened herself on the ground submissively. Milgazia raised his head slightly to transfix the others with his stare, who all backed down, squeaking in fear.

"Foolish hatchlings!" Milgazia intoned, raising himself to his full height over Filia. "With your words, you are as the one you accuse! No, you are _worse_ for not using the mind that Ceiphied has blessed you with! Filia Ul Copt is the last of her Clan, and though she is of that Clan, she had no part in the crimes of her kin! In her care is the egg of the last Ancient Ryuzoku in the entire world - her penance for the sins of the Dragons who followed Karyu-oh Valbazard. You bring shame to us by your undisciplined actions and ignoble reproaches! As punishment, I decree that all of you go into seclusion and meditate upon this newly discovered history and speak to no one save an Elder when you have reached a more sensible and logical flow of thought." He shook his head sorrowfully, turning away from them at last. "Leave now. You have much to reflect on, to my detriment."

Milgazia's thundering but quiet proclamation reverberated from the mountain walls, and long before the echoes had faded, the area was empty of the unruly young Dragons.

Filia gazed up at him in awe and a little in fear. Here was the Lord Elder in all his majesty, not the self-effacing, soft-spoken Ryuzoku, whose authority had only been hinted at in the Hall of the Elder Council. Gone was the image of the dust-smudged, preoccupied young man. In its place, was the image of the one who ruled the Ryuzoku of the Valley, and ruled it well.

Memphis suddenly appeared next to Filia, touching her arm in concern. "Hey, are you all right?" without waiting for an answer she looked up at the sky. "They're in trouble now, but don't worry about them."

Milgazia roared once then shimmered into his human form to stand next to Filia. "My most humble apologies, Filia. What just transpired was most uncalled for." His face was expressionless but his eyes betrayed his disappointment. "I am ashamed that our young ones acted that way."

Filia shook her head. "No, Elder-sama…they were right. Since I am the last of my clan, their sins are mine by blood and heritage."

Milgazia looked at her, and Filia flinched involuntarily, remembering the understated rebuke that his gaze could deliver. "That does not mean that they should disrespect you. You are still a guest, and such rudeness reflects badly on our clan."

Memphis frowned. "I'll say."

"Please, Milgazia-sama…don't waste your time for my sake. They are young, like me, and hot-headed." Filia demurred. "I have not earned their respect."

"Good manners and civility, young one, are never a waste of time. If you think that you have not earned their respect, then they doubly have not earned _yours_. And if no one shows common courtesy to the other, then respect will never even be born." Milgazia scowled up at the sky as though he could still see the now-vanished Ryuzoku young. "Stupidity is no excuse. They should not judge you. Judge your clan, perhaps, as I have been listening to them do, but not pass sentence upon you who are trying to atone. Nothing will ever justify genocide, Filia…nothing will ever erase the stain your clan have brought upon us all. But if we learn _nothing_ as well from mistakes made in the past…then we have already beaten ourselves."

Filia's eyes widened. "Milgazia-sama…"

"That is why I will go with you, Filia. _I_ have made a mistake in sealing up my people within the safety of this valley, to simply exist. We Ryuzoku are to preserve life, not stagnate it. Life means change and learning, and if it is disaster that brings about changes for the better, then we must let danger back into our lives. The very fact that Gaav and the Mazoku could disturb us here in the Valley proves that we are not isolated from the rest of the world…so we must not isolate ourselves from it."

"You know better than to simply turn us loose en masse though, ne, Milgazia-sama?" Missus Jan stepped out from behind the bend. "Best to change our way of thinking little by little first. One can begin to reshape the landscape with a single flower, Lord Elder, and that is what you hope to accomplish."

Milgazia laughed. "I have been compared to many things, Lady Jannia, but this is the first time I have been called a _flower_." He chuckled again, the tension gone from the air and from his eyes. Next to him, Memphis gasped with laughter, images of dandelions dancing in her head.

Milgazia ignored his irreverent niece. "The roast I was baking earlier is quite done, and should be cool by now. Shall we adjourn to my home and sample it?"

Missus Jan grinned. "Milgazia-sama, we'd be delighted."

"More than delighted!" Memphis draped an arm around Filia's shoulders. "Just wait until you taste Milgazia-ojisama's cooking! He doesn't do it often, but when he does…" the elf girl smacked her fingers against her lips.

"Really?" Filia asked, wonderingly.

"Memphy exaggerates." Milgazia murmured modestly, glancing over at the two girls.

"Not this time, Milgazia-ojisama!!"

With that, the four started to walk up the path to Milgazia's new home.

They set out two days later, after Milgazia had made certain that someone would sweep his brand-new house clean each day and Memphis, Elder Inelo and Missus Jan promised to keep an eye on it. Shifting to human-form once more, Milgazia swept his hand out toward the pathway that led to the labyrinth and the outside world. "Shall we begin, young one?"

Filia turned back to the Valley one last time, her eyes lingering on the thousands of dragons that flew over it, their backs and wings gleaming gold and black in the sun. She let her breath be swept away by the peace and ancient majesty of the place, and listened to the giant waterfall so that she could remember its roar and take it with her.

Filia clasped her hands together and prayed. _Oh Rugradia, Seiryu-oh, watch over your patron clan, and watch over your Lord Elder as he ventures out with me into this world…Guide him and help him find what he seeks, and help me find peace._

The prayer finished, Filia straightened the egg pouch at her hip, and started to walk toward the Dragon Elder Milgazia. He then turned his back on the Valley and took his first steps, retracing in reverse, the path Lina Inverse had taken a long time ago when she had sought the Claire Bible. She had come to the Valley and found what she was looking for. The one who guided her to her goal was now leaving the Valley, seeking something that only his heart knew about, but his mind remained ignorant of.

Back at the castle Milgazia had built, the Elders Inelo, Vandar, Rashia and Missus Jan and Memphis looked at each other once, then up at the smooth stone edifice, knowing that one day, with Ceiphied's grace, its halls would be filled with the long-awaited cries and laughter of children.

* * *

Quote originally said by Spock to Captain Picard; _Star Trek: The Next Generation; __Unification Part 2._

A/N: Mind, what I wrote in here is not official information as to what happened in the Kouma War. It's partially true and partially my take alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Serendipity! Look What I Foun...

**Slayers: Dragon's Cycle 2/?: Serendipity! Look What I Found!**

* * *

Milgazia and Filia strolled through the hills near the borders of Dils and Ralteague, taking a rather lengthy route to the port cities of the Alliance of Coastal Nations, which would take them outside Demon's Isle, where Filia lived.

Milgazia looked over to his younger companion. "If you don't mind my asking, Filia-san...why don't you just stay in the valley? I know what you told the Council of Elders, but I sense that there is a different reason why you chose not to stay amongst other Ryuzoku. There are plenty of Dragons like Val, so he would know his kind, and, even if he should remember the past, he would know not all the Gold Dragons are hostile to the Ancient Dragons."

Filia shook her head, her eyes far away. "No...Though many have asked that of me, I...do not wish to stay with other dragons, Milgazia-san." She sighed and readjusted the bag where she kept Val's egg. "Isolation and being aloof gave us dragons...my kin and I...a very inflated ego. Saichuroh-sama was ready to sacrifice another world as long as ours was spared Dark Star's coming. It was only by cooperating with the others...Lina...and Xelloss, the combination of our magics...that we were able to prevent that from happening." The young Dragon looked up at the taller Elder. "I want to learn more about the mortals who we think so little of, Milgazia-san. And more importantly, I want Val to learn. I don't want him to be making the same mistakes that we did. Perhaps if he lived amongst them...he will learn how to value them. I want to find a home, preferably near some humans. They have certain qualities I want him to be exposed to, so that hopefully, he'll be a little more aware of the other races, instead of seeing them as unworthy, like my clan did."

Milgazia nodded gravely. "You have a very valid point, Filia-san. Perhaps if we _were_ to mingle more with the humans and the other mortals, we would have much to gain. They too have as much right to live as we...indeed, even more so, because they have so little time in which to live." Milgazia smiled to himself, remembering someone who had very briefly touched his life and impressed him with an intense desire to live, to survive. He was starkly reminded of his own survival, and how willingly he had been able to volunteer his own life in order for her to live. He wondered how she was, and where she might have been. Indeed, Filia had been the first to be able to bring him any news of her.

A shrill scream cut through the air, bringing Milgazia from his reverie and snapping Filia to attention. "That sounded like a cry for help!" Filia said, looking at Milgazia.

Milgazia nodded. "Stay here," he ordered then teleported into the area of the sound of a young girl screaming for help. He stopped just a short distance from the fracas, and saw a black-haired girl in brown surrounded by bandits. She was taking small, frightened steps backward. Milgazia assessed the situation - one girl against eight big, smelly humans. He strode forward confidently, noting that none of the humans noticed his approach. So, he coughed politely. "Excuse me."

The large males looked up at him. "Who're you?" said a man who was decorated with a web of scars on his pate.

"Hey, _another_ nobleman!" gloated another. "Today's our lucky day! We can hold them both hostage for lots of cash."

Milgazia dropped all plans of peaceful negotiation. "You will cease harassing this young human right now. Go back to where ever you came from. I will only ask you once." He demanded.

"What'd he say?" one would-be hostage taker asked.

"Dunno. Sounded like a threat though." A man with an eye patch replied.

A bald human who was half again Milgazia's height made a rude noise. "An _uppity_ rich pretty boy! At least this one was scared of us." He jerked his thumb at the quavering young girl. "And he's got no weapons too! You must _really_ be stupid to go wandering around outside your castle without a sword, Lord Dumb-ass. Let's teach him a lesson, boys." The man cracked his knuckles and advanced on Milgazia laughing in sadistic delight. "After we've broken your jaw, we'll take those big red jewels on your cloak and belt. How'd you like that?"

"H-hey, wait a minute, leave him alone!" the girl stammered, looking over her shoulder.

"You'd best flee, human child. I will handle them." Milgazia said, his expression as calm as always.

"Eight of us against one of you? Gods, you're really overconfident. Rich guys these days. Get 'im men!"

The eight jumped at him, drawing an assortment of swords and other bladed weapons. Milgazia raised a single finger and negligently traced a circle in the air. He sighed, accepted the inevitable, then murmured "Dil Brando."

The ground right in front of him blew sky high, taking the eight men with it. Milgazia sidestepped the small crater he had made and walked toward the black-haired girl who stood gaping at him. He blinked and looked closely at her. "I seem to recognize you, human girl. Are you not one of Lina Inverse's companions?"

The girl blinked up at him. "Hey! You're the Dragon Elder Milgazia! What are you doing out of Dragon's Peak?!"

"I could ask the same of you..." Milgazia began, just as Filia rounded the bend and ran up to them.

"Princess Amelia! What are you doing alone out here? Elder, are you all right?" Filia asked.

"I am unharmed, and neither is the princess." Milgazia said in even tones, just as it rained bandits.

"Um, you see..." Amelia said, pushing her fingers together. "I'm not _really_ alone..."

Milgazia raised one eyebrow. "I do _not_ see," he looked around at the fallen bandits "any of your companions, Amelia-san. Where are they?"

That question was answered in the form of a rolling screaming ball of arms, legs and bodies. Filia and Amelia jumped aside and Milgazia took one step backward as the ball hurtled past them and bounced into the crater made by Milgazia's Dil Brando. The tangle of humanity catapulted out of the pit and slammed into a large, sturdy tree, which miraculously did not topple.

The dust cleared, revealing Amelia's companions plastered against the tree's bark. Milgazia squinted, trying to make sense of the mess. The wielder of the Sword of Light, Gourry, was kissing oak. The chimera, Zelgadiss, had helped him make a very good impression, while Lina was sandwiched between him and Xelloss.

"Lina-san!" Amelia cried, running toward them. Gourry groaned in pain, and twitched once. Zelgadiss creaked backward, slowly falling off him, taking Lina and Xelloss along for the ride. In an amazing display of agility, Xelloss twisted around with Lina in his arms and crashed with her into the dirt. Zelgadiss glanced off the Mazoku's back and lay dazed nearby.

Xelloss raised his head from Lina's chest and looked down at her, smiling. "My, my. That was a _very_ soft landing, ne Lina-chan?"

Lina was too busy blushing to reply. "It's a good thing that I was able to keep Zelgadiss-kun from crushing your delicate little form into the ground. He is _so_ heavy, ne?" he frowned at Lina's lack of response. "I think a reward is appropriate, ne, Lina-chan?" his smile was sensuous as he bent down even more to kiss the dazed sorceress.

Milgazia, standing over them, coughed loudly. Xelloss jerked in surprise and vanished, reappearing ten feet away, staff in hand.

Lina blinked up at the Dragon Elder as he knelt down beside her. "Mil...gazia? What are you doing here?" she sat up, and reeled, her eyes glazing over. Milgazia caught her before she fell backward, holding her as Lina shook away the spots dancing in front of her eyes. She groaned. "I feel like Neechan bashed me with her tray." She straightened in consternation, remembering someone. "Amelia! Where - " she looked around, trying to stand at the same time.

Amelia waved. "Lina-san! I'm okay - Milgazia-sama saved me from those bandits!"

Milgazia quietly helped Lina to her feet as Amelia ran over to the dizzy chimera near them both. "You're all right?" Lina asked.

Amelia nodded. "Uh huh! There's no need to worry about me!"

"Good." Lina was at Xelloss' throat so fast that it seemed she'd teleported there. "YOU STUPID JERK!" Lina proceeded to turn Xelloss into a Mazoku maracas. "Of all the stupid lame-brained pranks you had to pull, why did you have to pull one NOW?! If it weren't for Milgazia Amelia could have been hurt!"

"L-li-lina-ch-chan, I didn't mean to mess up your plan at all! You see, I tripped and..."

Zelgadiss chose that moment to recover and actually tore Xelloss from Lina's grasp, then started to stomp him into the ground. "You-you-you!!" too enraged to say anything more, Zelgadiss performed a one-boot Mexican hat dance on Xelloss' head, which resulted in more dust clouds that conveniently obscured the sight of unrestrained violence of the type not suitable for young audiences.

Lina turned to Milgazia just as Sylphiel came running down the hill they'd just cut a track through. "Gourry-sama!" the shrine maiden cried, running past Filia and yanking Gourry out of the Gourry-shaped hole in the oak. Catching the swirly-eyed swordsman in her lap, she immediately began to heal him.

"Milgazia-san! What are you doing here?" Lina asked.

"Watching your friend flatten Xelloss into the ground right now, but before that, I was helping out your friend, the princess Amelia." Milgazia replied absently, blinking once in astonishment. _Mazoku don't have bones to be broken, I think..._He stopped his reflection to look down at Lina. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Filia?" Lina looked past Milgazia in surprise.

"Oh, Lina, are you all right? Did that namagomi hurt you?" Filia asked.

Milgazia raised an eyebrow. _Namagomi?_

Lina waved that away. "Xelloss actually kept me from getting crushed. What are _you_ doing here?" Lina asked, pointing at Filia. "You're supposed to be taking care of Val! Hasn't he hatched yet?" Lina demanded. "Can I see him? I want to see him."

Filia laughed and held up her bag. "I'm afraid he still hasn't hatched. I hope to get home first before he does."

"Oh? Where do you plan to stay?" Lina cocked her head inquiringly, as Zelgadiss came over. The Chimera dusted his hands off with a slightly satisfied smirk on his lips. Behind him, Xelloss was a purple and black splat on the ground, remaining that way for a few seconds before he pulled himself together (literally) and dusted himself off, unhurt, unharmed and as cheerful as ever.

Filia gently settled the egg pouch back against her hip. "Well, Jiras, Gravos, and I have found a place where we won't really be too noticed. It's a port city on the island of Darata called Windy Meadows."

"That sounds really hard. Where are you going to stay to bring up an Ancient Dragon?" Amelia said.

"Dragon's Peak?" Gourry suggested, fully healed now. "That's where all the Dragons live, ne?"

Everyone, even Milgazia, popped loose hairs and sweatdrops. _I see that hasn't changed,_ the Elder thought to himself, wincing.

Lina headlocked him. "Jellyfish brains! Don't you think that Milgazia-san would have offered for Filia to stay with them by now?!"

"...oh yeah."

Milgazia sighed. "Actually, we did. Filia did not wish to stay, so she is now returning to the place where she plans to settle. I am here to accompany her on that journey. It is my wish, and the Council's, that Filia and Val be safely settled in a place where Val can grow up without any worries."

"Good for you, Milgazia-san! In fact, we'll help you!" Lina proclaimed.

"Who are you?" Gourry asked, looking at the Elder.

Milgazia's sweatdrop suddenly had babies. "Um, wait, I think I remember your name..." a dim little lightbulb appeared over Gourry's head. "Oh yeah, I remember you! You're that talking dragon guy, Mazinger!"

Everyone facefaulted again.

Lina pulled her face out of the dirt and jump-kicked the clueless swordsman. "His name is MILGAZIA, you empty-skulled ghoul! He's the Dragon Elder who helped us find the Claire Bible!!"

"I thought that Valgaav got turned back into an egg!" Gourry protested. "When did you grow up? I didn't think you would have blond hair the second time around...where's your horn?"

Lina swiped Filia's mace and proceeded to hammer Gourry into the ground. "Val's an ANCIENT DRAGON, you moron! That's _Milgazia_ and he's a GOLDEN Dragon Elder!!"

"Ow..."Gourry whimpered from the nice deep hole he lay in. Sylphiel knelt next to him and healed him up again. "They're both dragons, ne...?"

"Gourry dear, hush." Sylphiel advised wisely.

Xelloss appeared at Milgazia's side and patted his shoulder. "Oh well, you're going to have to get used to that, Milgazia-san, because Gourry-kun just isn't that good at remembering things..."

"_Don't you touch him, you namagomi Mazoku!"_ Filia's mace shot out and missed Xelloss' face as well as Milgazia's head, by mere millimeters.

"I was only trying to be nice, Filia-chan!" Xelloss sang out, hopping around and over the heavy spiked mace that had suddenly become a morning star.

"DON'T CALL ME -'CHAN'!!" Filia howled. Milgazia flickered out of sight and reappeared in front of Lina, dodging another wild swing.

"Besides, you almost hit Milgazia-san! Twice!" Xelloss pointed.

Filia screeched to a halt, blue in the face. "Aaah!! Elder-sama! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just let me get at that namagomi Mazoku so that I can cleanse the filth of his touch from you!!" A reddish aura appeared around Filia and she set off after Xelloss again, almost running Zelgadiss over.

"Watch it!" he yelled.

Xelloss danced out of the way. "Temper, temper, Filia-chan..."

Amelia screamed and jumped into the air as Mace-sama swung past where her head had been.

"Oooh, look! You almost nailed Amelia! She could have been _very_ badly hurt!" Xelloss teased, leaping over Gourry and Sylphiel as the two ducked out of the way. Filia howled in frustration and hopped over them as well. Sylphiel covered Gourry's eyes as she did.

"Oh, can't those two just give it a rest?!" Lina groused, stomping out from behind Milgazia's protective position in front of her. She waited for Xelloss to flit past her, then took one step forward into Filia's way. "That's _enough_ out of the both of you!" she yelled into the Dragon maiden's face. "For crying out loud, we're all together for less than ten minutes and ALREADY the two of you are fighting!"

"But Lina-san!" Filia protested. "That namagomi touched the Elder!"

"It's not as if Xelloss were some plague, though he might _act_ like it sometimes!" Lina snapped. Xelloss twitched. "Elder Milgazia can take care of himself, Filia, not that he needs protecting from Xelloss, but rather from _you._ I saw you _almost_ brain him _twice_ already. They say third time's a charm - care to test that out?" she turned to Milgazia abruptly. "Milgazia-san, you didn't catch a cold just from Xelloss' touching you, did you?"

Raising his eyebrows, Milgazia shook his head. Lina turned back to Filia and shook her finger in the Dragon maiden's face. "Since he didn't catch any disease from Xelloss' clapping him on the shoulder, I don't think he'll die right now either. Now stop it, or I'll stick both of you together in the same rooms every single inn and force both of you to share the same bedroll every night throughout the entire trip!"

"What?! Me and that namagomi in the same room together...?! Lina-san, you wouldn't!" Filia wailed.

Lina rubbed her head. "Try me."

Zelgadiss snorted. "Go right on ahead, Lina." He scowled at the Mazoku, who ignored him.

Xelloss held up his hand. "Oh, don't worry, Lina-chan. I'll behave; as much as I can, anyway. I can't guarantee Filia-chan's behavior however. You know how selfish certain dragons are..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Filia's tail popped out.

Milgazia held up a hand in front of her. "Peace, Filia-san. You have an egg with you." He said, grasping at the first idea that he had to try calm her down. Inwardly, he wondered if what he had just said made any sense and would work on the hot-headed dragon maiden.

Apparently it did, for Filia's tail vanished. "You're right, Milgazia-sama...I have to remember my responsibilities..." With that, she started to stroke the egg in its pouch gently.

Lina sighed in relief as things quieted down. "Thanks, Milgazia-san...that helped." She looked up and saw the small bandit gang trying to tiptoe away, hoping that they were forgotten and forgiven in the light of being ignored.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she asked sweetly.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" the leader howled, his legs a blur under him as he tried to flee.

Lina snickered, then raised her arm and swept it at the path in front of them. "Demona Crystal!"

A mist sprang up from the line she had drawn on the ground and engulfed the eight, sealing them into a solid block of ice. Lina walked up to them and patted it. "How rude you bandits are, trying to escape when I'm collecting your bounty! It's jail for you, coz rude boys _never_ get on a girl's good side, right everyone?"

"That just didn't make any sense at all..." Amelia murmured, her brow furrowing in confusion as Milgazia watched Lina produce ropes from under her cloak, to help in hauling the outlaws back to the nearest town.

Lina strolled out of the sheriff's office, happily tossing a small bag of coins. "Hee! Enough for our night's stay at a good inn and for even better food!" she crowed.

Filia chuckled, her eyes crinkling in delight at Lina's infectious good mood. "You haven't changed at all, Lina-san."

Milgazia smiled as four constables worked at chipping the bandits out of their icy prison. "That was a nicely controlled spell, Lina. Also, the ice lasted much longer than I would have believed it could have. Well cast." He smiled in admiration.

Lina ducked her head, unused to compliments that came out of the blue. "Ah...thanks, Milgazia-san. C'mon guys. Let's get to the inn and you - " she nodded at Filia "tell us where you're going so we can plot out our travelling route."

"Well, we're going to the island of Darata, so..." Filia began, tucking her cloak around herself and Val's egg as the day began to cool.

"Hold it! We'll talk about that _after_ dinner!" Lina held up her hand. "We've got to get our priorities in order, after all! The Silver Springs Resort has one of the best menu services in town, as well as some really nice hot springs! We can talk it over when we're in some really hot water, relaxing." She stretched. "Aaah...nothing like a good meal and a hot bath to end the day!"

After registering for rooms and inquiring about a separate space for the pools, the troupe separated to settle for the night. Milgazia removed a small hidebound book from the depths of his cloak and sat at the little desk, reaching for the quill that was provided with the desk. He began to write the day's date when he heard a knock on the door. Filia poked her head in, apologizing in case she had disturbed him, but Milgazia put the journal away and told her that she was no bother at all.

"Lina-san said that we've got ourselves a slightly secluded pool at the far end of the resort, and it is also dinner time, Milgazia-sama. We can eat at the poolside too." The former miko said.

"Ah. Well then, let us join our companions?" Milgazia made as though to close the door behind him, but Filia spoke again.

"Ah, Elder-sama...you can't go into the pool area in your normal clothes. It isn't allowed."

Milgazia looked down at the dragon maiden, noting that she had Val's pouch slung at her side, a towel over the other shoulder and a tight-fitting pink suit that revealed her arms and legs. "I see..."

"Oh, this isn't mine. I asked the hotel for one, and they have swimsuits for guests who are just passing by and don't have proper attire to make use of the springs. You can ask also." Filia said, gesturing to the suit. "They had one in my favorite color." She grinned.

"I see...thank you, Filia. Go on ahead. I will meet you where the others are." Milgazia nodded to her and turned away, catching sight of one of the hotel staff.

Filia turned the corner, hearing Milgazia's polite "Excuse me..."

The attendant looked up, shifting a mop on his shoulder and blinked at the tall blond man in front of him. "Yes sir, how may I help you?"

"I was told that guests could avail of swimsuits provided by the hotel. Where might I obtain one?" Milgazia gazed idly at the attendant, a young boy of perhaps fifteen years of age. He wore a blue and gray uniform and a cap that said "Silver Springs Resort Maintenance Crew." A shiny pin saying "Steven" was clipped to the front of his uniform.

"Oh. You can find some at the souvenir shop. If you're staying here, they give you a suit for free." The houseboy moved his janitor's cart aside.

Milgazia nodded - that made sense if you wanted to attract customers back to the resort. "Where might I find this souvenir shop?"

"Go back to the lobby. There's a sign there that points to it. It's got another big sign over the door, and you really can't miss the displays. Will there be anything else, sir?" the youth looked at the taller Ryuzoku, pushing up his cap over his bangs in a mild salute.

"No, that will be all, thank you for your help." Milgazia remembered a vague custom where one was supposed to reward a particularly helpful servant in places like this. What was it called? Oh yes, a tip.

The boy had started to push his cart away when Milgazia tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes sir? Was there something else?"

Milgazia took his hand and placed a small round object in it. "For your aid." With that, the white-robed Ryuzoku took his leave.

The boy blinked owlishly at his back, then looked down at the thing he'd been given. At first, he mistook it for a red marble, but noticed that it was not smooth, but faceted, each minute facet catching in the light. His eyes opened wide when he realized he was holding a flawless, perfectly cut ruby in his hand. This was _way_ too much! "Sir! Wait a moment!" But the stranger was gone.

"...And so I told her 'you're going to get into trouble,'" Jessica said to her fellow shopkeeper. "but do you think she listened?"

Kara looked over her shoulder and laughed. "No! I just worry that with the way she's acting, Medeline's gonna give the place a rep..." the girl trailed off, dropping a handful of little beanbag dolls to the floor, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I hear you." Jessica shook her head, light brown hair waving over her eyes. Annoyed, she pushed the stray lock away. "I gotta get a haircut..." she looked up as the little bell that announced the entry of a customer, launching into her greeting before getting a good look. "Welcome to Silver Springs Resort's Souvenir Shoppe! I'm Jessica, how may I he...eh..."

A tall, blond man in white robes glided in, looking around. "This must be the place..." he murmured.

Jessica blinked again and remembered that she wasn't supposed to be gaping at him like that - bad form and everything, and the customer might get freaked - so she focused on a lower part of his face - his nose - and continued as though nothing had happened. "...help you?" _Oooh, he's dreamy! Why didn't I see him come in today? I know he's got to be a new customer...I wonder if he's royalty? We get them sometimes..._

The man looked straight at her. "Yes...perhaps I could inquire about some swimming attire...I was told I could obtain some here, courtesy of the resort's services."

"Oh! You want some swimming trunks!" Jessica suddenly grinned. Kara had made her way behind the customer and was grinning right back at her. "Well, you've come to the right place, Mr...uh..."

"Milgazia."

"Right! So... what size do you wear?"

Milgazia blinked at them slowly, then his brow furrowed. _Gah, he looks intimidating when he frowns!_ Jessica thought. "Oooh, wait! You must have all your clothes tailor-made, so you wouldn't know. That's okay! We get a lot of people like that. Let me just have a good look at you..." Jessica stepped out from behind the counter. Kara winked at her friend and trotted over to Milgazia as well, a stylus and pad in hand.

The two young women started to circle their victim ...er, _customer_, looking him up and down. Extensively. They took notes, patting at him or moving his cloak aside as one girl used a cord to measure his waist and hips, all the while making commentary too soft for even Milgazia to hear. Occasionally, they would grin, either to themselves, or to each other, then giggle. Milgazia idly wondered if this was how bugs felt when he and Memphy observed them. _This is getting unnerving..._

Just as Milgazia opened his mouth to speak, the first girl jumped to her feet, waving the other girl's notepad in the air. "Done! I think we have one that is _exactly_ your size, Milgazia-sama! I'll bring it right out!" she scampered toward a curtain-covered doorway when she stopped abruptly, her hand on the curtain. "Any color will be all right with you ...sir?"

Milgazia paused in his eyeing a beanbag fishman that sat on the counter. "Yes...whatever is suitable will be quite acceptable to me..."

"Right! Gotcha! Be right out!" Jessica vanished through the door, leaving him with Kara.

Kara smiled at him as she worked at arranging the beanbag souvenirs on a shelf. "So...you with your friends or family, Milgazia-sama?"

"I am travelling with some companions, yes." Milgazia eyed a small wooden doll that was standing in a barrel. Wondering what it was for, he picked it up by the barrel and ended up pulling the barrel off the base. A stick attached to the middle by a spring stood up as the barrel was pulled free. Milgazia raised an eyebrow and hoped that he didn't break the ridiculous toy...whatever. He put the barrel back and saw with some relief that the horizontal stick bent back down like it was supposed to.

"Companions...?" Kara murmured to herself. _What kind of companions, I wonder..._

"Oh, Milgazia-sama!"

The tall Ryuzoku turned to face the girls. Jessica had reappeared, holding something in her hand. "Here's your suit! You can go and change in your room or at the changing room near the springs."

Milgazia opened his palm and was handed a small package. "...this is it?"

Jessica and Kara grinned at him. "Yup!"

Milgazia looked at it dubiously and nodded. "Thank you..." he turned to leave, then remembered the tip tradition. He reached into his sleeve and gave them each a little crystal sphere and left.

"Thank you! Come back again!" Kara called after him. "Ooooh, cute cute CUTE! Right, Jess?"

Jessica turned the marble over in her hand. "He's droolsome, but why'd he give us a marble?"

Kara shook her head. "What a shame... drop-dead gorgeous and weird too..."

Just then, Steven ran in. "Hey, did you gals see a guy in white robes asking about a suit?"

"Yeah. Cute weirdo gave us a marble." Kara replied.

Steven held out his. "They're not marbles! They're _jewels!"_

The three of them gaped at the stones in disbelief. "Who _was_ that guy...?"

Milgazia returned to his room a little while later, turning a little black triangle of fabric over in his gloved hands. He had seen a few of the hotel's male customers on the way back, so he knew how to wear it. It barely covered what it was supposed to, though that was true of most of the males there. "I suppose it is logical...there is no need to have a suit that will take a long time to dry." He shrugged, unclasping his cloak and slipping off his robes and boots. "More efficient that way. I wonder what the attendants found so amusing though." Milgazia pulled off his pants and turned the suit in his hands until he figured out which side was supposed to go in front. He pulled it on, noting that it fit him, snugly, though not uncomfortably. "I could almost believe that those girls had fangs..." he picked up the towel he had been given and put the pair of sandals that was placed next to the bed on his feet and went out, closing the door behind him. He had gone a few steps when he heard a woman call out behind him.

"Excuse me, sir! You forgot your key!"

Milgazia turned, another hotel attendant was running up to him when she was close he saw her eyes widen, and she stumbled. He caught her and set her effortlessly on her feet.

The girl stared at him, then blinked a few times. "Ah...thank you, sir...Here is your key, Mr...?"

"Milgazia. Be careful next time, miss. And thank you." He had forgotten that humans felt a need to lock up their rooms when they left them.

"Oh, I will, Mr. Milgazia. I'm Alexis, and if you need anything, just let me know!"

"I will be sure to." Milgazia turned away again, murmuring to himself about how friendly the staff was. As he made his way to the pools, he added clumsy to the list of attributes. He had run into a double-handful of female maids and waitresses in half as many minutes, a few clinging to him for a moment after crashing into him. They would apologize fervently afterward, of course, introducing themselves and swearing to come to his personal aid to make up for their clumsiness. When he entered the swimming area, the number immediately quadrupled, as other customers suddenly seemed to be in his way despite all the space there was to walk in. The women customers would introduce themselves and then ask if he was alone.

After brushing past the fortieth buxom woman who had bounced off him, he sighed. "Where is Lina?" he muttered.

"Hoi, Milgazia-san!"

The Ryuzoku turned, to see Gourry standing in chest-deep water, waving at him. Gratefully, Milgazia made his way over to the swordsman, when another young woman suddenly burst out of the decorative bushes and ran toward him. Milgazia stepped back to let her pass, and she ran into the pool, squealing as she fell in, splashing water everywhere. The spray hadn't even settled when she popped back up, scratching behind her head and laughing nervously. "I'm soooooo _soooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyy_ sir!" she jumped back out of the pool and ran to him, a towel in her hands. "Did I get you wet, sir? Here, let me, sir, I'm so sorry, let me make it up to you..." she started to pat at the bemused Dragon Elder with the towel.

"Excuse me, my companions are waiting for me. I am quite unhurt. Thank you." Milgazia stepped around her, and strode quickly toward the shaded off area where Gourry had swum back to.

Lina, Sylphiel, Amelia and Filia were talking animatedly when they heard Milgazia's rueful voice. "Ceiphied, I never knew human females could be so clumsy."

"Hey, Milgazia, glad you could..."Lina trailed off, her eyes widening and blushing slightly. Sylphiel, Amelia, and Filia followed suit.

"Eeeh..." Amelia murmured.

Sylphiel blushed and looked down. Lina pulled her eyes up to look at Milgazia's face instead. There had been little hint of his physique, what with his loose robes and billowing cloak covering him, but his broad shoulders should have given it away. Still, it was a bit of a surprise to see that he had a powerfully muscled torso and trim waist. _Well, it wouldn't make sense if he looked majestic in his dragon-form and then pathetic in his human one...but L-sama..._Lina thought. Suddenly she remembered his comment and looked at him. "What do you mean by that, Milgazia-san?"

"It is just that...I can almost believe that I've met every single female here through accident." His brow furrowed as he sat down.

Lina blinked, then burst out laughing. "That was funny, Milgazia-san!"

Sylphiel and Amelia caught onto the pun and also started to laugh. Zelgadiss shook his head and chuckled, guessing easily what must have happened.

Milgazia blinked in confusion. "But...I did not make a joke."

The laughter died swiftly and they all sighed. "Oh, never mind, Milgazia-san. You're safe here." Lina assured him.

Milgazia nodded in agreement. "Yes. I don't think you are as clumsy or awkward as the females I've run into today."

"Well, let's relax and plan out our journey, shall we?" Lina looked up at Xelloss, who was eating nearby. "Could you please hand me the map, Xelloss?" she pointed to where it lay next to a half-eaten chocolate cake.

The Mazoku, dressed in dark purple swimming trunks, left his fork in his mouth, smiled around it, and handed her the map. Then he took the fork out of his mouth and licked a smear of icing from his lip. "This is very good cake, Lina-chan. Try some?" he poked at his slice with this fork, tearing off a bit and offering it to Lina.

Lina took the mouthful and nodded her agreement. "Hey, you're right! That _is_ good! Don't eat all the cake and save me some, Xelloss!"

"Anything you say, Lina-chan," Xelloss chirped, polishing off the remains of his slice and getting himself another.

Lina leaned on the edge of the pool and spread out the map. "Okay, we're here." She pointed to a small dot on the map. "The island of Darata's here." She pointed to a small island some distance south of Demon's Isle. "What was the route you have already plotted out, Milgazia-san?"

Milgazia had lowered himself into the pool and waded over. With his finger, he traced out the path, which bypassed most of the larger cities and avoided the greater obstacles, like rivers. "We took this route because it avoided catching the attentions of higher-level Mazoku who might be in the larger human settlements," he explained. His eyes flicked over to Xelloss, who was making delighted sounds over the cake's rich flavor. "That point is moot now, however."

Lina chuckled. "Yeah. Well, since we just became a larger party, it would be better if we took this path, stopping at towns and the like every now and then to replenish our supplies." She drew out the new route with her fingernail, which did not avoid the slightly smaller towns, but did not go through all of them. "We can also make use of the larger highways and roads, so that should help cut our travel time a bit. Will this do?"

Milgazia glanced at Filia, who looked over Lina's shoulder. The former Miko nodded. "We don't lose so many days, so I don't mind it at all."

"Well, you don't seem to mind roughing it, Filia." Lina said, looking at Milgazia's path. "You cut through most of the forests."

"Well," Filia flushed. "I'm not used to it, but I _did_ want to get to Jiras and Gravos as fast as possible, so I'm learning."

"You're getting tougher, Filia." Lina grinned. "But then, if you think you can survive taking care of a kid, then you can survive anything." She turned to look at Milgazia. "So, Milgazia...you found out what happened about the Ancient Dragons."

Milgazia nodded. "A tragedy and a firm lesson to us all." His brow furrowed, as through remembering something unpleasant.

"So, uh...are there any Ancient Dragons in Dragon's Peak?" Lina asked, trying to distract him. He looked so old when he frowned.

Milgazia shook his head sadly. "No. The Ancient Dragons who fought alongside of us numbered less than a handful of individuals and only because they had been trapped in the Demon's Barrier as we had been. They died in that final onslaught, like much of my clan."

Lina bowed her head. "I see." _I was hoping that Val was wrong in thinking that he was the last Ancient Dragon, as Filia was wrong in thinking she was the last Gold._ Her eyes crept over to where Val's egg sat, safely far from the water but close enough to avail of it's warmth. _Filia is the last of her clan, because there's Milgazia's clan and the other Clans, but Val's the last of his race..._She looked up again when Milgazia continued to talk.

"I remember the Ancient Dragons as being a very closely knit group, their families often living close together, instead of being spread out over the world. The ones who were with us were scouts and messengers reporting in on the status of the other clans. They were very courageous, and very honorable. They were also young...as most of us were young then."

"Aw, Milgazia, you don't look _that_ old, whatever your age is." Gourry piped in cheerfully, splashing his face with some water and hauling himself out of the spring. "I mean, look at Xelloss. He's over three thousand years old and he don't look a day over twenty!" he flipped his braided hair over his shoulder and made for the buffet table.

Xelloss twitched. "I am only over a THOUSAND years old, not THREE!" He looked ready to throw the entire cake he held, plate, fork and all, at Gourry.

Gourry blinked at the furious priest. "So you mean you're only three years old, Xelloss? I had no idea!"

With a yowl of absolute frustration, Xelloss crashed into the ground and stayed there, twitching.

Lina, Milgazia, Filia, and Zelgadiss stared up at the swordsman. "There isn't a cure for stupidity, is there, Milgazia?" Lina muttered through the stone.

Milgazia shook his head once, quite unable to believe that such denseness could exist in such a small area without the resulting singularity becoming a black hole.

"At least he remembered your name this time," Zelgadiss said, submerging himself to regain his composure.

Lina suddenly squealed in horror, and ran up to Xelloss, pulling at him. "Xelloss! Xelloss!"

Everyone blinked. Xelloss yanked his face out of the stone and looked up at Lina, eyes open in surprise. "Lina...?" he murmured. His eyes filled with tears. "You were...worried about me? I'm really touched! Oh Lina-chan!"

"The hell with you!" Lina shoved him aside. "AAAUGH! It's ruined! That absolutely lovely, _delicious_ chocolate cake is RUINED!"

Xelloss tipped over sideways, falling back into the spring. Milgazia began to laugh, and Zelgadiss came up, caught between coughing and chortling. After a few moments, Xelloss burst back out of the water, tears streaming down his face. "LINA-CHAN! YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T WORRIED ABOUT MY FEELINGS AT ALL?!"

"Why should I? You're _Mazoku_, aren't you? Getting your dignity bruised isn't going to kill you! Oh my poor cake...gone!" Lina wailed.

"That was _my_ cake!" Xelloss protested.

"You were going to give me some!"

"I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the spring, ladies and gentlemen!" The companions turned to see a slightly pudgy man with gray hair approach them. "I hope that everything is to your liking. I try so hard to please my customers. My name is Math, and I'm the proprietor of this humble resort." He bowed, sweeping his arms out to either side of him. He wore a bathrobe and a pair of sandals, both of which were adorned with a crest that was also the resort's logo. "And don't worry about the mess. That can be cleaned up easily!" he snapped his fingers and two young men with brooms and washcloths appeared out of the woodwork. They swept up the shattered cake and its plate then jumped back into the bushes, leaving the flagstones without any hint of chocolate.

"I don't suppose that you have any more of that cake," Lina asked Math hopefully.

"Well, the bakers are still making the next batch," Math said, scratching at his double chin thoughtfully. "But there should still be some at the main buffet table!"

"Well, have it brought over here!"

"Oh, that wouldn't be fair to the other guests. I'm afraid if you want some, you'll have to go out and socialize a little." Math said apologetically, bowing. "But as soon as there is a cake finished, I'll be sure to have it sent over here."

"Socialize for some cake?" Xelloss smiled. "I suppose it's not _too_ much of a bother...Later, minna-san!" With that, the Mazoku priest darted out of the bush-enclosed space.

"...does he _really_ have taste buds?" Sylphiel wondered aloud to herself.

"I guess he does, or else he wouldn't be this persistent." Amelia replied, shaking her head. "That must be _some_ cake!"

Lina rolled up imaginary sleeves. "I'll be damned if I let some crazy priest who doesn't know how to cook beat _me_ to one of the best chocolate cakes I've ever tasted! He'd _better_ leave me some! C'mon guys!" she ran after Xelloss, fist in the air.

Zelgadiss shook his head. "I'll stay right here and save the spot for us." With that, he sank lower into the pool and closed his eyes.

"If I don't get there, there won't be any cake left for me to try!" Gourry yelped, racing across the pool and vanishing around the bend.

"Hmmm... if I taste that cake, maybe I'll be able to duplicate it for Gourry!" Sylphiel murmured to herself as she followed.

Amelia struck a pose, leaping out of the pool and showering both Milgazia and Filia with water. "It would be unjust to let beautifully prepared cakes be uneaten!" she cried. "Let them fulfill the purpose for which they were baked in the name of Love and Justice!" with that, she scampered after the others.

Filia sighed, climbed out of the pool and flipped her wet hair over her shoulder. "I suppose I could ask Sylphiel-san to teach me to cook it, but I have to taste it to know it was mixed right..." she turned to look at Zelgadiss. "Could you please look after Val's egg for me, Zelgadiss-san?"

Zel nodded, not even bothering to open his eyes and waved her off.

"I might as well go as well." Milgazia said, hoisting himself out of the water. "This human preoccupation with food is something that I find curious indeed. It deserves research."

After the Dragon Elder had gone, Zelgadiss sighed in relief. "Aaaaahh...peace and quiet at last." Happily, the Chimera sank into the hot spring and vanished altogether.

Xelloss had managed to wheedle a slice from the waitress at the buffet table. Lina and Gourry argued on who would get the next slice so Amelia and Filia got their slices first. Sylphiel got a slice for herself and Gourry, so the fight that was supposed to have been did not happen.

Lina grinned. "Thanks Sylphiel! He's outta my hair! Now for that lovely..." she turned back to the buffet and gaped. The waitress put away the platter that had held the cake and placed some fruit salad in its place. "Oh no! It's all GONE!" she wailed, big fat HUGE tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She rushed to the table, looking back and forth frantically, hoping that there was a slice left for her, a crumb perhaps, even a little smear of icing...

"Pardon me, Lina...would you like some?"

Lina turned to see Milgazia holding out his plate to her. On it were _two_ slices of the much-coveted chocolate cake. Her eyes grew wide. "Why do you have two pieces?"

Milgazia shrugged. "The waitress gave them to me. I am not all that hungry, so this would just go to waste. Would you like to share it with me?" The others had gotten their own respective meals and now occupied a table, eating.

"Would I?!" Lina grinned. "I'd _love_ to!"

Xelloss looked up upon hearing Lina's enthusiastic cry. He and the others watched as she followed the Ryuzoku to the only free table a few meters away. Xelloss' eyes narrowed as Milgazia pulled out the chair for Lina and placed the cake in front of her.

Lina smiled up at him in surprise as she sat down and he pushed her and the chair closer to the table. "Hey, thanks, Milgazia-san... you didn't have to do that..."

Milgazia shook his head as he moved to other side of the table. "It is only proper and polite, Lina. Is that not how a human male should treat a lady?"

Lina blushed slightly at being called a lady. "No one calls _me_ a lady, and I hardly qualify as one..." she protested softly. "Thanks."

The Dragon Elder raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You are a human maiden in full bloom, are you not? I do not see why you should not be considered a lady." he lowered himself into his own chair directly across from her.

Gourry chuckled, overhearing the Ryuzoku's affirmation. "Heh, no one in his right mind would call Lina ladylike -" Sylphiel laid a finger over his mouth.

"Well, in a way... Milgazia-san is right. Lina's old enough to be called a lady and not a girl... though you wouldn't know it from the way she acts sometimes..." Amelia said softly.

Sylphiel shook her head. "Oh, I don't think so... Maybe Lina-san can be ladylike too... just like she is being ladylike now with Milgazia-san, ne?"

Xelloss clacked his teeth on his fork and finished chewing before he spoke. "Oh yes...she is being very ladylike. She has always been a lady. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed that." he looked sideways at Milgazia from their table as he drank. "Unlike some other people I could mention..." he didn't look at Filia but everyone there knew who it was directed at.

Filia snorted in derision. "Hmph! What would you know about being a gentleman and being ladylike? Filth like you wouldn't travel in the proper circles of society to recognize the manners of a lady even if it hit you in the head!"

Xelloss grinned. "I guess you really must know what you're talking about, Filia-chan. I mean, with _your_ attitude, I'd say you were barred at the gates of polite society when they saw you coming a mile away!" He laughed.

Filia shook with rage and threw her fork at him. "YOU NAMAGOMI!!"

Lina turned at the ruckus and sighed, glad that she was for once, not sharing the table with them. "Geh... I'm not letting those two ruin my dessert."

Milgazia watched as the verbal battle between Filia and Xelloss escalated to its usual dizzying heights. "Why does she call him 'namagomi'?"

"Oh, that started when they met. I asked Xelloss about it. He asked her how the Karyu-oh was doing and she started screaming at him, calling him a cockroach and garbage. I'd say he was pretty darn insulted."

Milgazia frowned slightly, nodding. "I see..."

"Oh, never mind them, let's get to more important things, like..." Lina reached for a fork and realized that she forgot to bring one with her. "Oh drat, I forgot..."

"...your fork?" Milgazia held out one to her, holding one of his own. He gestured to the plate as Lina took the utensil, thanking him. "Ladies first."

"Thanks!" Lina said, carving off a mouthful and guiding it to her mouth eagerly. Her eyes popped open, and she closed them again, sighing happily. It _was_ worth it, being almost sinfully rich in flavor. She could taste little bits of solid chocolate in the icing layer between cakes, which was almost black in color but not bitter, and the cake itself was moist, almost creamily melting in her mouth. "Ooooh, yum...it's great! It's absolutely _delicious_! Isn't that right, Milgazia?"

The Ryuzoku nodded in agreement, his mouth full. He waved to a waiter and mimed drinking, then pointed at himself and Lina. Milgazia turned back to Lina and smiled. "I must agree...It is very flavorful indeed. I am afraid I'm not used to such rich foods though...you may have the rest, if you like."

Lina gazed at him, stars filling her eyes. "Of course I like! Thanks, Milgazia!"

"It is no problem at all..." Milgazia replied, taking the drinks from the waiter and sipping his judiciously.

"I guess that it makes sense you're not used to this." Lina poked her fork at the cake. "Chocolate isn't that easy to get in Dragon's Peak after all, ne?"

Milgazia nodded gravely. "That is quite true." He sipped more of the fruit punch he had been given, then drained the glass. The moment he set it down, a waitress appeared out of nowhere and refilled it, pausing to smile winsomely at him before she sashayed off.

"I really love this cake," Lina said, having already finished off half. "The food in this place is quite good." She snapped her fingers at a waiter and proceeded to order some tempura finger foods. "Double portions, if you please."

Milgazia looked at his glass, sipping frequently. "So, Filia came to Dragon's Peak for help." Lina raised her eyebrows at him inquiringly.

Milgazia nodded, swallowing more of his punch. "She wished to learn about taking care of baby Ryuzoku. While it has been a while since we've had any hatchings, the youngest Ryuzoku we have are about her age, and their parents remember taking care of infants. She seems to have amassed enough information on the subject to be confident enough to take Val and live outside of the Valley."

Lina smiled. "Glad to see she's taking things responsibly for a change! I hope she decides to go back...Val needs to grow up with some of the other Ryuzoku too, so he can learn about being one." she took another bite out of her cake. "So...if you don't mind me asking, that is...how did the other Ryuzoku take learning about what happened to the Ancient Dragons?"

Milgazia's brow furrowed a little. "Badly. Especially the youngest ones. They are idealistic, but still..." he shook his head. "Such a thing must never happen again."

Lina leaned forward. "I don't get it, Milgazia-san... why didn't the other dragons who followed the other Dragon Kings help your clan? Even Neechan could be vague about the histories..."

"Each of the Shinzoku were assigned to a particular part of the world to watch over, to guard against Shaburanigdo's resurrection. Neither could risk leaving his or her sphere of influence...for the Mazoku might have over-run it if they did."

"But that happened anyway in the Kouma War!" Lina protested as the waiter brought back a trayful of the requested tempura tidbits.

"No. Each of the Kings support each other in a way...and the plan of the Mazoku was masterful indeed." Milgazia's hands curled around his glass as he gazed into the liquid inside and beyond. "They sealed us away in this area and attacked the Seiryu-oh with all their might and Gaav while we were confused and in disarray. It was in the heart of this chaos that Gaav faced Seiryu-oh-sama and Xelloss was sent after us. In a way, were already injured, weakened, on the astral level when Xelloss appeared. It was why...he took us down so easily."

Lina gazed at him, thinking to herself. _He was alive when the Kouma War happened...how old was he then, I wonder..._ she watched him drain the glass he held. _I wonder if I could get him to tell me...it would be very interesting to know what really happened in the War_..._all we have are legends, fragmented records..._

Milgazia set his glass down and again a busty young waitress sashayed over. She leaned over while she poured, filling it. She overbalanced and ended up pressing against him, just as Lina was wondering what to say in order to banish the sudden pall that darkened the day.

"Ooh, I'm so _very_ sorry sir!" the waitress cooed, brushing her hand across his chest and jiggled a little more against Milgazia, who only looked up at her, a little confused.

Lina stared in shock for a moment before hiding recovering. _That definitely worked_, she thought wryly.

She hid her smile with a mouthful of cake, knowing that this girl was being very blatant. It seemed that Milgazia had no idea what the waitress was doing, and Lina wondered how long it would be before she got frustrated. There was nothing worse than trying to catch the attention of a totally clueless man. Out of the corner of her eye, Lina caught a glimpse of Amelia's and Filia's scandalized expressions. Sylphiel simply looked embarrassed.

"Quite all right...no harm done." Milgazia replied politely.

"Oh no...let me make it _up_ to you!" the waitress purred, a lock of long pink hair slipping from her shoulder-clip to brush against the Dragon Elder's cheek. "My name is Medeline. Just call for me anytime."

Milgazia sneezed, the hair tickling his nose as Medeline leaned forward some more, making him jerk away. Lina took pity on him at that point and stood, having finished her cake, snacks and drink. As she rose, Lina quickly grabbed Milgazia's hand, tugging the Ryuzoku to his feet and away from the waitress. "C'mon, let's go for a swim. I'm parched."

"Ah...as you wish, Lina..." Milgazia replied, trotting obediently along after her. "But perhaps you shouldn't run...you just ate after all."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey guys!" Lina waved to the others. "Let's get back to our spot! It's getting _too_ crowded around here for my taste." She glanced back at the over-endowed waitress, who glared at her and flounced off in a huff. _That looked pretty bad. Good thing I rescued Milgazia from her. I don't think that he knew what she was talking about..._Lina decided, just as the Sylphiel, Gourry, Amelia, Filia and Xelloss fell into step around her and Milgazia.

"Lina-san...shouldn't we be getting some rest?" Filia asked her as they entered the secluded area that they had reserved. Zelgadiss was languidly relaxing against the side of the pool, letting all his muscles go limp.

"In a bit. I want to enjoy the springs first before we all turn in. It would be a waste if we didn't." Lina replied. Amelia dove into the water and surfaced some distance away. "Nice dive, Amelia!"

"Thanks, Lina-san! Why don't you join me? The water's even more wonderful now!" Filia dove into the spring and surfaced next to Amelia. Sylphiel slipped in and swam to a nearby boulder. Gourry sat at the edge and splashed with his feet.

Lina grinned suddenly. "That's a great idea!" She let go of Milgazia's hand darted away from the edge of the pool, snickering evilly. Milgazia looked after her curiously and lowered himself sagely into the pool, Xelloss swimming slowly past.

"Eh?" Amelia and Filia blinked. "I thought she was going to join us..."

Sylphiel burst out laughing. "Oh, she is!" the Shrine Maiden squealed and ducked underwater.

Amelia and Filia stared then looked up. The two of them hugged each other with a yelp of dismay.

"Lina-san, you wouldn't DARE!" Filia yelled.

"She _is!_" Amelia whined, trying to hide behind Filia, who pulled her back out from relative safety.

"INVERSE CANNONBALL!" Lina crowed, having launched herself into the air with a levitation spell. She stopped floating and catapulted toward the princess and the Dragon Maiden, laughing maniacally.

Filia screeched as Lina's landing resulted in a giant geyser of hot water, soaking the former Miko. Amelia was carried off by a wave, and another miniature tsunami soaked Xelloss, Gourry and Milgazia in the far end of the spring.

The red-headed sorceress surfaced, spitting out a jet of water in a lovely arc before almost drowning herself with her laughter. "Bwahahahahahahaha! The look on your faces! Oh, it was RICH! Priceless!"

Sylphiel and Zelgadiss reemerged from under the waves where they had escaped from Lina's majestic cannonball. The chimera looked at Sylphiel. "Should we get her for this?" he jerked his thumb at the gloating Lina.

Sylphiel giggled and ducked back underwater. She resurfaced next to Lina and proceeded to splash her. Zelgadiss joined her a few moments later, and soon, all three of them were engaged in a water-squirt war.

"Lina-san!" Amelia complained. "That was sneaky and downright underhanded!"

Filia bobbed out of the water, flipping her long mane of blond hair over her face. "This calls for revenge!" she grinned at Amelia. The Saillune princess nodded vehemently in agreement. Soaked to the bone, they both climbed out of the pool.

Milgazia wiped his face with his hand and looked over to Xelloss, who was sputtering and floundering. Gourry was hitting the side of his head, trying to get some water out of his ear. The Dragon Elder heard a wet-sounding splat next to him and looked up to see both Filia and Amelia posing next to him, with identical expressions of righteous indignation. He sweatdropped. "Filia? Amelia? What are you...?"

"Lina Inverse! That was a very unjust thing to do, to suddenly get us all so wet without even warning us!" Amelia said in her Justice-lecture mode.

Lina splashed Sylphiel with a large wave and hit Zel with a squirt attack to the face. "Aw, come on, Amelia! What fun would it have been if I warned you?" she climbed out of the water and stood on a rock.

"Fun or not, we both must have our revenge!" Filia proclaimed, one arm uncrossing from where they were both folded across her bosom. She leveled her finger at Lina. "Prepare yourself, Lina Inverse!"

Sylphiel dove out of the way, laughing, while Zel raced out of the way, taking care to knock Lina off her perch and into the water.

Milgazia prudently stepped out of disaster's way, while Xelloss vanished. Sylphiel resurfaced beside Gourry. "Let's move over here, Gourry-sama...it's safer." The shrine maiden pulled him from the spring's edge and over to some tables.

Lina surfaced, sputtering. "ZEL! I'm gonna _get_ you for that!"

"Worry about your own sopping wet hide!" the chimera retorted from the safety of some rocks.

"What are you - eh?" Lina blinked. "Where did Filia and Amelia...oh no." she looked up. "Eeeeeek!"

Filia and Amelia reappeared some five feet above her, and all three of them vanished in a noisy, watery explosion.

When the mist cleared, the three girls were laughing and splashing at each other until, unable to breathe, they bobbed quietly in the spring waters, occasionally hiccuping and coughing.

"that..."Filia began, grinning crazily.

"...was fun." Lina and Amelia chorused, weakly snickering.

"Well, all good things have to come to an end, ladies..." Zelgadiss said, picking up his towel. "I'm turning in. What about you?"

Gourry yawned. "Yeah. It was fun watching them trying to drown each other...but we've got an early day tomorrow."

"Let's hit the showers, Lina-san, Amelia-san, Filia-san?' Sylphiel asked, holding out several towels. The thoroughly soaked trio made their way to her and accepted the towels.

Milgazia looked up from where he had been examining Val's egg. "Amazingly enough, he stayed dry. Which is more than I can say for the lot of us." He announced, handing the egg back to Filia. He flipped his wet bangs out of his eyes and gave Lina a relatively wry smile.

Lina chuckled and clapped the Dragon Lord on the shoulder lightly. "Hey, we _did_ loosen up, and that's what we were here for. A little play never hurt a body." Then she looked up at him and at her friends. "Do you think Milgazia will need an escort back to his room? He might get mugged on the way."

The girls all looked at each other. Amelia scratched the back of her head. "Well..."

"I think it would be best if we made sure that he made it back safely." Sylphiel said.

Zel chuckled. "Milgazia-san, I advise that you lock your door after you get to your room. It will...keep out ...bugs."

Milgazia looked at them all, not really understanding. "I don't understand how locking my door will keep out insects..."

"Just take our word for it, Milgazia-san." Gourry shook his head as they all headed back to the hotel proper. They made it a point to keep Milgazia in the middle of the group. Xelloss simply disappeared, as was his wont. Between the lot of them they escorted Milgazia to his room, much to the disappointment of various women who had hoped to bump into the Dragon Elder one more time.

Lina gently pushed the bewildered Ryuzoku into his room. "You'll be safe here."

"Now, don't forget, don't open the door to strangers, okay, Milgazia-san?" Amelia advised.

"Amelia-san...He's a grown man...er...dragon." Sylphiel admonished.

"Whatever. Night, Milgazia! Sleep tight!" Lina said, pulling the door shut. "Lock the door!" she shouted after him.

Obediently, Milgazia did as he was told. "I appreciate their concern...but I wish I knew what they were all so concerned about." He turned away and blinked. On his bed lay, stretched out sensually, was the waitress from before. He couldn't remember her name, so only blinked. "Good...evening."

"Hi there, handsome." The waitress purred. "I wanted to make up for earlier...so here I am." She slid out of the bed and sashayed over to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"I have already accepted your apology." Milgazia replied stiffly, taking her hands and turning her around by the shoulders. He gently but firmly pushed her toward the door. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to take my rest. Good night." He unlocked the door, guided her out and shut the door again, slipping the bolt back into place with a loud clink.

Shocked, Medeline stared at the door. That had never happened before! Her ego hurt, she fled.

From around the corner, Amelia, Sylphiel, Lina, Zelgadiss, Gourry and Filia blinked. "Persistent little tart, wasn't she?" Lina muttered.

Sylphiel nodded, her eyes wide at the audacity of the girl.

Zelgadiss shrugged. "Well, that's done. Let's go to bed, everyone." He yawned.

Filia nodded. "Must get up early tomorrow!"

Lina trotted off. "Night, everyone!" Everyone else scattered Gourry escorting Sylphiel to her room before heading for his. They had an early day tomorrow.

A new day...

A new quest.

Filia sighed, tucking Val's egg snugly against her chest. She reached over and blew out the candle on the bedside table. She kissed the egg gently, murmuring a lullaby in Ryuzoku before drifting off herself, gazing out the window panes.

Outside her window, a shadow moved across the night, briefly blotting out the sliver of moon peeking through the trees.

Filia woke, shivering, realizing that the window had opened. She rose and closed it, too sleepy to remember that the window had been closed when she had laid Val on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Bargain! A Learning Experienc...

**Slayers Dragon's Cycle: 3/?: Bargain! A Learning Experience!**

_Note: Thanks to Merlinros for the title suggestion!_

* * *

Milgazia rose before the sun did, as was his habit. He got out of bed, stretched, and pulled on his clothes, taking a few moments to wash his face, rinse out his mouth and make the bed. Taking his journal out of his cloak, he began to write, choosing to write rather than use a spell.

"_Second week, fourth day,_

_We met up with Lina Inverse and her friends yesterday through chance and accident. One of her companions was being accosted by some thieves and I aided her. _

_Xelloss, servant of the Greater Beast and Dragonslayer, still travels with them. Naturally, he does not say whether it is out of whim or task. I will remain watchful, as always, where he is concerned._

_Filia's behavior towards him is curious. As far as I know, none save Lina and her friends have survived insulting the Dragonslayer, as he normally does not tolerate such affronts on his honor. Perhaps he has orders regarding Filia's continued existence, but whatever the reason, she still lives and that aids my task greatly. Val must live._

_I simply cannot believe there are no Ancient Dragons left. Nor can I understand the reasons behind their slaughter. Surely there must still be a few left living, hiding now in fear of the Gold Dragons because of what came to pass. If there are, I must find them...the Mazoku are enemy enough without us fighting amongst each other._

_If the Ancients are truly all gone, then I must do the next best thing: find everything I can about them...for Val's sake. "_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. As he raised his head, Lina's voice filtered through. "Milgazia-san? Are you up yet?"

Blinking in astonishment, Milgazia realized that the sun had risen already and he must have slept later than he normally did. It usually did an hour after he woke. _I must have slept well indeed. I suppose it is true that hot spring baths aid one's relaxation greatly._ Milgazia put his journal back into his cloak then rose and went to the door, unlocking it. He opened it and smiled in greeting down at the petite sorceress standing there. "Good morning, Lina. Did you sleep well?"

Lina grinned up at him. "Yup! Slept like a baby. You?"

"Better than I have in a while."

"Glad to hear it! Well, I'm going down to breakfast. We'll leave right after it. You packed already?" Lina asked.

Milgazia paused. "Well, what do I do with the swimsuit they gave me?"

Lina shrugged. "Keep it, I guess. It's good to have a spare..."

"I suppose you are right... I will join you in a moment, Lina. You may go on ahead, if you wish."

"Nah...I can wait for you." Lina settled against the doorframe easily, her arms crossed lightly over her stomach.

Milgazia blinked in surprise, and stepped back, gesturing for her to enter. "I will only be a moment..." he murmured as he stepped into the bathroom.

Lina nodded absently, looking around the room to see if Milgazia needed any help. "Take your time, breakfast is still being cooked after all..." _Then again, he doesn't have anything but his clothes on him...I've never seen a travelling pack or anything like one..._

"I'm finished packing, Lina... we may go now." Milgazia stepped back out, pulling the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Huh?" Lina blinked at him. "Gee, you really _do_ only take a moment, huh?"

A small smile passed over his lips. "The swimsuit is the only thing I am taking with me. It _will_ make an interesting and useful souvenir."

"Well, you have a point..." Lina laughed as they left the room. Upon rejoining their companions, they found that breakfast was being ordered and the waitress serving them was none other than the rosy-haired Medeline.

"Why, _hi _there sir..." Medeline crooned, bumping up against Milgazia as he pulled out a chair for Lina to sit down in. "Can I take your order?"

Zelgadiss rolled his eyes, his instincts telling him that this girl was trouble. The sooner that they were out of here, the better, and he told Sylphiel so in a low voice.

Sylphiel watched Lina pick up her menu. "I don't think that's very likely, Zelgadiss-san..."

Filia nodded in agreement as another waiter brought in Gourry and Amelia's orders. Xelloss was already buttering his toast.

Milgazia sat down then inclined his head toward Lina. "Ladies first, I believe the custom is..." he replied.

"Right! Thanks, Milgazia-san...I'll have..." Lina began, opening the menu and skimming it.

"Would you like some tea or coffee? Pancakes? We've got a really delicious blueberry pancake mix..." the waitress sidled in between Lina and Milgazia, bumping into Lina with her hip.

"Hey! Watch where you're swaying!" Lina snapped.

Medeline looked over her shoulder. "I'm _so _sorry, miss... I'll take your order in a moment."

"But I'm supposed to order now!" Lina stood up, angry.

"Yes...Lina is supposed to..." Milgazia began, just when the manager, Math, bustled over.

"Medeline! Just what do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. "Playing favorites again, are you? I _told _you what would happen if you did! You're fired!"

Lina blinked in surprise. "Hey...wait a sec..."

"Oh dear," Sylphiel murmured.

Medeline burst into tears. "But Math-sama, I'm just taking their orders!"

"That's quite true, Sir." Milgazia interjected.

"I have to agree. Everyone else has had their order taken, save them." Zelgadiss said.

"There's no need for the young lady to lose her job, since she is just doing it." Milgazia protested softly.

"Yes, I agree! It's unjust!" Amelia scolded.

Medeline nodded once, surprised that they were defending her.

Milgazia tapped her on the arm. "Just take Lina's order first. I haven't made up my mind yet on anything." he glanced over at Math. "Is that all right?"

Flustered, Math nodded. "All right, but this is your last chance, Medeline...one more stunt like this, and you're out!"

"Yes, Math-sama! Thank you, Math-sama!" Medeline bowed again and again as the Silver Springs Resort manager turned and hustled away. When he had left the room, Medeline bowed to them. "Thank you..." she rose, tears in her eyes.

"Take my order, and we'll forget _all _about this incident, okay?" Lina sat back down and picked up her menu. "But I think you should try to stay out of trouble...whatever it is."

Medeline nodded. "Right! Now..." she picked her pen up from it's string. "May I take your order, Lina-sama?"

It was about an hour and a half later when they finally exited the dining hall. "Aaah... that was some really good food..." Lina gloated, rubbing her belly happily.

Gourry looked at her. "Yeah. It was worth it, having triple portions..." he grinned.

"Yum! I wonder if I can buy the recipe to those breakfast biscuits..." Amelia mused. "They're simply fantastic!"

Filia and Sylphiel looked at them. "We just need to go and get our bags. We packed already, but we left them in the room."

Zelgadiss was already climbing up the stairs. "I'll get yours too, Gourry."

"Hey, thanks, Zel. I'll just go to the men's room." the swordsman replied.

"I'll just wait for you outside, if you don't mind." Xelloss said, vanishing.

"I need to go to the ladies room and freshen up. Filia-san, could I ask you to bring my pack too?" Amelia called.

Filia smiled down at her. "It's no problem at all."

Lina looked up at Milgazia. "I guess that we'll just wait here."

Milgazia nodded, his expression serene. It was always better when Xelloss wasn't around, in his opinion. "Would you care to sit down, Lina-san?"

"No, thanks, Milgazia. I'll just stand. Helps settle my stomach." she smiled at him and started to walk around as the Ryuzoku sat down in one of the lobby chairs. She paused to admire a particularly intricate carving that was actually a model of the whole resort, marveling at the detail. _Wow. There's even water flowing through the thing. I wonder how they made it work.._. She was gazing at the tiny fish swimming around in the model's springs that she didn't notice a pink-haired waitress slip out of the shadows and trot over to her.

Medeline sidled over to Lina coughed. "Uh, excuse me..."

"Hm?" Lina turned. "Oh, it's you...Medeline, right?"

The waitress nodded. "I wanted to apologize... again, for being so rude earlier..."

Lina waved it away. "Hey, I said I'd forget about it, right? I've forgotten already."

Medeline giggled. "Thank you, Miss Lina..." She glanced over at where Milgazia was sitting, idly browsing through a travel brochure. Grinning, she nudged Lina and leaned in to whisper enviously "Hey, you've got a real fine catch there. You're lucky. Me... I'm hoping some nice rich man will fall in love with me and marry me... I guess I kinda came on too strong, huh? Make sure you take good care of him, ya hear me?"

Lina blinked and stared at the waitress. "What are you talking about?"

The pink-haired girl shoved at her playfully. "Aw, come on... I can see it too! You're lucky, Miss Lina...he's cute, he's sweet, and he's probably some kind of noble, and you can't get that kind of guy often..."

Lina was spared from answering by Milgazia calling for her. "Lina, the others are coming back..."

"...right. I gotta go. You work hard now, okay?" Lina started to trot over to where her friends had gathered and were waiting.

Medeline nodded. "I will! Have a safe trip!"

The companions passed the souvenir shoppe on the way out and found Jessica, Kara and Steven there, waiting for them.

"Uh, excuse me, Milgazia-sama..." Steven began, looking very embarrassed, stepping forward and bowing.

Everyone blinked in surprise, and Milgazia stepped to the front of the group. "Yes, what is it?"

Steven scratched the back of his head. "It's...about these." he held out the gemstones Milgazia had given them the day before. "We can't take them, really..."

"Ah..." Milgazia blinked. "Those were inappropriate tips?" he took back the gemstones and turned them over in his hand.

"TIPS?!" Lina, Gourry and Zelgadiss gasped.

Milgazia reached into his robes and put something in Steven's hand. "I'm sorry for giving you an inappropriate amount. Here, I trust these will be sufficient. Please give the extra stone to the waitress who served us breakfast. I forgot to leave a tip." He removed his hand and Steven gaped at the stones, sapphire, ruby, emerald, and diamond, each twice the size of the first set of tips the Ryuzoku had given.

Jessica and Kara stared in disbelief. They couldn't refuse the tip any longer without seeming rude or greedy - apparently this foreign nobleman had completely misunderstood what they were trying to say. In unison, they all bowed. "Thank you very much, Milgazia-sama! We hope you all enjoyed your stay at Silver Springs Resort!" they chorused.

"Milgazia-san, when is the last time you left the Valley?" Amelia asked politely, while Lina got over her shock.

Milgazia shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid I haven't left since just after the Kouma War. I've been too busy since. Why do you ask, Amelia-san?"

"It's because nobody uses jewels for currency, Milgazia..." Xelloss said, having seen the entire episode. "Humans consider them very valuable, but they're not used in common barter or trade." he told the tall Ryuzoku as they began to walk down the path.

Milgazia looked over to Filia, and the former Miko shook her head. "That's true, Milgazia-sama... don't you have money on you?"

"Money? As in, coins? Uhm...I think I have a few coins..." Milgazia started to search through his clothes and cloak. He brought out several pouches and looked inside them before putting each pouch back in it's hidden pocket. "I'm afraid I don't have money. I have..." he brought out a pouch and looked inside, pulling out a large sapphire after a moment. It sat in the palm of his hand like a piece of the ocean deep. "Uhm, no, that wasn't what I wanted to show you..." he dropped the gem back into the pouch and put the pouch away, then pulled another out of his sleeve. He shook some of the contents onto his hand and several brightly colored gems, some colorless, all of them as large as Lina's thumbnail and each finely cut and faceted, dropped out. "Neither were those..." he put that pouch away and fumbled around again. "Ah, I do believe...yes, I think this is the pouch." he drew out a pouch from the folds of his cloak and emptied the pouch. The others heard the sound of coins falling against each other. "Yes, I knew I had some." Milgazia said happily, then opened his hand to reveal some gold disks and the odd gold nugget.

Amelia's eyes went wide. "Those coins are older than the Kouma War!"

"And that nugget is as big as ...as..." Gourry faltered, not knowing what to compare it to.

"A cookie," Sylphiel finished.

Zelgadiss and Xelloss sweatdropped. "...right." Zel murmured.

"Well...it _does _kind of look like...a cookie..." Xelloss chuckled softly.

"Let me see!" Lina said, running up and pulling down Milgazia's wrist to grab a coin. She held it up and looked at it, then stared at Milgazia. "Where'd you get this? And all those jewels! And that nugget?! You're carrying a fortune in gems!"

"Hm?" Milgazia's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "Well... My one of elven friends makes jewelry, and Memphis sometimes gives me the gems she finds. The coins I had when I last visited Saillune - the crown prince gave them to me so I could buy a new cloak when he tore mine with his sword by mistake."

"WHAT?!" Amelia exclaimed, mortified. "Why'd he attack you?!"

"Oh, he didn't attack me...he was asking his sword master if his new technique was any good...Everything was doing well until the sword slipped out of his hand and slashed my cloak." Milgazia replied.

"I remember the then crown prince's ineptitude with the blade was legendary, even amongst the Mazoku." Xelloss laughed.

Little blue kami formed around Amelia's head as she slumped in embarrassment. "I'm so ashamed..."

"Never mind that..." Lina said impatiently. "These coins are out of date, Milgazia-san, so they can't be used any more."

Milgazia blinked. "They can't?"

"So, why don't I just take them off your hands, hm?" Lina offered, smiling winsomely. Behind her, everyone facefaulted.

"Lina!" Filia exclaimed indignantly, pulling her face out of the dirt road.

Milgazia suddenly laughed and wagged his finger at Lina. "Oh no, human maiden. I might be behind on the exchange rate and business etiquette of the modern age, but I'm not completely ignorant." he closed his fist and hid it behind his back. "What will you trade me for those coins? I get the impression they're valuable."

Sylphiel grabbed Lina's arm. "Lina-san, you wouldn't swindle one of your own travelling companions, would you?"

"Swindle him? Oh no, I'm just working on trading with Milgazia-san here..." Lina reached into her pocket and pulled out an abacus. "Right, Milgazia, let's get to trading. I'll trade you ... those coins for twenty silver pieces!"

Milgazia raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Gold for silver? I think not. These coins are also old, and I could probably sell them to a museum or..." he turned to Amelia. "These would be considered a national treasure of sorts, wouldn't they? I'll sell you each coin for ten gold pieces each, does that sound fair?"

Amelia blinked in surprise. "Actually they're..."

"WAY OVERPRICED!" Lina clamped her hands over the princess' mouth.

"You think so?" Milgazia blinked. "Well...How about eight per coin?"

"Five for two!" Lina held up two fingers. She let go of Amelia and hopped over to stand in front of the Ryuzoku.

"Six each." Milgazia countered.

This went on for a while, until they finally settled on seven per coin. Since Milgazia had some fifteen coins, Lina paid him a hundred and twelve gold pieces, with a half Saillune Crown. Lina managed to wheedle the nugget down to fifteen gold pieces before he agreed to part with it.

Milgazia looked pleased. "Well, now I have some current currency...It was nice doing business with you, Lina." he tucked the pouch into his belt.

"That was some pretty sharp trading, Milgazia-sama..." Filia complimented the Elder.

"I needed the money..."

Lina lagged a little behind them, gloating. Amelia tiptoed over. "But, Lina-san...ten for each coin was already cheap."

"Shut up! I got them for a bargain." Lina hissed. "But those gems! If I could get them for the same kind of value..."

"You're not going to try..." Sylphiel began.

"I most definitely will!" Lina skipped forward again. "Oh, Milgazia-san...what about those gemstones you're carrying? I'd like to buy some from you."

"Oh? Well, I've got several kinds..." Milgazia reached into his cloak and pulled out one of his numerous pouches. He reached into the pouch and took out a handful of gems, of varying sizes and as many colors as a rainbow.

"How about five of those little ones for a gold piece?" Lina asked, pointing to some rubies that were as big as her pinkie joint.

"Oh no. I know humans value gemstones very much. Two gold pieces each."

"What? No way!" Lina exclaimed.

"You could sell them to a jeweler's shop in the next town we visit, Milgazia...I'm sure they could offer you good prices on-" Xelloss suggested.

"Shut _up_, Xelloss! You're the cheapskate who always orders water in a restaurant!" Lina snapped at him.

"I'm just more prudent with my money..." Xelloss murmured, then caught Lina's patented Glare of Death. "I'll just keep quiet now..."

Lina turned back to Milgazia. "Two for three of those rubies!"

Milgazia shook his head. "Four gold for three. That's a bargain, since I asked for two gold pieces each."

"That's highway robbery!" Lina protested.

"We _are _on the highway," Milgazia pointed out. "But I'm not robbing you, I'm trading _with _you. Four."

Gourry laughed. "Well, that _does _make sense... We _are _on the road..."

"And Lina's getting those gems duty-free." Zelgadiss chuckled, as they watched the two haggle back and forth.

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky when they finally finished. Milgazia had replaced two pouches of gems with three and a half pouches of gold pieces. Lina was not so happy, since she wasn't able to manage tricking the Elder into selling his gems cheaper.

Milgazia reached into his pocket again and pulled out something. "Here, Lina...in appreciation of your bargaining skills and teaching me a few tricks of the trade." He pressed something into her hand and smiled.

Lina blinked, then opened her fist. In her palm lay a dull gray nugget of metal, the size of a dove's egg, resembling lead.

"After all those gems and gold, you're giving her lead, Milgazia-san?" Sylphiel asked surprised.

Zelgadiss looked closer at the nugget. "That's not lead, Sylphiel..."

"It's orinhalcon...!" Filia exclaimed.

Lina's eyes widened. Orinhalcon was far more valuable than gold to mages, for the metal was invulnerable to most magic spells."...thank you, Milgazia."

"You're welcome." With that, the Ryuzoku continued to walk down the path.

Lina grinned suddenly. The day wasn't a total wipeout after all.

* * *

_kami_ - those little blue flame things that float around a character's head when they're depressed. ; aka _onibi_, spirit lights / demon lights.


	4. You Are Cordially Invited ToDinner!

**Slayers Dragon's Cycle 4: You Are Cordially Invited To… Dinner!**

* * *

"Aah, at last! There's the town." Lina looked down the hill and smiled, already anticipating the wonderful meal that she would order and enjoy; the hot bath to relax her muscles and scrub the dirt from her body that she would take and the soft goose-down pillows that her head would hit when she went to sleep that night. Six days on the road made for good travel time but lousy bedding. With visions of roast beef and gravy-soaked mashed potatoes dancing in her head, Lina steadily got more impatient. "Let's get going, already!! I'm starving!" she gestured for them to hurry and started to trot down the path, eager to see the day done.

Behind her, the rest of her motley crew followed, Gourry and Amelia talking with Sylphiel about her oft-mentioned and famous stew, while Zelgadiss and Milgazia walked in between Filia and Xelloss.

"…so do you think that there might be a cure for me in Dragon's Peak, Milgazia-san?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I am only speculating, Zelgadiss." Milgazia replied. "Yours is an unusual curse, and I will admit that I have not heard of its like. But perhaps there lies some clue to a cure there. I am afraid I can offer you nothing more than a mere hope." He inclined his head apologetically.

Zelgadiss smiled. "It is all right. Even a hope is more than I can wish for. I am patient. Will you allow me to search in the Valley of Dragons someday?"

"Someday." Milgazia nodded.

"Aw, Zel, do you have to be so gloomy again?" Lina asked, hands on hips. "Look, we're almost to town and the sun's about to set. Let's think about good things, like fish baked in lemon juice and white wine sauce, honey-roasted chicken, marinated sirloin beef steaks, leg of lamb in sour cream…"

_Growl._

"Lina, you're making me hungry." Gourry complained.

"That goes double for me." Amelia looked down at her belly.

Filia shook her head and laughed. "She hasn't changed a bit. Always thinking about food."

Milgazia looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, Lina's appetite _alone_ demands whole menus, and when she, Gourry, and Amelia get together…" Filia shook her head again, this a rueful memory.

"Hey!" Lina cried. "I'm sure you two are also hungry!" she pointed at the two Ryuzoku. "When's the last time that you've had basted turkey with sweet-potato-and-raisin stuffing, covered in cranberry and lime jelly, Milgazia?"

Milgazia's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as Lina's question caught him off guard. "Ah…" his frown deepened. "I…"

Lina blinked. "Don't _tell_ me you've never had stuffed turkey before."

Milgazia looked almost sheepish. "Well, it _has_ been a very long time since I've left the Valley…I can't remember if I have had that kind of dish before…eh?" He looked down at Lina as the petite sorceress grabbed him by the hand and started to haul him toward town at a dead run, an intent expression on her face. "Lina-san?" the bewildered Ryuzoku called after her, half bent and running. Not that he had any choice: It was run or be dragged.

"I can't stand the idea of someone not ever having had good food in their entire life before! You haven't lived if you haven't eaten one single gourmet meal, and for someone like you, that's intolerable! I'm buying you the biggest stuffed turkey in town, you hear me?! And you had better enjoy it!!"

"But Lina-…" Milgazia protested, trying his best not to trip and fall.

"No buts!" Lina shook her head vehemently. "The best restaurant in town!!"

Filia, Xelloss and the others watched the pink, black, red, white and gold blur vanish into the town gate. "Well, they've left us behind." Xelloss observed.

"I don't think that Milgazia-san meant he'd never eaten just turkey before." Amelia said softly. "I think he meant _any_ gourmet meals! That's just plain unjust! Filia-san, what _do_ Ryuzoku eat?! Don't tell me that you deprive yourselves of good food so you can attain enlightenment!" she turned to Filia, looking horrified.

Filia sweatdropped. "We're not monks, Amelia!"

Xelloss started to howl with laughter, laughing so hard he crashed into Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss shoved him away and the Mazoku started traipsing down the road, tears running down his cheeks, his mirth echoing into the twilight.

Lina ran up to a man in the street. "Excuse me! Could you tell me where the best restaurant in this town is?"

"Lina, listen to me-" Milgazia began.

"Oh, that would be the Grapevine Bistro, up Bank Street. I warn you though, it's a pretty penny to eat there with your boyfriend." The man pointed up the road. "Though, by the look of him, I think he can pay your way. Have a nice meal."

"Thanks, buddy…" Lina started to drag Milgazia down the street again when she stopped in her tracks, blushing furiously. "_BOYFRIEND?!"_ she exclaimed. She looked up Milgazia, blinking in confusion. "I wonder why he-oh." Lina's eyes dropped to her hand, which held the Dragon Elder's larger one in a vise-like grip. Embarrassed, she let go. "Eheheh…sorry about that."

"It is quite all right…" Milgazia said, looking only slightly flustered. "But Lina-san, what I meant when I said I couldn't remember if I've ever had basted turkey with sweet-potato-and-raisin stuffing covered in cranberry and lime jelly was-"

"EEEP! That's right! I almost forgot that! Come on! We've gotta hurry and find that bistro!" Lina grabbed his hand again just as Gourry spotted them and waved for the others to hurry over.

"Lina, please allow me to-"

"No no no! There's no way you're not going to the restaurant and _not_ trying out gourmet food, Milgazia!" the little redhead pulled the taller Ryuzoku down the street.

"I wonder why she's making such a fuss…" Sylphiel murmured.

Gourry laughed. "Oh, you know Lina. She can't _stand_ the thought that any of her friends hasn't eaten anything good in their life."

Xelloss finally stopped chuckling and looked up. "Well, let's not tell her then that Milgazia-san knows how to cook."

"He does!?" Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadiss stared at the Mazoku priest.

"Oh yes he does!" Filia agreed. "He bakes a very good pot roast."

"Well, maybe you could tell Lina that, once we catch up to her." Zelgadiss pointed up the road, where they could see the crowd parting for said sorceress.

_It's simply unbelievable!_ Lina steamed, not hearing Milgazia's futile attempts to catch her attention. _How can he _not_ have ever tasted a gourmet meal in his life!? _She remembered that he hardly _did_ eat back at the Silver Springs Resort._ A spring roll, sandwiches, pancake, coffee and punch don't count as a meal! Well, I'm going to make sure that will change right now!_

"Hey! Wait up! Excuse me! Miss Inverse!" a voice cried out of the crowd.

"Oh, what is it now?!" Lina halted her headlong charge suddenly, Milgazia stepping around her as she did.

"Lina, I really must explain…"

"I knew it! I knew it was you!" a young man exclaimed joyfully, running toward them. "Lina Inverse!"

"Who're you?" Lina stared. He was taller than she was, with brown hair styled in a fashion that mimicked Xelloss' and watery blue eyes. The youth in front of her was no priest, however, garbed as he was in a rich brown velvet vest and pale yellow tunic. "You look familiar."

The youth stopped in front of her and clasped her hands in his. Lina blinked. "Don't you remember me, Miss Lina?" he asked, gazing down at her happily. "I definitely remember you! How could I forget?"

"Hey, Lina, who's he?" Zelgadiss asked, jerking his thumb at the stranger. "I didn't know you had friends in these parts."

The man looked at Zel, then past him. "Ah! Gourry! Amelia-san! You're here too?"

"Look, mister, who _are_ you?" Lina asked, pulling her hands out of his.

He looked down at her, hurt. "You mean you don't remember me? Well, it has been several years…so I'll give you a clue." The man drew himself up proudly. "You and I almost got married, remember?"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Filia, Xelloss, Sylphiel and Zelgadiss stared at the man.

"Oh no…say your prayers…" Zelgadiss cringed.

"Wow, you mean someone _actually_ wanted to marry _Lina?!_" Gourry gasped in disbelief. "You _must_ like suffering!"

_Crunch._

Lina removed her fist from Gourry's skull and straightened. "Just what do you mean by that? Are you saying that I wouldn't make a good wife?!" she screeched at his prone form.

Milgazia lifted her bodily off the ground by the shoulders before the little sorceress could trample the jellyfish into the cobblestones. "No one said that, Lina…" he soothed as Sylphiel started to heal Gourry again.

"Who _are_ you anyway?" Filia asked. "No offense, but is what you're saying even true?"

"Why would I lie?" the young stranger asked in confusion.

"Ah!" Amelia exclaimed. "I remember you! You're Hallas Raizu, the one that asked Lina-san to marry him while we were travelling to Sairaag long ago!"

"Oh, so you _do_ remember me!" Hallas cried happily.

Lina quit struggling and looked closely at Hallas. "Hey, yeah! I also blew up your house getting rid of Cali and her daughter!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Yes, well, I forgive you for that…you _did_ help me get rid of them." Hallas said. "But I never thought you would come back!"

"Uh…well…" Lina grinned weakly. "That's a different story. Hey, you never _did_ pay me!"

Gourry and Amelia smacked their fists into their palms. "That's right, you never did!" Gourry accused.

"Ah…well…" Hallas grinned. "Let me make it up to you." He spread out his arms wide to include everyone in the group. "I want you and your friends to all come to my wedding! And in the meantime, you're all welcome to stay at my mansion! Also, if there's anything you need, I'll be more than happy to obtain it for you!" he declared. "Provided it is in my power to do so, of course." He added, wagging his finger.

"You rebuilt your mansion, Hallas?" Lina grinned. "I guess you must be doing well. I'll be glad to accept your invitation!"

Hallas smiled. "Great! Shall we go then? My carriage is just a few streets back. I had it stop when I spotted you dragging this man up the road. At first I thought it was Gourry-kun but when I saw the white robes, I figured he must be another mage or a priest of some kind."

"Kinda." Lina replied, not certain she should tell Hallas that she'd been dragging a dragon down the street. "So, you're getting married, eh, Hallas? Who's the lucky girl?"

Hallas' eyes turned dreamy and a smile crept across his handsome face. "Her name is Mara Vincent and I met her about a year back when she moved here so she could work at the shrine. It was love at first sight." He sighed blissfully. "Really, she's a sweet, beautiful generous girl, and I'm really lucky that she finally accepted my proposal."

"I bet." Lina smiled. "She's a shrine maiden, huh?"

"Yes. She just came in from Femille, and she's a very good healer. But when I first glimpsed her, I thought she was you." He laughed as he walked.

"What?! How come?"

"Well, she has long red hair much like yours, but when she turned, I saw she had blue eyes." Hallas replied. "But I can't imagine that you would want to become a shrine maiden either, Miss Lina."

"Naw. There's more things that life has in store for me. For one thing…" She clenched her fists, eyes shining in longing. "Basted turkey with sweet-potato-and-raisin stuffing covered in cranberry and lime jelly! Medium rare steaks fresh from the grill and dripping with herb butter melting, with glazed baby carrots and peas!"

"She's making me hungry again," Gourry whined.

"Oh, so you haven't had dinner?" Hallas stopped next to a parked coach. "Well, in that case… Everyone please get in."

When everyone had seated themselves, surprised that they were able to fit inside (although Xelloss had opted to sit next to the coachman) Hallas ordered the driver to head straight for the Grapevine Bistro. "My treat," he said expansively.

"That's really very nice of you, Mr. Hallas," Amelia said.

"It's the least I can do after saving me from Cali." Hallas replied.

"What about your girlfriend, Hallas?" Gourry asked.

"Yes," Sylphiel nodded in concern. "Isn't she going to eat with us?"

Hallas shook his head. "Oh no. She told me earlier that she had work to finish off tonight so we could spend the day off tomorrow. She's staying at the shrine for the night. And here I was worried I'd be eating supper alone."

"Well, you're anything _but_ alone now, Hallas." Gourry chuckled.

"If you don't mind, Hallas-san…but may I ask you a question?" Zelgadiss began earnestly. "How did you ask Lina to marry you and why are you _not_ married?"

"Oh, I don't mind explaining...if you don't mind listening to me." Hallas grinned, somewhat shyly. "Well, it all began when Cali the Sorceress came to my house and used her magic to force us to let her stay there with her daughter. I tried to make her leave, just as she tried to have me marry her daughter. Finally, she agreed that if I found a bride in a week, she'd leave with her daughter. I tried looking for a bride, but every woman I met or ran into would run away screaming. Then I met Miss Lina, Master Gourry and Princess Amelia here. Miss Lina discovered the girl-repellant spell that Cali had placed upon me, and Princess Amelia removed it. They then agreed to help me get rid of Cali by staging a false marriage."

"Knowing Lina..." Zelgadiss said, smiling slyly at his friend, unable to resist teasing her, "it was a princely sum you offered."

Sylphiel looked shocked. "You mean you agreed to pay Lina-san for marrying you, Hallas-san?!"

"Oh, it was five thousand gold pieces, and I thought it worth every penny just to get rid of Cali. I'll admit..." Hallas looked shyly at Lina "After seeing how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress, I wanted to marry her for real, but she said she was too young."

Lina blushed at Hallas' compliment. "Well," she replied with her usual arrogance "It's a good thing you can recognize true beauty when you see it, but I was only fifteen then - I'm not stupid enough to get married that young!"

Filia clasped her hands together. "How romantic! Lina as a blushing bride...!" she gushed.

Gourry chuckled. "Well, if I hadn't seen it myself, I'd have problems imagining it. No offense, Lina...but I just really don't see you wearing dresses! It doesn't look you."

"What Gourry means to say is," Sylphiel soothed, seeing Lina about to punch Gourry out again "he's not used to seeing you in a formal gown - after all, you use your travelling clothes all the time, and I must admit it's hard for me to picture you in a dress...although you'd look cute!"

"Yeah, she did! Lina-san looked really pretty, Sylphiel-san!" Amelia gushed. "But all brides are beautiful!"

"Especially on their wedding day!" Filia said.

"Oh, to be a bride...!" Sylphiel, Amelia and Filia chorused, blushing and picturing themselves in a wedding gown. Milgazia sweatdropped as little pink hearts swirled around them, and one bumped into his nose.

"Well, I can order the tailors to all make you proper attire. Spare no expense, I want everyone to be at their very best!" Hallas grinned. "I want this to be a wedding day to remember!"

"Master Hallas, we have arrived," the coachman said, just as the coach slid to a stop.

"Excellent, Daniel!" Hallas exclaimed. "Come on, I want everyone to eat, drink and be merry - because I'm getting _married!"_

"..really Lina...this is too much. You don't have to..." Milgazia protested softly, eyeing the huge stuffed roast turkey that he had in front of him, fork and knife in hand.

"Eat already, will you? Before Gourry gets it into his head you don't want it." Lina told him, in between swallows of her current dish.

Milgazia glanced over to where Gourry was inhaling whole platterfuls of food. "...I don't think he'd be able to eat it anyway." he murmured.

"Want to bet?" Lina raised an eyebrow. "Just eat already. If you don't like how it tastes, then we'll take it off your hands." she speared a large steak and began to cut into it.

Filia washed down some of her mashed potatoes with a sip of wine. "It looks good, Milgazia-sama. Do try it..." she urged.

Sighing to himself softly, Milgazia started to carve into the turkey. He took a bite. And another.

All around him, plates began to pile up.

He took another bite, carved another piece from the turkey and spooned a little of the lime jelly from the pot next to the plate onto it, ate that, and some more mashed potatoes after that. Drank some wine.

The plates were taken away and the piling process began all over again. Zelgadiss, Filia and Hallas, long since having finished their meals, were engaged in conversation, the bulk of it centering around a pottery and a library.

Sylphiel joined their conversation, asking about shrine maidens in Femille, and if the rumor about the whole populace of a queendom of females being _guys_ was true. Hallas laughed, saying that if it were, then he would never have met Mara.

Milgazia reached to carve another slice of turkey and saw he had eaten the whole turkey without realizing it. Mildly surprised, he put his fork and knife down. "Goodness." he murmured.

_Thwap._ Lina clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. "See? Told you you'd like it!" she grinned. "You went and ate it all up!"

Milgazia nodded in agreement. "That is true..." he chuckled softly in amazement. "It was very good, Lina. You were right about that." He leaned back into his chair. "I will admit that I haven't eaten so much in a long time."

Across the table, Amelia let her spoon clatter back into the now empty pudding bowl and sighed happily. "Too bad you don't, Milgazia-san... This kind of food gives gourmets justice."

"This is one time I totally agree with you, Amelia." Lina grinned.

"Are we all finished now, Miss Lina?" Hallas asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we are; thanks for the meal, Hallas." Lina replied, standing up and patting her midsection happily.

"I sent a message ahead. You have rooms ready for all of you back at my mansion." Hallas told them. "It is the least I can do in thanks for freeing me from Cali and her ilk."

"That's really very kind of you, Hallas-san, thank you." Filia said.

As they walked out, Gourry fell into step with Milgazia. "Heheh, you looked like you enjoyed eating for a change, Milgazia."

"I always enjoy it when I eat, Gourry." Milgazia replied.

"Really? You sure don't look like it." Gourry scratched his chin. "You know, for a big guy, Milgazia, you sure don't eat a lot. It doesn't make any sense. Look at me! You're bigger than I am, but you eat like a bird, not a dragon. Even Filia eats more than you do."

"That's because adult Ryuzoku like Milgazia-san don't need to eat any more. They take nourishment from the sun and the air and water." Xelloss told Gourry.

Lina overheard them. Stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. "What did you say...?"

Gourry smiled. "Xelloss just told me that Milgazia doesn't eat anything except sun and air! Isn't that funny? He should be skin and bones, not looking as solid as he does right now!" he turned back to Milgazia. "That's a pretty neat trick!"

"...I suppose you could call it that..." Milgazia replied, sweatdropping. "It's really a practical discipline...imagine the amount of food that we'd need to consume daily just to live, if we ate. This is much easier...though..." he smiled "not as pleasurable to the palate."

"I see..." Lina grinned. "So that's why you couldn't take much of that chocolate cake! It was too rich for you!"

Milgazia nodded.

"So...what does sunlight taste like, Milgazia-san?" Gourry asked.

Xelloss chuckled. "Does it even _have_ a taste?"

Milgazia cocked his head slightly, thinking. "That is actually a valid question, Gourry-san... I never really thought about that." he nodded to the swordsman. "I will let you know when I can describe it to you."

"In the meantime..." Lina gave him a thumbs up "We'd better feed you more so you'll have a comparison!"

Milgazia involuntarily looked back toward the dining room. "We must...?" he hoped not. Eating so much had made him feel decidedly heavy around the middle, and he wasn't used to that feeling.

"Think of it as research!" Lina told him as they climbed into Hallas' carriage. "You need a database of information to base your conclusions on...the only way to gather information like this is to taste it!"

Zelgadiss laughed. "Only _you _could make a statement like _that_, Lina, and get away with it."

"I won't doubt Lina's expertise in the matter though. She's a real gourmet." Filia grinned back at the red-headed sorceress.

"Hey, studying _can _be fun." Lina said lightly.

"I agree." Hallas said. "Not everything is a chore..."

"And the pursuit of knowledge is a most righteous quest to follow!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Well..." Sylphiel spoke up softly "I could give you some good recipes to try, Milgazia-san. Xelloss-san and Filia-san mentioned that you had some cooking abilities..."

"YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK TOO?!" Lina almost pounced on the Dragon Elder before he could reply. "And how the heck do you know if you did a dish right if you don't taste it?!"

Milgazia sweatdropped. "I do... I learned how to cook when I was younger, and I sometimes cook for Memphis, my elven friend's daughter and adoptive niece."

Lina sighed in theatric relief. "Thank goodness. Do you have any idea how boring your life would be without the wonders of good food? I was pretty horrified when Xelloss said you don't need to eat. Life just isn't worth living if you can't even enjoy it, in my opinion."

Milgazia nodded in understanding. "I would most heartily agree with you, Lina." _There are certainly many things we could learn from humans_, he thought. _Their zest for life is something we Ryuzoku must learn to cherish as well. I will learn so I can teach my people._

Hallas laughed. "Well, you needn't worry about the lack of good food. My cooks are the finest in this district, rest assured. You'll have plenty of time and opportunity to make a gourmet out of Milgazia-san."

"I don't think Lina will _not _let him learn." Gourry chuckled as the carriage sped into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Proposal! Gourry's Important ...

**Chapter 5: Proposal! Gourry's Important Question!**

* * *

The wedding preparations were well under way, with the dais being raised in the garden, the white pavilions scattered around the field being decorated with silk roses and elegant pastel buntings. It was in the midst of all this that Gourry remembered something very important that he had to ask Lina, and immediately set out to look for the little redheaded sorceress.

He found her talking with the Lady Mara, who looked like an older version of Lina, only she had blue eyes. Gourry could have sworn that Mara looked a lot like Rubia, the woman that the sorcerer Halciform had loved, and the thought had crossed his mind that Mara could have been a Koppi, but then his brain reminded him of his task. The two young women had become good friends for reasons that weren't really clear to the swordsman, since their initial dispositions were so different from each other. The Lady Mara was the epitome of casual elegance, in contrast to Lina's easygoing tomboy attitudes. He supposed that they satisfied some obscure female need to talk and bond with each other despite their differences. Seeing them engrossed in conversation, he deliberately made his heels click on the ground to warn them of his arrival, and to spare his head the lumps that were guaranteed to be given to him if he startled the redheaded sorceress.

Lina heard his footsteps and turned. "Hey, Gourry! What's up?"

Mara smiled up at him, which was all the greeting that was needed.

Gourry remembered his manners and bowed to Mara. "Ladies..." he straightened.

Lina blinked up at him. "Gourry, are you feeling okay? You're usually not this polite..."

"Very funny, Lina. Um, Lady Mara, would you mind if I borrowed Lina for a little while? There's something really important I have to ask her."

Mara blinked, looked at Lina, who flushed slightly. "Oh, uhm, yes, of course. It wouldn't be a bother at all. In fact, why don't you go over there to that bench under the willow?" she pointed to a sheltered area near a small koi pond a short distance away. "You won't be bothered if you want privacy."

Gourry smiled. "Thanks, Lady Mara...I'd like that." he reached out and put his hand on Lina's shoulder, leading her away.

Surprised, Lina looked up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. "So...uh...Gourry...what's this all about?"

"Well..." Gourry looked at the workers bustling about, getting Hallas' estate ready for his wedding. "All this reminded me of something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time."

"You actually remembered? That's a first..." Lina said. "It must be very important then."

"Yeah, actually, it's _very _important, and I wonder why I forgot it in the first place." Gourry laughed. "But I'd better ask it to you now, before I forget it again."

"Ask away," Lina waved her hand airily.

"Well...it's just that we've been travelling together for such a long time now... and I know I promised to protect you for the rest of my life..."Gourry began. "It's just that...well, such a job made me forget about some other things I had to do..."

"What things?" Lina asked.

"Well...like asking Sylphiel to marry me."

"Sylphiel...?" Lina echoed softly, first surprised, then suddenly, she felt an ache building in her chest.

"Yeah," Gourry laughed and shook his head. "Can you imagine, I forgot something as important as asking the girl I want to marry to marry me..." he chuckled to himself some more.

"Yeah... really something." Lina looked at her feet, unsure of how to react. She should be happy, but why wasn't she? Instead...she was ...disappointed? Why?

Gourry looked down at her, his expression as intent and as serious as he continued to speak. "Lina, I promised you I'd be your guardian, but even _I_ know I can't do that and marry Sylphiel too."

Lina blinked, flushed, then glared. "Hey! Don't you _not_ marry Sylphiel just to keep that promise! I'll free you from your promise to me so you can make yours to her!"

"Who said anything about breaking promises? I _never_ break promises! It just isn't right." Gourry told her. "But I won't be able to relax and settle down with Sylphiel if I know you're running around loose and unprotected. You _are _a good, special friend, and I don't just abandon my friends, right?" He dropped his hand on her head and ruffled Lina's bangs affectionately. "I'll hang around until you find yourself a _new_ guardian, someone who'll take my place. Of course, I'll have to approve of him and make sure he can pass the test."

"_You're_ going to give this guy, whoever he is, an _exam_?!" Lina exclaimed. "You've gotta be kidding me…" she muttered in disbelief. _Then again, this _is_ Gourry we're talking about…_

"Yeah! It's the only way I'll know he can take care of you! You get into _lots_ of trouble after all."

Lina twitched, but knew that was true. "It's not as if I _look_ for trouble." She muttered.

Gourry laughed. "Well, whether you look for it or not, it sure _finds_ you." He stood up. "Thanks, Lina. I wanted to make sure you understood first." He got up. "Do you think I should go and ask her now?"

Lina nodded, smiling up at him encouragingly. "Of course you should! She's waited long enough, hasn't she?" she gave him a shove. "Go on! Get on with it!"

Gourry laughed, then suddenly hugged her close to him. "Thanks, Lina... for understanding, and listening." He bent and kissed her forehead, then ran off to find Sylphiel.

Lina watched him go until he disappeared around the corner of the mansion, calling Sylphiel's name. When his voice faded into the distance, Lina looked down at her feet, feeling decidedly bad and wondering why.

_I'm not in love with him or anything... so why am I upset?_

Lina felt the presence of another person, another person she knew well, come closer. Part of her didn't want him to come over, part of her didn't want to be alone. The latter part won out.

Zel sat down and said nothing for a while, simply offering support. Then, he spoke. "Want to talk about it?"

Lina sighed. "I guess I was kind of stupid...thinking that we'd end up together simply because we've been travelling partners for so long."

Zel shrugged. "I don't think so. Staying together like that _does _mean a kind of commitment, so it wasn't so wrong of you to assume that you and Gourry would stay together for the rest of your lives. It's a natural assumption, since he's taken care of you for so long and after all, you two have never parted ways the way Amelia, Filia and I have left our little troupe." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you didn't know Gourry had other plans. It's not your fault, and you've got every right to feel sad, since you and Gourry have been close. Just grieve a while, then let it go. After all, you'd want Gourry to be happy, ne?"

"Yeah... Sylphiel's good for him." Lina chuckled. "Remember when we stormed Rezo's lab back in Old Sairaag? She was paying so much attention to him, asking if he got hurt, fussing constantly over every little hurt and lump. You asked me why I was so angry then... I guess it's because Gourry acted so much better with Sylphiel around... He sure never treated _me_ that way."

"You were jealous, in other words." Zel summed up.

Lina looked at him angrily. "No I'm -" at Zel's searching look, she slumped. "Heh... I guess you're right."

Zel buffed his fingernails on his cloak arrogantly. "Of course I'm right! I hang around with the Great Lina Inverse, Sorcery Genius Without Peer!" he gave her his smuggest, haughtiest smirk, striking a swaggering pose.

The result was Lina laughing hysterically, pointing at him, tears running down her cheeks. "HAHAHAHAHA! You look _insane,_ Zelgadiss!" she fell down on her rear, clutching her midsection. "Oooh, ouch, it hurts, hahahahahaha!"

Zelgadiss kept it up, turning his nose up into the air, glad that at least she was laughing now. "Hmph. Serves you right for laughing at me."

"Stop, stop stop! You sound like Filia when she and Xelloss are fighting!" she pounded the ground, howling with laughter.

Zelgadiss laughed, bent and offered her his hand. "There. Feeling better now?"

Lina grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now, you goofball..." she wiped her face and hiccuped. "My sides are aching..." she dusted off herself and smiled up at him. "Let's go and congratulate Sylphiel, shall we?"

"Congratulate Sylphiel for what?" Filia asked, walking up to them, Amelia close behind. "You sure had a good laugh, Lina... we could hear you clear from over there." she pointed back to the mansion.

"Blame Zel for that. He made me laugh." Lina jerked her thumb at Zelgadiss.

"I plead guilty," the Chimera said dryly. "Gourry's going to ask Sylphiel to marry him. Let's go see if he remembered to ask the right question."

"REALLY?!" Amelia gushed. "That's wonderful! Miss Sylphiel will be so happy!" she looked over to Lina. "Let's go to her and Gourry-san and congratulate them at once!"

"You know where she is, Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked in surprise.

"We saw her talking to Milgazia-san in the other end of the garden, something about if it's possible for us to learn holy magic again." Amelia replied, hopping from one foot to the other in her excitement. "If Sylphiel-san is to ask anyone about Holy Magic, Milgazia-san is the best one to ask since he lived before the Kouma War ever happened. He might remember some of the old spells, wouldn't he?"

"Sylphiel's talking to Milgazia? That's great! C'mon, let's go! If Gourry forgot, let's remind him!" Lina said, reaching out and grabbing the Saillune Princess by the hand and dragging her away.

Zelgadiss shook his head, smiling. "She's certainly cheered up now…Let's join them, Filia…" he turned to find Filia sobbing into a handkerchief. "What's wrong, Filia?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to save the waterworks for the wedding day?"

"I know that, baka." Filia sniffled and dabbed her tears away. "But…it's just so _romantic_ I can't help but cry tears of joy…"

Zelgadiss sweatdropped. "If we stay here any longer, then we'll miss most of the drama, you know…" he said dryly.

"Eep! I don't want that! I don't want to miss a single happy detail! What are you standing around like a statue for, Zelgadiss?! Let's _go!"_ the dragon maiden darted past the startled Chimera, grabbed his wrist and hauled him along as she ran to catch up with Lina and Amelia.

As he flew without the help of magic, Zelgadiss rolled his eyes. _Women._

"So do you think it is possible for humans to reclaim the lost arts of Holy Magic, Milgazia-san?" Sylphiel asked the Dragon Lord sitting next to her. He had, on request, recounted various examples of the sorcerer-priests of old casting Holy spells, citing several battles in particular where he himself witnessed such magics. The Ryuzoku had gladly answered all of Sylphiel's questions and even volunteered tidbits of information on his own.

Milgazia's eyes became distant as he considered the question, leaning back on the stone bench as he did. "It is possible…after all, the Barrier of the Mazoku is gone."

Sylphiel's expression grew eager. "Do you think we could learn Holy Magic from the Ryuzoku? The knowledge to Holy Magic was lost during the Kouma War…" she trailed off as Milgazia shook his head. Her face fell. "You mean…we can't learn Holy Magic…?" she murmured, crestfallen.

"Humans cannot learn the spells of _my_ people. No human can cast them – they take more power from the caster than a human is capable of handling at one time." Milgazia corrected her. "However, the basic principles of Dragon and Human Holy Magic _are_ the same and I think _that _can be learned." He watched her face as she brightened once more with hope in her eyes. He shook his finger at her in caution. "I fear that humans will have to develop their own spells…" he paused and looked up and beyond her.

Sylphiel turned and saw Gourry standing politely a few feet away. "Gourry dear…"

"Hi, Sylphiel, hello Milgazia. I'm sorry to butt in your conversation, but I've got something really important to ask Sylphiel."

"I do not mind at all. We can continue this later…" Milgazia got up and started to excuse himself, when he noticed that he _wasn't_ being noticed any more. Apparently whatever Gourry was going to ask would not take long so the Ryuzoku decided to wait after all. The conversation with Sylphiel had been fascinating, and the shrine maiden had asked many questions, all of them very well thought of. He had answered them to the best of his ability and he wished to continue this interesting discourse with her. _If humans could learn the Holy Magics once more…then perhaps…_

"…was it you wanted to ask me, Gourry dear?" Sylphiel was saying, her eyes seeing only her beloved. Milgazia couldn't resist smiling slightly at this. He would have to be deaf and blind to have missed her adoration for the swordsman, as it showed on her face from the day he had first met them. He moved over to examine a rosebush that bore blossoms of such a pale hue of pink he had to look twice to make sure it wasn't white, and to give the two a measure of privacy.

"It's really important, and I can't understand why I've been forgetting to ask you this for so long." Gourry laughed in bemusement. "I guess it's because things have been busy, and so much has been happening that it just gets shoved back in my mind."

"Oh, that happens a lot, Gourry dear…" Sylphiel excused him. "There's really no need to browbeat your self over it."

"Yeah, but how many guys forget to ask the girl he's in love with to marry her?" Gourry asked pointedly. Sylphiel gasped, and he smiled, his expression becoming tender. "That's right, Sylphiel… I'm in love with you, and I want to marry you. I just never got around to asking, and with all these preparations for a wedding… I remembered." He got down on one knee and took her hand in his, looking up at the stunned shrine maiden. "I want to make this as formal as possible, and we've got Milgazia to witness it." Gourry grinned at the startled Dragon Lord, who had realized this conversation was more private than he had first believed. "You don't mind witnessing for us, do you, Milgazia?" he asked as Milgazia started to step away.

"Gourry…" Sylphiel's eyes filled with tears. Having a witness was an ancient tradition, a tradition so old that it was archaic. A witness was supposed to back up a man's claim of proposal if anyone questioned it. To have a Ryuzoku as a witness, and one with Milgazia's stature, would mean that no one could question the engagement, or challenge it.

"Ah… no, I don't mind. I am very honored, Gourry, to be your witness." Milgazia murmured, taking a few more steps closer instead of away. "You may proceed."

"Thanks!" Gourry cleared his throat and looked earnestly up into Sylphiel's eyes. "I know it's taken me a long time to finally getting around to asking you this, but I hope you'll accept me even though I've been remiss." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, carved wooden box. He flipped it open with his thumb and revealed a beautiful ring, made of golden ivy vines. The leaves curled up to clasp a large diamond, a gem so clear it shone like a piece of ice carved from a glacier – white, with a pale blue overtone. "Sylphiel Nels Raada, Shrine Maiden of Sairaag, will you accept me, Gourry Gabriev of Elmekia, as your consort, and hopefully as your loving husband?"

Sylphiel watched as Gourry slipped the ring onto her finger, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. With a cry of sheer joy she threw her arms around the swordsman's neck and embraced him tightly. "Yes! Yes I will!"

Gourry stood up, sweeping the shrine maiden off her feet and spinning her around a full 360 degrees before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Sylphiel responded with equal tenderness until she remembered that Milgazia was there, and pulled away, embarrassed but obviously happy. Gourry didn't look in the least bit concerned about the Ryuzoku's presence. "You heard me, right, Milgazia?"

Milgazia nodded, speaking the formal reply. "I have heard, I have seen, and I have witnessed your proposal to the Lady Sylphiel and also witnessed her acceptance of it. Let any who doubt your engagement come to me for proclamation." A smile graced his features, softening them. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks!" Gourry turned back to Sylphiel and kissed her again.

Milgazia decided then that it would be best if he left them alone, and silently walked away. He exited the garden proper to find Lina and the others walking toward him.

"Hey, Milgazia!" Lina greeted. "Did you see Gourry and Sylphiel around here? Amelia said that you were just talking to Sylphiel…"

Milgazia nodded. "I just witnessed the proposal of marriage that Gourry posed to Sylphiel. She accepted it quite readily." A smirk curved his lips.

"Let's go and congratulate them!" Amelia said, about to sprint past Milgazia. He stopped her, gently placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"That would not be wise right now, Princess." He advised softly.

"Ah," Zelgadiss said, leaning back against the walkway railing and smiling.

Filia blushed.

Lina grinned. "I guess they have a lot of time to make up for it… We'll congratulate them later, with a little surprise party."

"In honor of such a joyous occasion, I booked us all for a nice dinner at the Grapevine Bistro." Xelloss said, phasing in with a wide smile.

"Xelloss!" Lina exclaimed in surprise. "Hey, that's really nice of you, though, do you have to pop out of the woodwork like that?!" she grinned up at the Mazoku.

Filia eyed him. "I don't' suppose _you're_ paying for the bill…"

Xelloss looked hurt. "You wound me, Filia-chan… Even _I_ am capable of doing something nice now and then…" he looked at Milgazia. "Isn't that right, Milgazia-san? Besides, it's extremely bad luck to do anything mischievous right now, since there will be a wedding soon…"

Milgazia raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you believe _that_ superstition."

"Of course not…but it's _tradition._" Xelloss said expansively. "It doesn't cost me _anything_ to uphold old traditions, like witnessing, right?"

Milgazia resisted the urge to smile. "You are most certainly correct, Xelloss." He replied, as deadpan as ever.

The celebratory dinner that Xelloss had arranged was tastefully understated. Sylphiel and Gourry expressed their appreciation to the Mazoku, while Filia found it hard to believe that Xelloss had been considerate enough and decided not to embarrass the couple. Gourry in particular was happy, saying that he wasn't all that fond of "Huge shows". The blond swordsman wanted to settle into a quieter life, and having a quiet wedding later in the future was the best way to start. He added that he wouldn't leave Lina alone until he found a suitable Guardian to take her place.

Xelloss stood up and offered a toast to the happy couple. It was echoed and many congratulations were heaped on Sylphiel and Gourry. It did not show on his eternally smiling face, but Xelloss felt a slight bit of nausea all evening. _It's worth it though to make sure that everything goes according to plan…_

Mentally, Xelloss reviewed the list of Lina's companions. That Gourry had announced his engagement to Sylphiel was taking out two birds with one stone – Gourry and Sylphiel would leave in time. Amelia would eventually return to Saillune and resume her royal lifestyle – the old King was dying and Prince Philionel would eventually stop being regent and ascend the throne. That meant more duties for the hyperactive Crown Princess of Saillune. Mentally, Xelloss scratched her name from the list.

Filia too would leave in time. In fact, it was a certainty and Xelloss would move heaven and earth to ensure that the shrieky, violent Ryuzoku would _stay_ where she was. Filia's name was also scratched out from the list – he foresaw no problems there.

Next was Zelgadiss. Xelloss scratched out his name as well. The Chimera would eventually leave as well – the endless searching for his cure would have him taking his own path sooner or later. Xelloss sipped his wine and glanced at Milgazia. Hadn't the Dragon Elder offered to aid him in his quest? Xelloss' smile quirked sardonically. Of all the people here, he wanted Milgazia gone. He and Zelgadiss posed the greatest threat to his plans for Lina, and that was something he would not allow. If Milgazia offered to take Zelgadiss back to Dragons' Peak with him to look at the Claire Bible, then it would save Xelloss the effort of sending Zelgadiss off into the far reaches of the world to look for his cure. If not, Zelgadiss would probably wander off on his own anyway and Milgazia had many other duties and responsibilities tying him down to the Valley of Dragons. The Dragon Lord would not remain with Lina for long. With the greatest of satisfaction, the Beast Priest removed Milgazia's name from the list.

Left on it were only two – Xelloss' own name…and Lina's.

_This is how is will be._

Xelloss raised his glass in yet another toast of congratulations in honor of Sylphiel and Gourry's engagement. Lina and Amelia cheered in reply. He sipped the wine and looked at it with a smile.

_Yes, we have many reasons to celebrate tonight indeed._


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Bells! The One Who Go...

**Chapter 6: Wedding Bells! The One Who Got Away!**

* * *

The days before the wedding were gone before they knew it, suddenly taken up by the tailors that Hallas had commissioned to clothe them. Lina had to admit though, that Hallas had indeed spared no cost with regards to his wedding. He had wanted everything perfect for this day of days, and it was pretty obvious he was succeeding. Lina gazed at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that, liking how the sea green silk gown fell in gentle folds from her hips, staring in wonderment at how the tailor had been able to enhance her bust. _I don't look as flat as I normally do…_ The silk clung to her, wrapping tightly around her torso and emphasizing her tiny waist, curved alluringly out to her chest and hips. Shoulder length gloves of the same hue sheathed her arms, though her shoulders were bare, exposing a swath of creamy skin. A choker of platinum-hued metal clasped a emerald that was the hue of a rainforest canopy. Matching earrings dangled from her earlobes, the gems tinkling as they clashed softly against each other whenever she moved her head.

Even her hair, which she normally left unbound save for her headband, was touched by the designer's elegant hand. It was done up, held in place by snowy ribbons and accented by tiny yellow rosebuds, peeping out of the soft, loose curls and waves as the fiery cascade spilled down her neck and back.

A soft knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts. Lina half-turned and called for the person to enter. The door swung open and Filia, Sylphiel and Amelia came in.

"Miss Lina, are you…" Amelia trailed off, her mouth opening into a pink little 'o'.

Sylphiel touched her fingertips to her cheek, her eyes softening with sisterly pride. "Lina-san…you look lovely." She murmured.

Filia nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "That dress really becomes you, Lina-san."

Lina blushed slightly at their compliments, momentarily lowering her ruby eyes to the carpeted floor. "Thanks…" she raised them and looked at her friends. "You guys look great too."

That was an understatement. Sylphiel was gowned in a purple sheath, a half-cloak of watery silk kept upon her shoulders by a flimsy gold chain stretched across her ample bosom. Lilies adorned her hair, which was caught twice down her back. It would have been called simple were it not slashed to the hip, revealing a comely leg and a high-heeled, sandaled foot. Filia wore a baby-pink gown that was adorned with white lace and pale pink silk rosettes. Pink silk cherry blossoms decorated her hair, and coral imitations of the blossom also adorned her ears, the jeweler having fashioned tiny chains that attached coral petals, so that it appeared that the flower had petals falling from it. Amelia wore a delicate tiara upon her head, decorated with amethysts carved into minute violets, their centers highlighted by glittering fragments of golden topaz. Matching earrings clasped her ears, and her gown was a rich cream, accented by purple and gold, alluding to her rank as Crown Princess of Saillune. Her house banner was nestled just above her generous bosom, a carved sapphire inlaid with gold dangling from a short, twisted gold chain.

A slightly teasing grin alighted upon Lina's lips as she appraised Sylphiel once again. "Has Gourry seen you in that dress yet, Sylphiel?"

Sylphiel blushed furiously. "Oh, no...he hasn't seen me this morning. I think the tailor that was assigned to work on him wanted to revise a few things to his outfit."

Amelia couldn't resist chuckling. "Well, let's hope he won't nosebleed _too _badly when he sees you, Sylphiel-san." she winked at her fellow shrine maiden.

"Or go mad with jealousy when other men start eyeing you." Filia added with a wicked little smirk. "Engaged or no, he might just worry some man might steal you away from him."

Lina laughed, a sharp single utterance of sarcasm and daring. "Let them try. They'll need to be carried away in boxes. _Do_ try to keep him under control, Sylphiel... this is supposed to be a wedding, not a funeral."

Sylphiel giggled. "That's _my _job, isn't it, Lina? Keeping him under control?"

With that they all burst out into mischievous laughter. "Come on, let's go. The wedding's supposed to start any time now." Amelia told them, glancing at a clock standing atop a chest of drawers. "We shouldn't keep the bride waiting."

Sylphiel held out her hand toward Lina. "She's right you know. This is Mara's day. We should be nice to her...although I think you'll all be quite evil to me on my wedding day."

"Naturally." Lina said, taking Sylphiel's hand. "What are friends for?" They all laughed again as they exited the room as one.

Milgazia stood at the landing of the staircase, looking for all the world like a prime minister in his freshly tailored outfit. The tailor had chosen velvet brocade that was the hue of the deep seas, emphasizing it's depths with silver piping at the collar and at his cuffs. The loose, slightly rumpled sleeves recalled waves rippling toward the shore, while his stiff blue-gray trousers gave the image of unyielding sea cliffs. A blue-gray half-cloak that was like a stormy sky clasped his broad shoulders like mist, the hem of which touched his gloved fingertips. Low boots the color of wet stone hugged his feet, and as he stepped forward toward Lina and the others while they glided down the steps, he made no sound. His customary gold and ruby brooch was at his throat, combined with his golden hair and eyes, reminding them of the last flash of sunlight before a typhoon hit.

"Ladies…" he bowed at the waist. "You look like the goddesses of the seasons themselves."

"And you look like a stormy evening, Milgazia." Lina replied with a grin, looking him up and down appreciatively. "I see the tailors had a field day with you too."

"I daresay that they didn't have as much fun redecorating me as they did with you ladies. I barely recognize you." the Ryuzoku elder straightened, eyeing them all with such scrutiny he managed to make them blush. Oblivious to the embarrassment he was causing, he continued to speak. "The way that the fabric alternately clings and falls free, the colors and their complimentary hues; truly you wear works of art upon the perfect canvasses of your forms, with a result that is a feast for the eyes."

"I have to agree. I didn't think that the sight of so much beauty would result in the loosening of your tongue, Milgazia-san."

The golden-eyed Dragon Lord looked up and beyond the four ladies, his gaze finally catching upon the dark, slender figure standing there. "Merely admiring the view and telling the truth, Xelloss." he replied, his voice cooling noticeably. "There was much artistry involved in making these gowns perfect, and I've ever been an admirer of art."

"Art, you say?" the Mazoku chuckled as he stepped out the shadows. "Again, I am left with no choice but to agree with you." Xelloss looked dashing in an elegant suit of black with silver trim and embroidery. He wore no cloak, and his white-gloved hands, folded across his midsection seemed much like the moon in the center of a night filled with stars.

"You don't sound like you mind agreeing with him too much, Xelloss." Zelgadiss was out of his usual tan attire, dressed like a lord in the hues of deep twilight, the colors stolen from a sky that the last rays of sunlight grasped for and lost. His vest and pants were deep midnight blue, touched with dark azure. Purple far darker than the ripest of plums were his tunic and cloak, the hem, collar and cuffs touched by lavender that bled into the indigo depths of his sleeves.

Gourry in contrast was dressed in white and sky blues, his long cascade of blond hair like sunlight across the brightest of summer skies, the poufy sleeves and frilled collar like cotton-candy clouds. "Well, seeing as we're the escorts of such lovely young ladies, it wouldn't look so nice if we didn't look as good as they did, Zel."

"I'd like to disagree." Milgazia said softly, shaking his head. "If we ever looked as good as the ladies, I believe we would have cause to worry."

That little comment sent the girls into peals of laughter. "Oh, that was a good one, Milgazia-san!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Not funny!" Gourry groused. "You've dressed us up as girls once TOO often!"

Milgazia blinked in surprise. "You mean..." he faltered.

"You're the only guy in this group who _hasn't _been put into a dress, Milgazia-san." Xelloss informed him.

That made the Elder's ragged eyebrows disappear into his bangs. He stared at them for a moment, then shook his head again. "Then I hope I will never need to disguise myself as a female." he sounded distinctly horrified at the thought.

Lina chuckled and patted him on the arm. "Don't worry, Milgazia. You don't look like we could disguise you as a girl anyway. You're _handsome_ not beautiful, unlike some other guys I could name..." she shot Xelloss a look filled with mischief. "It was Xelloss who had the killer legs, wasn't it?"

"Lina-chan!" Xelloss protested.

"Lina's right, Milgazia-san." Sylphiel assured the Ryuzoku. "You look too masculine to be put into a skirt. And you would most certainly look strange in make up." she turned to the other guys. "The others though…Hmm..." her brow furrowed as she looked Zelgadiss, Gourry and Xelloss over with a critical eye, her lips falling into a cute little pout.

"A bit of lipstick and eyeshadow..." Filia mused, rubbing her chin and eyeing Gourry, a similar expression on her face.

"Do you think he'd fit into your dress, Filia-san?" Amelia asked.

"Probably." the dragon maiden replied. "Now Zelgadiss-san would look good in lavender and white..."

Amelia laughed. "He does!"

"I think you're starting to scare the Dragon Elder, ladies." Zelgadiss said mildly.

"Never mind him!" Gourry hissed. "He's not the guy they're thinking about dressing up again."

"They're just thinking it. I don't think that they'd ruin Hallas' wedding by having us show up in girls' dresses." Zelgadiss reassured the swordsman.

"Still, just thinking about it gives me the chills."

Xelloss coughed theatrically. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but don't we have a wedding to attend, especially as you are part of the bride's entourage...?"

"You're no fun, Xelloss." Lina complained, shooting him with one of her irritated glares. She decided not to follow through with it though, and instead led the girls away to find the bride.

Mara was getting her veil arranged when they came in. The flame-haired shrine maiden turned and gasped, smiling in wonder. "Bless us all, you look so wonderful!"

"We aren't anything compared to _you_, Mara." Lina grinned, admiring the elegant gown. She looked like a fairy tale princess in pearlescent white, which only accented the deep red of her hair. Her veil was held in place by a red and yellow gold tiara that was spun into lacey designs. White gold sequins in the shape of tiny five-petaled flowers were sewn into the silk of the gown and the veil, and each blossom was set with a tiny, perfect pearl of a slightly pale bluish hue. Lina had never seen blue pearls before, and wondered where Hallas had gotten them…much less in such a number. There must have been hundreds on the gown alone, never mind the veil. The redheaded sorceress knew better than to ask if they were merely beads though: Why would Hallas cheapen the gown for his _bride_ when the ones for her brides_maids_ were made with literally royalty in mind? Lina felt a flash of friendly envy as Mara's mother, Lynneth, veiled her daughter's face. _She looks perfect…When will I wear a veil and gown for my wedding too?_ Lina stomped on her thoughts. _Stop it, Lina! You'll get your turn someday, you'll see!_

Lynneth smiled at her daughter, touching her face with wistful pride and tenderness. "I think we're ready now, dear," she whispered huskily, her eyes rimmed with tears. "You _are_ grown up!"

Mara laughed, hugging her mother impulsively. "I'll always be your baby girl, you know that, Mom!"

Lina heard a sniffle from behind her, and turned to see Amelia dabbing at her eyes. She smiled at her friend. "Hey, save the tears for later. We still need to make our grand entrance you know!" she picked up the bouquet of flowers that Mara was to hold. It was a veritable cascade of blood red roses and pale silk that reached almost to the floor when held at waist height. _Who would have thought that flowers would be so heavy?_

"Lina," Mara smiled as Lina held out the bouquet to her. "I think we're ready now."

Hallas tried not to fidget. He really did. But he still felt nervous, and it showed. Around him, the guests eagerly awaited the arrival of his bride, chattering and passing back and forth compliments about how fine they looked, and how wonderfully perfect everything was. The birds chirped and sang joyously, as though they too understood that this day was a special one. The sunlight danced with the leaves and breeze, weaving flickering steps upon the grass.

"Hey, Hallas, try to remember how to breathe," Gourry hissed from the front pews.

"He's right, Hal." The best man, Hallas' silver-haired friend Richmond, grinned. "It'd be really embarrassing if you passed out just as you were about to kiss your bride…" he grinned a little wider. "Don't worry. If that happens, I'll be glad to kiss Mara for you."

"Don't even _joke_ about this! I'm scared that something will go wrong!" Hallas growled back.

"Why should it?" Zel asked softly, unable to resist teasing the already high-strung groom.

"You seem to forget the last time I tried to get married my house was blown to smithereens!" Hallas hissed, pacing, wringing his cloak in his hands.

"Relax, will you?" Richmond said, straightening Hallas' collar and cloak. "She'll be here any minute."

Milgazia cocked his head sideways as though listening to something. "They're coming already." He said helpfully.

"You can hear them through all this noise?" Richmond asked in astonishment.

"You simply need to know what you are listening for," the Dragon Lord replied modestly.

In the next instant, the orchestra struck up the traditional wedding march. Lina appeared in the rose-entwined archway that lead to the garden pagoda where the ceremony was to be held, holding a single red rose in her hands. On either side of her two little girls holding baskets filled with flower petals stood. They walked before her, scattering the flowers in her path.

Lina inwardly exulted. She was walking in this gown without falling down! She was glad that Mara had helped her practice walking in the gown, not laughing when she found out the little sorceress was not used to such attire. She walked up to Hallas and winked.

"Lina," he murmured, bowing slightly. "You look even more beautiful than you did before."

The red-headed sorceress blushed slightly, knowing that she could believe him. He was one of the few she knew that sincerely called her beautiful. "Thanks, Hallas." She awarded him one of her rare smiles, the kind that people rarely saw on Lina Inverse's face. Then her expression turned impish as she stood next to him to let Sylphiel and Amelia move past her and over to the right side of the altar, the shrine maiden and the princess drawing murmurs of appreciation. Gourry both puffed with pride and with menace as several young men tried to catch Sylphiel's eye. Instead she rested her eyes on the blond swordsman, proclaiming with that simple action whom _her_ man was.

Lina winked up at Hallas. "You won't think me so beautiful in the next few moments though," she teased. "No matter how dazzling I might look right now. Maybe you should close your eyes; you might be blinded."

"What are you talking…a…bout…" Hallas trailed off, gasping as though someone had punched him in the stomach.

Lina grinned and gazed past the dumbstruck groom to see Mara, standing under the archway of roses, pausing to let everyone in the garden to bask in her perfection. _Somehow, she looks even more beautiful than she did before…but she isn't any different._ Lina thought as the bride, hand on her proud father's arm, slowly seemed to float forward, so smooth were her steps.

As Lina looked closer though, she admitted her mistake. _She's so _happy._ That's why she looks so much more beautiful right now than she did before…it is her joy. Nothing can destroy it, and she knows that today is the happiest day of her life._ For a moment though, Lina felt a twinge of envy. _Will I ever find such happiness?_

Lina glanced at Sylphiel. She saw in the shrine maiden's face a peacefulness that was greater than the expression of gentle serenity that Sylphiel usually wore. It was the face of a person who knew what lay in store for her, and had nothing to fear. Sylphiel knew that one day, she too would at last be wed to the one man she loved in all the world, and her eyes were filled with bliss. Amelia gazed in awe at the bride, dazzled, like everyone there, by Mara's glowing beauty. In _her_ blue eyes though, shone a wistful yearning that Lina knew she herself must have had a moment ago. Lina hoped that she would love the man she would eventually marry, for as Saillune's crown princess, she was bound by duty to find a consort, marry, and as Queen produce heirs to the throne. Filia too, wore a similar expression, but her eyes were clouded with a slight melancholy. Lina knew she would not allow herself to love until she had redeemed herself in her eyes at the very least. Until then, the dragon maiden would not consider herself worthy of becoming a wife. _Yeah, well, Cupid sure doesn't have the same schedule most people do…_

On impulse, Lina glanced at her male companions, wondering what they were thinking. Xelloss wore his usual smile, although for some odd reason Lina thought that it was more sincere than the usual mask he wore. Zelgadiss too was smiling, and it softened his features. His was the relaxed smile of one who was amongst friends and did not care about what other people thought of his appearance. Gourry's eyes flicked from Mara to Sylphiel, and his expression changed from happy to thoughtful, to one of a person whose mind was far away. Finally they went back to Sylphiel, and his face changed again, to that of a man completely and utterly in love, his eyes shining with promise and his heart full of dreams. Lina felt a surge of reflected happiness. _They will be so good for each other…_ she thought.

Finally, Lina looked at the only other blond guy in the group. She blinked and looked again. Yep, that _was_ Milgazia.

_The eyes are the windows of one's heart and one's soul,_ Luna had taught her little sister. Even though the lesson had been meant to teach her how to predict a foe's attack, Lina later learned that that particular maxim also held true for many other situations. A gentle, polite smile graced the Ryuzoku Lord's lips, taking some five years off his usually somber face. The smile was _not_ reflected in his eyes however – instead, there was a deep sorrow and yearning that dimmed the normally bright golden shields of his irises, shattering the mirroring defenses that kept him from showing emotion. His normally regal pose seemed to make him more than merely aloof, but rather, alone and separate, as though a deep gulf distanced him from all the people around him. In his eyes was a loneliness so deep and sharp that Lina was hurt to the quick simply witnessing it. It spoke of a soul who simply stood by and saw the joy that other people shared in each other and together but he himself had not claimed for his own, for love had not deemed him worthy of it. In his gaze was the realization that he _was _alone, and the weight of a thousand years suddenly seemed that much heavier. Lina's heart shattered and she felt tears welling up in her own ruby eyes. Her own loneliness of before seemed such a trivial thing, almost childish…

He blinked once, and the moment passed. Realizing that she had caught the reserved Elder at an unguarded moment, Lina averted her gaze. _I wonder what it is that pains him so? I've never seen him…_she shook her head. _Think about it later, Inverse…you've got something else to keep you busy right now. _When Mara stepped up to the dais, her hand now in Hallas', she had to look up in order to get the bouquet from the bride. She glanced at Milgazia again and found him looking up at her. _Oh come on, everyone's looking up here now…_ she berated herself. She met his gaze, noticing that now a wistful semblance of serenity cloaked his eyes. They warmed encouragingly at her, and his smile stretched wider by a fraction of an inch. She winked back in reply and turned to sit down, escorted by the best man.

Milgazia watched the wedding ceremony with the vast interest. The bride look radiantly beautiful, almost shining with an inner glow that he could not put his finger on. At first he thought it might be some trick of the light, but the sunlight that dappled over them all was no brighter than usual. A glance at the bridegroom's face showed a similar expression, but perhaps because it was because Hallas was a man that Milgazia read the joy in _his_ countenance with greater understanding. It revealed his thoughts and his heart. _'I am going to marry the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world, and I am falling in love with her all over again.'_

Milgazia watched them, and suddenly felt very alone. He realized then that he had never had anyone that he held special regard for. He had a fond friend when he was younger - it was often believed that they would become mates when they went into Cycle, but she had died in the Kouma War. He missed his friend terribly, and realized wistfully that they might indeed have become mates had both of them reached maturity at the same time. He had loved her in his own quiet way and they had been very close. Their closeness never had a chance to develop into love, but he missed and remembered her all the same.

_A mate. I never thought of taking a mate before._ Milgazia thought. _I've never felt the need to…or wanted to._

That train of thought suddenly brought some facts that he had failed to notice to the fore. The need to mate, to seek love, amongst Ryuzoku was not so different from that of other races, save for one fact – this need was brought on by a Ryuzoku's entering into sexual maturity, a Ryuzoku's body being ready to sire or bear young. It was little different from human adolescence, but the differences of human and dragon psyche were markedly different. Dragons mated for life, and should the other half of the union suddenly perish, would never take another spouse. Hence, a Ryuzoku did not mate unless he or she loved the other with a totality that the shorter-lived races could not and would never comprehend. Ryuzoku, especially the Golden Dragons and their Black cousins were immortal unless slain. They did not die of old age, although Milgazia remembered tales of those who slid into the Sleep of Ceiphied, weary of the burdens of time and living. They did not have the luxury or the capacity to fall in and out of love as humans or elves did, for being eternal beings, such bonds were not easily formed nor discarded. When Ryuzoku spoke of love, they meant it with the entirety of their being, and rarely did a Ryuzoku love another unless the loved one was certain to respond in kind. It was one of the peculiarities of the race that they were capable of infatuation, but to mate meant to find the other half of one's heart and soul. Once it was found…they were inevitably joined. Rare was the Ryuzoku who did not mate, for an eternity alone, the depths of time stretching out before even the deathless would find maddening if there was no one there to share it with, and such Ryuzoku chose to end their loneliness when it became unbearable. Such Ryuzoku, never having felt the need to mate felt the solitude of spirit, and never knew completion. They were rare, but the recorded few sought violent deaths.

Milgazia knew he had not gone into Cycle as the others of his age did. Jannia, her brother Janus, Milgazia's only surviving kin; his cousin Inelo…all of them went into Cycle and found mates. Jannia was blessed with unusual fertility and had lain several clutches of eggs, rare for the Golden Dragons. Even Inelo had gifted him with nephews and nieces, and they in turn promised grand-nephews and grand-nieces…

But hatchlings of his own? A mate of his own… Milgazia's heart sank. _I've never felt the need to have them._ Was he one of them? One of the ones who never sought a mate yet yearned for one all the same? Would he in the end be driven mad by longing for the love he wished to give but could not…?

Suddenly Milgazia did not want to be here. He did not want to witness once more a joy that he himself could never share. It hurt too much, this sudden tearing pain in his heart…

_Cease this nonsense,_ he thought. _Perhaps you have gone into Cycle but you simply have not found someone to love._ That thought gave him hope and a grasp on his discipline. He banished his despair with most of his practiced ease. He would consider these thoughts some other time, but not now. He closed his eyes briefly to regain his composure, then opened them, in control of his emotions once more.

He turned his eyes to the altar as Hallas moved to receive his bride. Lina stood next to Richmond, her face pale and her eyes filled with consternation. She bit her lip slightly in the way she did only when something troubled her deeply. _Perhaps she is nervous, standing up there. I know she is not used to being the center of attention…_ he thought.

Lina seemed to sigh, then straightened, painting a joyful expression on her face and stepped forward to take the bouquet from the bride. As she stepped back her gaze met his. He noticed her holding the skirts of her gown gingerly. _Ah. She is not used to such attire…she must feel awkward in them, though she carries herself with regal grace. She should not worry so._ He smiled encouragingly at her, trying to convey comfort in his gaze. _It will be all right._ He told her silently.

His heart lifted when she grinned quickly and winked at him in reply. Richmond offered his arm and together he and Lina walked as one to where they would sit off to one side of the altar for the duration of the ceremony. Milgazia turned back to the priest, determined to forget his cares for one day and simply enjoy it. He listened to the priest's somewhat teasing talk about the sanctity of marriage and concluded that the priest was a longtime family friend of either the bride or the groom. Finally, the priest began his litany of "Will you…" and Richmond stepped forward to offer the rings. Lina took the bouquet from the bride, her expression unusually soft.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest declared. Hallas smiled and lifted the veil to reveal Mara's radiantly beautiful face. He bent and took her into his arms, kissing her with infinite tenderness. Mara melted into his embrace, her eyes fluttering shut.

Feeling a blush rise to his cheeks for some reason, Milgazia averted his gaze. He saw Lina do the same, and her eyes caught his. She grinned sheepishly, a smile he returned.

Then Hallas and Mara Raizu turned to receive the congratulations of the people around them.

Lina reminded herself not to gorge on the food. She somehow felt she shouldn't, not dressed the way she was. _Besides_, she thought,_ Hallas made sure that the banquet won't run out, even with us here._ She _did_ allow her eyes to roam voraciously over the buffet and tried with great difficulty to decide what to sample first. _Oh, that pot roast looks so delicious… I think I'll start with that…and the salad…and the stewed vegetable pot luck…eee! Are those stuffed shrimps I see? And oysters in creamy dill sauce?_

Zelgadiss bumped into her, smiling. "You looked good up there. I was worried you'd trip or something."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Zel," she replied, affecting mock hurt. Then she laughed. "I was scared too. I hope I don't have to wear a gown again for a very long time."

Zel's grin became filled with mischief. "You _could_ get Amelia to dress you up now and then so you'd get used to walking in- I'm kidding!"

Lina put down the mashed potato scoop. "You're not so nervous about being around so many people for a change," she noted.

"Oh, it's something Sylphiel suggested to me. She said if I act like I don't care about my appearance, then perhaps people won't mind it as much. It seems to be working…no one's bothered me about it. That, or they're being too polite to." Zelgadiss sighed in relief as he got slices of pot roast. "Hmmm… I wonder if it's as good as Milgazia's pot roast."

Lina stopped spooning vegetables into her plate. "Hey, yeah…he _does_ cook this, doesn't he?" her eyes narrowed. "Where is he? I hope he's not going to skip on eating again simply because he doesn't need to…"

Zelgadiss chuckled at the petite sorceress' efforts to make sure that the Dragon Lord ate three square meals a day. "Don't worry. I saw him pass the buffet and leave with some of the dishes earlier. He had a cloud of pretty young girls trailing after him too."

Lina groaned. That was one area of human society that they weren't too sure Milgazia could handle himself in. It didn't help at all that his cool and distant mannerisms posed only as a challenge to determined young women. Worse yet, Lina had been listening to some of the women here – not all of them were as nice as Mara. Some were hoping to ensnare some of the men – not necessarily unattached – for a trophy tryst. Milgazia, with his regal bearing and good looks –and cluelessness- was prime game for the hunt. _I don't know…but I'm worried about him. That look he had during the ceremony…It's so unlike Milgazia._

"Is something wrong, Lina?" Zelgadiss asked. "Can't make up your mind between the cheese-stuffed celery and the carrots and dip?"

Lina hesitated, unsure if she should tell Zelgadiss what she saw of Milgazia's emotions. But then she realized that of all of them, Zelgadiss might be the one best able to relate to the distant Ryuzoku, being somewhat of a loner himself. "No…though I want that celery…I'm worried about Milgazia." She used a pair of delicate serving tongs to fish out some judiciously chosen stalks of the vegetable.

Teasing glints vanished from Zelgadiss' blue-green eyes. "Why? Is it those predatory female sharks?" he placed one last slice of mold-cultured cheese on his plate.

Shaking her head, Lina lead him to one of the scattered tables where one could sit and eat at their leisure. A waiter poured them some sparkling golden champagne and retreated. When the waiter had left, Lina told him.

The chimera considered in silence while they ate. "You know… Milgazia's much older than Filia is. Perhaps…" Zelgadiss frowned. "The wedding might have reminded him of some painful memories. A lost love, perhaps?"

Lina blinked. That Milgazia might have had someone in his life never occurred to her. With a pang of remorse, she realized that none of them truly knew the Dragon Elder. The idea that he might be lonely or worse, grieving, had never crossed her mind. Who knew what burdens he carried on his broad shoulders, what troubles weighted his soul down?

Zelgadiss sipped his drink, raised one stony eyebrow in appreciation, then set it aside. "You know… maybe one of those girls could make him forget whatever troubles he has for a while." He murmured, half to himself.

"Zelgadiss!" Lina exclaimed, shocked to her very core. "I can't believe you said that! I don't think that Milgazia's that kind of a person, do you?"

Zelgadiss shrugged. "Not really… but isn't it said that love can soothe all hurts?" he chased some peas around his plate. "Besides, I'm just tossing out ideas as they come to me, Lina…" he demurred.

Lina blushed. "Yeah… I've heard that, but I don't think that's what you would call _love,_ do you? If Milgazia is as lonely as you think he is, then he'll need more than simply…rolling around with those fluffbrains in their perfumed silk-covered beds to ease his heart." she shook her head, not even considering it. "Zelgadiss Greywords, you and I both know that those girls would devour him alive if they got the chance. They'll break his heart, and pass him around like some trinket to play with."

Zelgadiss nodded grimly. "That's probably true. I've heard some of the more vicious tales that bored rich women engage in such…pastimes. Perhaps one of his own kind…?"

Lina shook her head. "I don't think so. He would have found a mate in his own clan by now, and Filia's too deferential to him. From what I understand, he's also too old for her, and she's too young. I haven't heard anything about the other Dragon Clans…"

"Well," Zelgadiss leaned back in his chair, swirling his drink in his glass. "We're forgetting something here. Who a person falls for is up to that person, and Milgazia, despite being a Golden Dragon, still qualifies as a person, doesn't he?"

Lina laughed shortly. "More than some people we've met…"

Zelgadiss favored her with a flash of a grin. "Since he doesn't have anyone 'special' in his life, then friends will just have to fill the gap, don't you think?" he repeated the lesson she had so firmly hammered into him for the past few years. She rewarded him with a wink.

Lina chewed on her lower lip briefly. "You're right. At the very least, he needs someone to talk to." Her chin firmed in a way that told the chimera shamanist that she intended to take on the job without knowing she had decided that she would.

Still, it would help to confirm his suspicions. "So…what do you plan to do about it?"

"I'll look for him after this meal. Maybe talk to him, get him to loosen up…"

Zelgadiss stood. "Well, if you get a chance to talk to him, ask him if this pot roast is better than his. I'm going to go and get myself some more food."

"Oh, I will." Lina said, polishing off the last of her food. "Wait up! I want some more too!"

Zelgadiss chuckled. Lina Inverse had her priorities.

"Here, Milgazia-sama! Try this one!" another tidbit of food was offered to him for the sampling. Quietly, Milgazia took the fork on which the bit of fish was speared and ate it. The Dragon Elder had been fed various samples of an even greater variety of dishes by a bevy of young maidens, each one lovelier than the next and all equally eager to spoonfeed him. He commented on the dish' flavor (piquant) and the young lady who had given it to him thanked him as though _she_ had been the one to prepare the dish herself.

The chances of _that_ were fairly remote, Lina decided, looking at the girl's artfully curled hair and pale complexion. She was beautiful, the kind of girl that was bathed in perfumed rose-water baths and toweled off in silk, then dressed in satins and pearls daily. Lina wondered if Milgazia found her attractive, and also wondered what the Ryuzoku, who probably was used to bathing in mountain streams whose sources stemmed from the icy mountains themselves, would think of perfumed baths. But, Lina thought, she _was_ noble, and certainly Milgazia deserved nobility.

The girl's airy titter made Lina sweatdrop. _Maybe some brains would be good too…but…_Remembering Zelgadiss' earlier comment, Lina's lip curled in derision. _Then again, brains might not be necessary at all, if a no-strings one-night stand is what would do him good._ When a fifth girl had offered him a spoonful of strawberry ice cream, Lina decided she'd waited long enough. Stepping out of the protective curtain of some ornamental flowering vines, she glided forward with unconscious grace, pasting a smile on her face to conceal her annoyance at having to wait at all. "There you are, Milgazia! I've been looking all over for you."

Milgazia looked up, forgetting the proffered sweet, smiling pleasantly. "Hello, Lina." He greeted her with genuine pleasure. "I trust that you have eaten…"

"I know _I_ have… I wanted to make sure that _you_ haven't forgotten to eat again." Lina glanced at the startled group of young noblewomen. "Your new friends here seem to have taken you very well at hand. Good job, girls." A chorus of wary you're welcomes and no problems answered her.

Milgazia's smile twisted into a slight smirk at her teasing. "I _did_ eat on my own without any prompting, Lina…" he protested mildly.

"I'm teasing! I know you did." Lina winked. The other girls looked at her warily, not sure what to make of this usurper of Milgazia's attention who just popped outta nowhere and was _familiar_ with him to boot! Lina rolled her eyes mentally. _Great. They see me as competition for his affections. Oh well, I can't really disabuse them of the notion, and if I want to be able to protect Mil from them should things turn ugly, I don't think I will anyway._ "Hey, Milgazia… when you're free, I'd like to talk to you." She looked around his adoring public. "Well, later, anyway."

"I shall." Milgazia replied, wondering to himself what it might be about. "I also wish to speak to you later." He was still a little worried about her from before. Something was bothering her, he knew, and he wanted to help her if he could.

Lina smiled brightly at him, winked and chirped "It's a date then. Don't keep me waiting too long!" with a jaunty wave that seemed out of place with her elegant attire, Lina left the rose-filled bower that Milgazia had thought he would find a bit of privacy in.

When she had gone, one of the young women sitting closest to him looked up, her eyes filled with innocence. "Who is she, Milgazia-sama? Do you know her?"

"A friend of yours, perhaps?" another girl suggested, curiosity masking her face.

Milgazia smiled. "I name her a friend. She calls me a friend in return, and I am honored that she numbers me amongst her friends. She is Lina Inverse, and she is also one of the most powerful sorceresses I know."

If Milgazia thought that mentioning her name would elicit reactions of recognition, he was quite right. The reaction that it _did_ bring about, however, was far from anything he thought it would be.

"WHAT?!" the first girl gasped in horror. "You mean _that_ was Lina Inverse?"

"The Enemy of All Who Live?"

"The Poster Child of Chaos and Destruction?!"

"Lina Inverse the Dragon Spooker?!"

"The…what?" Milgazia asked softly.

"You know…" one of the girls next to him began to recite. " 'Little girl, little breasts, scares the dragon from his nest.' "

Milgazia blinked slowly. Twice. _While it is true that Lina may be intimidating, I hardly think that she inspires …terror._ He frowned, wondering how she obtained such unflattering names amongst the humans.

The girls saw him frown, and realized to their dismay that to insult his friend was to insult _him._ Obviously, he thought highly of the living disaster known as Lina Inverse, and they had upset him with their reaction. Quickly, they sought to make amends.

"But that's only what we've heard, Milgazia-sama!" one girl blurted out.

"Yes, yes… we don't know if they're lies or truth!" another agreed.

Milgazia's frown only deepened. "I am a little perturbed, as amongst my people she is thought of as a very courageous and heroic, and our young ones think of her as a legend."

The young ladies surrounding the Dragon Lord looked at each other in confusion. The people of Milgazia's land considered the Bandit Killer a _hero?_ In honest curiosity, one of their number piped up. "Why is that, Milgazia-sama?"

Another nodded, equally wondering. "Did she destroy an entire army of bandits and dark knights all by herself?"

"Did she rid your homeland of an evil tyrant?"

"Did she rid of your people of an ancient curse?"

Milgazia shook his head.

One of the girls sitting closest to him leaned forward. "Oh please tell us! We don't have the privilege of knowing Lina Inverse personally, and you do!"

"Perrikka is right! Please tell us the legend of Lina Inverse, as it's told amongst your people!" another maiden pleaded, clasping her hands in supplication.

Milgazia sweatdropped. _Hmmm… maybe if I modify one of the stories…_ "Very well." He cleared his throat. "It was not so long ago when a dark threat loomed over the realm. It was whispered of in tones of greatest fear, and in dread, my people awaited its outcome, for it was to affect the world.

"We believed, for my homeland was a place of remote character, that this danger would pass us by. Instead, it came to us, and it was there that the path of this adventure of Lina Inverse lead to darker ways.

"She came to our remote valley, seeking information, for my people protected an item of great power and history, locked in a place to which only our Elder knew the way." _It is strange to speak of myself in third person, but then, the matrons _are_ telling this to their young ones…_ Milgazia thought. "Indeed, it was our Elder himself who met Lina's group of adventurers upon their entry into the Valley, and it was discovered that it was the servant of the Mazoku Lord, The Beastmaster, the Beast Priest himself who had led Lina Inverse to the valley from which I hail."

Several eyes widened and murmur of fear rippled through his audience as Milgazia spoke of the Beastmaster. Likely none of them had heard of her before now, but everyone knew what a Mazoku was…and to say that the Beastmaster was a Mazoku _Lord…_

"Fearing for our lives, but not his own, the Elder agreed to lead Lina to our artifact, for the Beast Priest's presence ensured that disaster would occur should he refuse. As they went to that secret place to where we kept our artifact hidden, the Elder spoke to Lina and questioned her as to why she was accepting the Beast Priest's aid. Her answer was true, for since she knew nothing else of what was happening, she only had the Beast Priest's aid to go by. Certainly, she was a tool in a complex Mazoku plot, but she had no desire to die so easily, for she was hunted. The Elder agreed with her that one who lives desires to keep on living, and did not blame her for that natural desire. The Elder saw too, that she desired to break free of the hold the Mazoku had over her and thwart their plans, and so he chose to aid her in that endeavor as subtly as he could."

A soft cheer was raised at this. Milgazia let it continue a moment, remembering that time himself, and of his decision to aid her in any possible way he could. He had admired her courage then, and her determination, glimpsing her inner strength of will. She was like him in that respect… none would hold her against her will. "Thus did he advise her to see the truth with her own eyes, and then to take the path she believed in. Then, since he could not say what he wished to say openly, he told her that 'what you wish for will come true' and hoped that she would understand what he meant. She did, and he rejoiced that she had understood his riddle. He chose then to aid her as much as he was able, for he understood that she, Lina Inverse, was their hope in working against any plot made by the Mazoku. Perhaps by showing her their precious artifact, she would gain the knowledge that she needed to defeat the demons that plagued her. However, just as the Elder sought to lead Lina into the magical labyrinth where the artifact was kept, another Mazoku attacked them, seeking to kill her."

Gasps of horror and echoes of "Oh no!" wafted from the tensely listening bevy of young women. Like an expert storyteller, Milgazia raised his voice slightly. "The Mazoku struck with surprise on his side, just as Lina was about to put her hand in the Elder's so that he may guide her through the labyrinth. He rained his dark power upon them, and a cloud of dust sprang up as the ground exploded." A girl near him screamed in alarm and hid her face, as though she could see it happening. "But lo, when the dust cleared, none were harmed, for the Mazoku, in his haste, had aimed badly. Dust and falling debris obscuring their vision, they turned to face their attacker, and thus did the Elder of my people learn his identity, as Lina spoke his name: Zeigram.

"Zeigram! A Mazoku whose form was like a mummified specter, a single sinister glowing red eye visible from beneath his black shroud, he spoke, and his voice sounded as though it came from the very depths of the Abyss itself. 'I won't let you go! You will all die here!' he cried, and unleashed another deadly, and certainly more prepared attack."

Several young women huddled together, moaning in fear. Milgazia was pleased that his storytelling abilities had not slipped, and paused, letting the tension grow.

"W-what happened next?" one noble lady asked, her eyes wide as a schoolgirl's.

"If they got hurt, I shall cry!" another whispered tremulously, as though she would burst into tears any moment anyway.

"He was thwarted!" Milgazia declared, somehow making his voice soft and at the same time it seemed to crack like two stones being struck together. "One of Lina's companions, ever alert to another attack, raised a magical shield and bravely fended off many of the Mazoku's black sorcery. The others as well, wielding enchanted blades rose to aid her, and blocked the rest. Filled with outrage that the Mazoku had dared to attack, and seeking only to protect, the Elder completely discarded his neutrality and drew upon magics long unused to attack Zeigram. The sly Mazoku retreated into the Astral plane, evading his magics, and reappeared only a moment later, descending for the kill.

"But once again Zeigram was foiled. The Beast Priest himself challenged him, and called for Lina to hurry and escape. The Elder lost no time and reached for her, and pulled her to the relative safety of the magical labyrinth where our Artifact was kept. Even as they entered the sorcerous dimension, Lina balked at leaving her friends behind, worrying for their safety."

Milgazia's audience sighed in relief and anticipation, caught up in the web of his words. Eagerly, they waited for him to resume his tale, and leaned forward when he did.

Zelgadiss blinked, freeing himself from the Dragon Lord's hypnotic descriptions. Certainly, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop, only meaning to ask Milgazia if he knew where Lina had gone. Upon hearing the Elder's voice however, he had paused, and was ensnared in Milgazia's retelling of those fateful events that led to the death of Chaos Dragon Gaav at the hands of Hellmaster Phibrizo. Remaining where he was hidden by a thick stand of roses, he listened to Milgazia as he described Lina's slicing Gaav into two with the Ragna Blade. Zelgadiss listened, and remembered how the Elder had left to determine if Gaav was really dead, found no body and returned just in time to share in the discovery of the Hellmaster as the ultimate puller of strings. Milgazia described in near dramatic detail how Hellmaster stole Gourry away, by over-riding the magic of the Sword of Light with his own, and Zelgadiss' and Amelia's attempt to free the swordsman from the spell. Zel quietly applauded Milgazia's tale-spinning abilities and promised himself that he would leave when the Ryuzoku's story drew to a close.

"…and so did the Elder of my people bid Lina Inverse farewell, wishing her luck and success against the Hellmaster. Since she is here today, it is safe to say that she did win against the most powerful of the Mazoku Lords, and thwarted his dark designs upon the world." Smiling, Milgazia stood. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have kept her waiting long enough, and certainly, it is impolite for me to let Lina Inverse waiting for too long." He bowed to them.

_Not to mention unhealthy,_ Zelgadiss thought as the girls bade him farewell and thanks for undoing the rumors about "Lina-sama." _Lina-sama?_ Zel thought, deciding to linger. After a few moments of further eavesdropping, he left, grinning from ear to ear. Whether Milgazia had meant to do it or not, Lina now had a following, judging from the excited chatter the young noblewomen had over their new idol. _Lina-sama indeed…_

Lina stood, watching people dancing past her, entranced. It looked so wonderful and fun to her, but it was something she'd never done. With a twinge of wistful envy, she watched a young woman nearby as a young man walked up to her, bowed, and invited her to dance. _Oh, come on, Lina… you don't even know how to really dance…_

"Forgive my presumption, but would my lady grant me the honor of a dance?"

Lina turned and looked up surprised that anyone would ask her. She was even more surprised when she saw who it was. "Milgazia?" her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. "Where are your friends?"

Milgazia shrugged. "You wished to speak to me, did you not?" he answered her question with one of his own. "It's quite easy to talk and dance at the same time...or so the Crown Prince taught me while his sister taught me how to dance."

Lina flushed, though the idea of Milgazia being taught how to dance by Amelia's ancestors made her head spin. "Uh, ah… thanks, Milgazia…but…" her voice dipped low in embarrassment. "I don't know how to dance and I'll just step on your feet."

"My feet are quite sturdy, Lina-san." He bent a little closer and took her hand. "However, I must beg your forgiveness beforehand as it _has_ been a millenium since I've danced, so I too, might be clumsy or forced to improvise." He whispered, smiling in apology. Before Lina could come up with another excuse not to dance, he had pulled her out to the middle of the dance floor. He began to lead her in an elegantly slow and stately dance, and after a few moments of nervousness, Lina looked up at him with a wondering smile.

"Hey… I'm dancing!" she giggled, giddy with amazement. "This isn't so hard after all!"

Milgazia raised one bushy eyebrow. "You've never danced before?" he asked.

Lina shook her head no. "I never did dances like this… kid dances during the Grape Festival and dancing on the grapes when I was little, yeah, but not…ballroom."

"Then I am doubly honored that I have this first dance." Milgazia said softly.

"Oh stop it…" she murmured, then shook her head, knowing it was like asking the tides to stop flowing. Milgazia talked that way _all_ the time, with his slightly archaic mode of speech. She smiled inwardly – no wonder those girls were all over him if he talked like this! It sounded romantic, and he seemed to breathe compliments. But to him, he was simply telling it as he saw it.

"Stop dancing? Certainly not. Not when I'm just remembering how to dance once again!" he sounded faintly indignant, though his expression hadn't changed at all.

"Never mind, it was a silly thought anyway." Lina paused. "You said that the old Crown Prince of Saillune and his sister taught you how to dance? How come?"

"Well…" Milgazia actually smiled in memory. "Prince Sparhawk Kai ap Saillune and I became good friends after that incident with my cloak, and he would invite me to many social occasions. His sister Silmeria took it upon herself to educate me in social matters, something I've ever been grateful about. I had no wish to be _rude_ after all…Especially around women. We Ryuzoku believe firmly in proper behavior."

Lina hid a smile. _No wonder he sounds the way he does. If royalty – and a princess!- taught him how to act in social matters, it's small surprise he sounds so formal and polite all the time. Thank goodness Amelia's ancestor isn't flowery-mouthed, if I'm to judge from how Milgazia talks…At least, she taught him how to talk to a girl!_ She congratulated the long-dead princess. The lessons had stuck through a thousand and more years.

Milgazia lead her into a slow spin and twirled her out before drawing her back again. Lina enjoyed being twirled out, laughing, the skirts of her gown flaring out around her legs, the tiny yellow roses adorning her hair filling the air with their perfume.

When she was back in his arms and within soft speaking range, she looked up at him, wondering how to pose the question she wanted to ask in the back of her mind. "Well, she did a great job, I'd say. You certainly know how to treat a girl well." She winked at him and grinned.

"I hope so. The Princess Silmeria said it was of utmost importance." He smiled slightly. "Though I _now_ understand the reasons why, I was a child when she taught me such things, so I could not fully appreciate them."

Lina lost the grin and stared at him. "A _child?!_" she gaped.

Milgazia chuckled. "It is easy for most humans to mistake a Ryuzoku in human form to be young adult." He nodded toward Filia, who was trying her best to ignore Xelloss nearby while he loudly chatted to a small group of adoring young women. "I was a little younger than Filia when I met Prince Sparhawk and Princess Silmeria. When the Kouma War broke out, I was a little older than she is now, but amongst my people I was barely adolescent." He explained. His brow knitted as he did a few mental calculations. "I was roughly… Eighteen then, if I translated my age equivalent to human time."

Lina gazed at him, mind reeling at many sudden conclusions, but she stuffed them into a mental trunk to give her more time to examine them later. "Did you have plenty of friends then, Milgazia?"

Milgazia nodded readily. "I did. However, few of us survived the Kouma War and Xelloss."

Lina mentally trounced herself. _Idiot. There's a reason why he's called the Eldest of Dragon's Peak!_ She began to apologize, but Milgazia continued to talk. "My entire family perished as well, save for myself, and my cousin, Inelo. We were the youngest children in our respective families."

The red-headed sorceress stared at him, not having expected this sudden volunteering of personal information. "At least you still have family left." She mentally gulped, then asked it. "Did you lose anyone…special? What I mean is… did you lose some special friend?"

Milgazia's eyes, which had been warm and friendly before, immediately shuttered, and Lina knew she'd hit a nerve. It took him such a long time to answer that Lina felt like a complete and utter heel for ruining the enjoyment of the afternoon. But he answered her question. "I believe you are asking me if I lost… a girlfriend, is that the term? Someone I cared for differently than I would care for a friend."

"Uh, yeah, that's the right term. Look, Milgazia, you don't have to answer such a personal question. It's just that you looked so _lonely_ earlier during the ceremony and well, considering that you hardly show anything on your face, I got worried that maybe this wedding day bought bad memories…" she trailed off and paled, realizing that she'd shot her mouth off and told him more than she had originally intended to say. _Lina Inverse, you've picked up all of Gourry's tact today. No, you've eaten it and absorbed it. Even he's not as bad as you are right now!_

Milgazia smiled pleasantly and his eyes filled with sincere warmth; confusing poor Lina all over again. "I am honored…and touched that I am such a friend to you, that you care enough to worry."

Lina blinked, got a hold of herself and stared up at him indignantly. "Hell yes I worry, and of course I care! We're friends, aren't we?" she snapped, miffed.

Milgazia laughed. "Yes, we are, and friends, as the saying goes, look out for each other. Hence, it entitles them to worrying." He seemed genuinely pleased as Lina bobbed her head up and down in her patented 'of course I'm right and I'm so glad you agree with me' nod. "To answer your question, no. I did not have a girlfriend, or …a romantic interest in the female gender then. I was simply too young…and certainly other things preoccupied me during the War. I was melancholy – a rare thing, I assure you – because I realized that I have no mate."

"What about now though? Oh, don't answer that, you'll find the right girl when you find her!" Lina waved her question away. "But until you do, you _do_ have your friends! Us especially!"

"Of course." Milgazia agreed unconditionally. Lina cheered, just as he twirled her around again. Her cheer turned into a laugh, and she caught a glimpse of his answering grin of simple enjoyment. As she twirled back toward him, she saw the group of girls that the Dragon Lord had been talking to before, their hands clasped together in delight, cooing in glee. _Gee, talk about groupie worship! They're so glad to see him enjoying himself they're not envious anymore that they're not in the picture!_ Of course, Lina couldn't have known that the object of their groupie worship was _herself, _and not Milgazia this time.

"And what of you, Lina-san?" Milgazia asked as he caught her in his arms again, as the music changed and he led her into a faster minuet. "What dark thoughts clouded your eyes during the ceremony?"

Lina flushed. "You _did_ see?"

"I did, since we _were_ supposed to turn our eyes toward the dais after all. I do not think anyone else did, however. Unburden the weights of your soul, I beg." Milgazia nodded over her shoulder at Hallas and Mara as they danced past. The newlywed couple grinned back, glad that they were enjoying the day.

Lina paused, she herself unused to unloading her _own_ worries. She berated herself, saying it was very unfair that she persuaded Milgazia to tell her his problems when she wouldn't tell him _hers_. _Where's the trust in that?_ She shrugged and turned to look at Mara and Hallas as the happy couple spun away from them. "It's just that they looked so _happy. _Heck, they still look happy, and they look like they'll be happy the rest of their lives." A wistful longing colored her voice as it dropped, but it was not envious. "I was just wondering if I'll also know what that kind of happiness and love is like."

Milgazia's expression was back to its default seriousness, but there was an underlying earnestness to it as well. "As you said to me: love will surely find you when the right time, and certainly the right man, comes along. Until then, you have your friends."

"Yeah!" Lina grinned, feeling the lingering ache in her chest disappear. _I've got all my friends with me. We're all there for each other, and that's what counts._

Zelgadiss stepped up then, tapping on Milgazia's shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked.

"Hey, Zel! I didn't know you knew how to dance…" Lina said.

"Like you should be one to talk." Zelgadiss' soft but teasing smirk took the edge off his words. Lina made a face at him.

Milgazia placed Lina's hand in the Chimera's. "Of course you may, Zelgadiss-san." He bowed to Lina. "Thank you, Lina, for granting me the matchless honor of being the first to dance with you." He bent and took her hand, but only brushed his lips against the back of her glove.

Lina smiled in perfect imitation of a young noblewoman. _If he can speak like that, then I can too!_ "The pleasure was all mine, Milord Milgazia…" and she discreetly trod on Zel's foot as he chuckled.

Lina danced and talked with Zelgadiss for a while, then Xelloss took his place. After a few dances, Lina found herself talking to Gourry, and she spotted Milgazia dancing with Amelia. From the look on her face, he was telling her stories about her …illustrious ancestors. A few young men she didn't know cut in too, and Richard gave her a spin, and while she danced with them, Zel danced with Filia and Amelia found another dance partner in Gourry. Sylphiel and Milgazia were dancing, and from the serious look on Sylphiel's face, it appeared that the two were resuming the conversation that had been interrupted when Gourry had proposed marriage to the former shrine maiden. Xelloss had quit the dance floor and nursed a glass of fine Zefirian Black, resisting the efforts of several pretty girls to draw him back out there with them. Then Gourry danced another dance with Sylphiel, and Hallas danced with Lina, while his wife graciously took Zel for a spin around the floor and Milgazia talked with Filia while they sat at one of the tables. When Lina and Hallas passed them, they were speaking in a soft whistling tongue that Lina supposed was Ryuzoku.

"You look beautiful, Miss Lina," Hallas said, pleased at the work his tailors had done. "But then, you always have."

Lina blushed. "Oh, come on, Hallas… you're married now. Can't let a pretty girl turn your head any more, even though you _are_ telling the truth."

"There's nothing wrong in paying a completely honest compliment, Miss Lina, and I'm certain that Mara won't mind, since in a strange way, we both have _you_ to thank for this beautiful day." Hallas told her seriously. Already he seemed more like a man, and less like the victimized rich boy she'd known. _Marriage is doing him lots of good,_ Lina decided. He chuckled. "If I hadn't mistaken her for you, we would never have met! You've done so much for me, Miss Lina, first by ridding me of Cali and her dreadful daughter, and helped me find the woman of my dreams."

"Hey, it's no problem… I mean, you already compensated me for the work I did before, and your inviting all of us to your wedding AND accommodating us all at such short notice is a gift too!" Lina protested. Sometimes, Hallas was generous to the point of embarrassing.

"Still, I have one last gift to give you: I'll loan you not one, but two carriages, with instructions to bring you where ever you wish to go." He smiled. "I still owe you the carriage, you know."

"We took one from you!" Lina protested.

"You took a cart, not a carriage, which is what we agreed on." Hallas told her, a twinkle in his eye showing that a protesting Lina would not be able to dissuade him from his course of action.

Lina sighed. Her feet hurt from all the dancing she'd been doing, and she was hungry again. "Fine. But we'll take them only until the end of the border. We're going too far away for your carriages to be convenient. But the time you're helping us shave off is good though." She grinned as the dance ended. "I think I'll have one last pass at the buffet before I turn in. Do you mind?"

Hallas smiled. "No… not at all. I'm glad you and your friends had fun today."

Lina laughed. "We rarely get chances to have fun like this!" she said and left him on the dance floor while Mara's partner brought her back to her husband.

The carriage dropped them off at the border of the kingdom, as per Lina's instructions, nearly three weeks later. They'd bid Hallas and his new wife Mara goodbye only a few days after the wedding, keeping as gifts the clothing that had been sewn for them. Amelia had the gown she wore sent back to Saillune. Xelloss had his outfit somewhere, and everyone else had put the clothes in their packs. Milgazia alone carried no baggage save the supplies packs that he volunteered to carry, and the leather satchel that had been given to him by an admirer.

They'd also been seen off by a large group of young noblewomen, who sighed over their 'Lina-sama' and given her various little going-away presents, ranging from pretty little feminine items, to packets of sweets and chocolate and special travelling rations("To give bursts of walking energy while on the road," the girl said), and delicately scented and expensive perfumes, carefully wrapped in fur-lined velvet pouches to keep them from shattering. One of them gave her a book of maxims and quotes, approaching her most timidly and after having given her gift, retreated like a startled fawn. Lina eventually stood there with her arms filled with little scented packages, looking completely and utterly surprised.

While they were in the carriage, Lina repacked her things, wondering why the girls had given her the gifts, but not able to throw any of them away because they all were very carefully chosen and certainly useful. She glared at Zelgadiss, who seemed to be hiding an extremely amused expression, but she simply couldn't catch him smiling.

When the carriages had left, Lina looked up at the late morning sun and decided that they could probably make it to one of the villages further into the kingdom for lunchtime.

The red-headed sorceress turned to face her motley band of friends and grinned. "Okay guys, holiday's over. Let's see if we can still beat feet after lazing in those coaches all this time!"

Amid Amelia's cheers and a declaration that nothing could slow down the justice of their task, the crew that bandits would fear to waylay continued their journey southward.

Unnoticed and quiet, a shadow lit out from under the darker shades underneath the trees and with preternatural grace flew away.

* * *

AN: I mixed what happened in the Anime with what happened in the manga, hence the confusion. Don't be confused, because in the manga, Mil _does_ come back and helps Lina and Co after Gourry is stolen away (he doesn't fly off after Gaav is defeated). Amelia didn't get hurt there either.

Sparhawk is a name I borrowed from David Eddings' _Elenium/Tamuli_ series. I'm re-reading it so it popped to mind… Silmeria is from the PS-One game _Valkyrie Profile._ Knowing me, I'll eventually work Lezard Valeth in somewhere. Truth be told, conversations between Milgazia and Lina are invitations to schizophrenia. His mode of speech is so different from hers I have to go back and make sure Lina doesn't sound stiff. They're fun though.


	7. Chapter 7: The Legend of the Swordsman a...

**Slayers Dragon's Cycle: Chapter 7: The Legend of the Swordsman and Sorceress! A Confrontation With Xelloss!**

_AN: Where SGG-chan's and Lina Inverse the Dra-matta's question gets partially answered…_

* * *

They set up camp a week later near a lazily meandering stream. Sylphiel was able to make a good meal out of several fish that Lina had caught, some wild greens that Milgazia had gathered, and some wood potatoes Zelgadiss had dug up. Dessert was a large pile of chestnuts and late berries that Filia, Gourry and Amelia had gleefully collected in the light of the setting sun. It had been a good enough meal that Lina had been able to get Milgazia to nibble on some stew and eat three chestnuts with minimal coaxing. Lina was slightly irked that once they'd returned to the road, the Dragon Lord reverted to forgetting about mealtimes and eating tiny portions. Xelloss needed no encouragement, complimenting Sylphiel on her culinary skills. Zelgadiss said that he would take the first watch, and woke Lina for her turn three hours later.

The Ryuzoku Elder woke when the firewood broke apart in the flames, issuing a report that could be heard through the chirping of the crickets and the distant call of a fox. Rubbing his eyes free of the light doze he habitually took, he surveyed the camp. Sylphiel was curled up next to Gourry the swordsman's arm draped protectively over her., Zelgadiss was tightly wrapped up in his blanket next to them. Filia lay in a manner that kept her from rolling over Val's egg, and Amelia had tossed off her blanket and was sprawled across a tree root in such a way that Milgazia wondered how she was able to sleep at all. Xelloss was missing from his customary perch in the overhanging tree branch, and Lina's bedroll was likewise empty. Wonder turned to slight worry when Lina did not return in the space of a few minutes, and the Dragon Lord got up to look for her.

Milgazia found Lina sitting alone on the field just outside the copse of trees where they had made camp. She was gazing up at the stars, a soft expression on her face that most humans would have been surprised on see on Lina Inverse. While travelling, he had discreetly asked Zelgadiss about Lina's reputation, and he still had problems reconciling himself to the idea that most humans were terrified of her. He held very still, his eyes resting on her, and he unconsciously mirrored her peaceful smile. Something in him didn't want to disturb the moment, though he wasn't sure if it was so that he wouldn't startle her, or so he could continue enjoying Lina's serene beauty. The more the Dragon Elder watched, the more he wanted to verify if the vision before him was merely an illusion, or the truth. Without meaning to, he took a step forward, the grass rustling beneath his feet.

Lina blinked, then turned toward the sound. Milgazia stood over her, a faint smile on his face. "Hey, Milgazia-san! You're not asleep?"

Milgazia shook his head. "I couldn't seem to."

Lina grinned at him. "Neither could I. Come sit with me. It's just too beautiful a night to sleep."

Milgazia slowly settled himself next to the little sorceress. "I agree. Somehow it does not seem right to sleep this night."

Lina rocked back and forth on her rear, looking up at the sky again. "I haven't had time to simply enjoy the night like this since I was a little girl."

"Oh?" Milgazia asked, a little startled by her sudden and unhesitating openness. There had always been something about Lina that made him think of armor. It hid what she did not want to show anyone else, or what might be used against her. He had caught her in unguarded moments before, but this was the first time she was completely and utterly relaxed in his presence.

"Yeah. The sky just seems to be _painted_ with stars tonight. Look!" Lina pointed up. "There're the constellations of the Warrior and the Sorceress!" she said, indicating the cluster of stars that formed the pair.

Milgazia looked up. "You know those constellations? I didn't know that humans knew them by that name."

Lina shook her head. "No, the humans know them as the Chain of Tears. But Neechan taught me that the Dragons called them as the Warrior and the Sorceress." Lina shuddered, remembering her sister. _It was one of the few lessons that Neechan didn't have to beat into me_, she thought. Aloud, she said, "I've always wondered why they're called that. Neechan used to say that there was a reason why, but no one remembers it now."

"I know the story why…but it's only a legend that Dragons tell to their children." Milgazia volunteered.

"Oh?" Lina looked at her companion. "I've never heard the legend of the two. Could you please tell it, even if I'm not a child?" she added stiffly, her ruby eyes glittering in challenge.

"All right…" Milgazia looked down toward where a little brook meandered past them. "It is said that long ago, near the time of Creation, before Ruby-Eye was split into seven parts, and Ceiphied sank into the Sea of Chaos, Dragons were not the way we are now. There was a Dragon who fell in love with a woman healer who lived alone in the forests near a village, but he knew that he would long outlive her, so he prayed to Ceiphied that he could become human forever so that he could court the woman. Finally, his wish came true, and he was able to shape-change into a human swordsman. Patiently, he waited for a chance to present himself to her, and it came. He rescued her from some bandits one day and he became the village's protector, performing many deeds of goodness and chivalry.

"After much time, eventually won the heart of the gentle healer, and he asked her to marry him, thinking at last that she would cleave to him and his dearest wish would come true.. To his surprise, she told him that she would not wed him. Undeterred, but surprised since he knew that she loved him dearly, he pressed his suit with the patience of the long-lived. But in the end, he knew he could wait no longer without knowing her reasons for so resolutely refusing him,.

"Heartbroken, the Dragon asked her why she refrained from joining with him in matrimony. The gentle healer sighed, her breath filled with sorrow, and she said

" 'Long before you met me, and long before I came to this place of quiet peace, I was a sorceress of the black arts, my love. My use of the dark powers has extended my lifespan beyond that of normal mortals. I came here to atone for all my evil deeds, but my curse still remains. While you will grow old, I shall remain for a long time, ageless and unchanging. You must find someone normal and more honorable to live your life out with, my love, for you deserve far better than I, who have deceived you.' With that, she bent her head and cradled her beautiful face in her hands and wept the tears of the broken-hearted, knowing that she had lost the one she loved forever.

"The warrior started to laugh, and the sorceress looked up from her tears, fearing that her beloved had gone mad with her confession. Then he knelt in front of her and clasped her hands. 'It seems that you're not the only one with a secret to tell, my one love! Before you met me I was a Dragon who watched you every day. I fell in love with you and begged that Ceiphied turn me into a human so that I could be with you forever! Now I am mortal and doomed to die, for the long life of Dragons has fled me. Then I discover that you are a sorceress who could have lived with me for a greater span of time than I will now! Ah, ironic, cruel fate, to deal us such a blow!'

"At this admission, the sorceress clasped him close and wept bitterly, because she could have loved him even had he remained a Dragon forever. The Dragon-turned-mortal held her and comforted her, saying that he would rather have a short time of joy than immortality of sorrow. So the sorceress and the Dragon-warrior were wed, and as humans go, so did the Dragon. He aged in due course and eventually died. The sorceress pined for her husband and wasted away. When Ceiphied heard of their tale, he set them in the stars where they could be together forever, and made the Ryuzoku able to change form at will, to prevent such tragedy from ever occurring again." Milgazia returned his gaze to the stars above. "For us Dragons, those constellations represent love that overcame any challenge. It's a popular myth amongst the younger Dragons that when the constellations are so close that they seem to be holding each other's hand, that a marriage is going to happen sometime in the near future."

Lina's soft chuckle rippled from her lips. "Yeah, they _do _look like they're holding hands. I wonder who's going to get married soon?"

A cool, gentle breeze blew, wafting Lina's hair into Milgazia's face. His nostrils filled with the subtle perfume she wore as it did. Lina squealed in delight, the wind bringing a rush of coolness that drove away the muggy humidity of the night.

"Aah! That was great!" Lina shook herself all over, grinning from ear to ear. She tucked her long hair behind one ear, a careless, but at the same time, graceful gesture.

Milgazia chuckled, finding her unadulterated enjoyment of life infectious, brushing his own long golden hair from his eyes. He then noticed that Lina was rubbing her arms, that she didn't have her cloak with her. He couldn't blame her - it had been rather warm earlier.

Without thinking about it, he unclasped his own and wrapped it around her snugly. She blinked in surprise and looked up at him. "Hey, you can't give me your cloak - you need it too!"

Milgazia shook his head, smiling. "I'm a Dragon, Lina. Sudden changes of weather don't affect me too much."

Lina unwrapped the cloak from her body and looked at him. "No way. You're in human form, which means that you get affected the way humans do. Here," she draped part of the cloak on his shoulders, then sat really close to him, draping the rest around hers. "I don't need _all _of the cloak; let's share it." She leaned closer, and Milgazia could all but taste her scent, so close was she. It did all sorts of strange things to the Dragon Elder that he couldn't grasp just then, but should have. Since he couldn't understand them, he ignored his inner reactions, using years of discipline to bury them deep.

"…all right, Lina…if you insist."

"I _do_ insist. It's late, of course, ne?" Lina burrowed into the warmth of the cloak, until all that showed of her was her eyes and long, red hair. The cloak smelled of its owner, and Lina found Milgazia's scent quite pleasant - a strange mix of musk and the odor of wet granite that brought about images of wind-swept mountains. For some undefined reason, it also made her feel very safe and secure, and though no one would have believed it, Lina _liked_ safe and secure. She liked to take risks, but she had been raised on a Zefirian farming community, and had all the solid, down to earth values that came with it. So no matter how much she might have denied it verbally, she desired stability in her life more than anything else. Right now, she could forget about the events of the past years, and simply enjoy the feeling of security, without a care what brought it about. Happy, she burrowed into the cloak some more and propped herself against Milgazia's arm.

"Look!" Milgazia exclaimed softly, pointing toward the stream. Tiny little pinpoints of soft, greenish light began to float out of the darkness, like little stars that danced down from the heavens above them. He _knew_ what they were, of course; fireflies. The first time he had seen them, he had lain wounded and broken next to the stream where the fireflies danced and mated. Xelloss had destroyed all his friends, all his family, with a single, smiling gesture. He'd been a little older than Filia then. He remembered lying there, reduced to human form to conserve his strength, but even then, he thought he was dying…

_Mother…Father… Neesan, Oniisama… Dragons go to the stars when they die…and the stars have come for me. _The younger Milgazia reached for the stars and his family with his left hand, and unwittingly reached for life with the last of his strength. He fell into the shallow brook and drank the cold water, which turned red with his blood as the stream washed clean his wounds. He started to heal.

When he found others that needed him, he pushed away his grief, pushed away his pain, and as his parents had drummed into him; he lead the remnants of his people to survival, to life.

And next to him was a personification of life. Never had he met anyone who had such a desire to _live_ the way Lina did. It startled him when he had first met her, the little girl who wanted to know all about the Lord of Nightmares.

Realizing that he had been silent too long, he pointed again. "Aren't those fireflies simply beautiful? I rarely see them - Dragon Peak's too high up above the sea level for them, and even in the lowlands around the Kataart Mountains, they're rare…" he trailed off, noticing that Lina's weight was a little bit heavier than before. The Dragon Elder peeked down at her. "Lina?"

A soft mumble was his reply. He could see her long eyelashes, eyelashes that brushed her cheeks with their length. Lina was relaxed against him, sliding deeper into slumber with each passing second. A smile was on her lips, a happy smile that he hadn't ever seen before - an expression of absolute contentment.

Milgazia sighed and smiled. "I guess it _is_ rather late after all…" He marveled at how small her body was against his own, seemingly so small and frail, the frailty hiding the strength she really had.

Lina snuggled even closer, and Milgazia held still, not wanting to wake her. He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder to support her, idly hoping she wouldn't wake and instinctively deck him. In response, Lina wrapped an arm around his waist and a leg over his, the way one would curl up with a pillow. Milgazia blushed, lying back helplessly, and wished no one would find them like this, well aware that they looked very compromising.

That hope was swiftly dashed when the last person he wanted to see in the world blocked his view of the night sky. "My, my. Aren't we becoming nice and cozy here, Dragon _Elder_ Milgazia."

Milgazia stiffened, feeling a stab of fear at the sight of Xelloss. He saw that Xelloss' eyes were opened, and saw those eyes flick toward the sleeping Lina curled at Milgazia's side. Fear was overridden by protectiveness, and Milgazia tightened his arm around the sleeping mage. Desperation lent the normally calm Elder a daring he would never have possessed otherwise, for he would protect his friend with his life. Milgazia nodded agreement at the being that had single-handedly destroyed most of his Clan. "Quite cozy, don't you think, Xelloss? She fell asleep so quickly too."

Xelloss snorted. "Most likely you put her to sleep with your child's fairy tale. So is art going to imitate life, Dragon Lord Milgazia? Are you going to be the Dragon who becomes human?"

Recklessness lent Milgazia a sarcastic bite to his tongue. "If I did, what is it to you?" He saw the Mazoku's eyes tighten with rage.

_How dare he? How dare he intrude on my territory? How dare he hold my Lina-chan?!_ Xelloss raged, wishing that he had been more complete in the destruction of the Gold Dragons - rather, one Gold Dragon _Lord_ in particular. _How dare he how dare he how dare he?!_

Lina chose that moment to snuggle even closer to Milgazia. Milgazia decided this was a good thing, as Xelloss was getting angrier by the second, though he didn't know what caused the Mazoku's rage. If anything happened, Milgazia would be able to cover Lina with his body. _I will not lose any more friends to you!_

Xelloss glared down at the Ryuzoku, envisioning a thousand creative ways with which he could end Milgazia's existence right then and there. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the image of Lina crying over the grave of a friend. Xelloss didn't like the idea of Lina in pain; unusual for those fed on pain, fear and rage.

That made him pause in surprise. Why _didn't_ he like Lina's pain or tears, even if it was just in his imagination? Suddenly confused, Xelloss lost most of his homicidal desires. What was this that he felt? It bore investigation, and Xelloss did not wish for Milgazia to see that something was upsetting him.

"Feh." Xelloss turned. "I don't think Lina-chan would want to wake up next to a corpse. You're lucky, Milgazia, I won't be the one who kills you. But if Lina wakes up with your arms around her, I wonder if she won't do the job herself. Have a good sleep."

Milgazia breathed a little easier with Xelloss gone, but the Elder did not doubt his words. Lina _would_ blast him first and wonder afterward if she woke to such an intimate position. _Perhaps if I am able to keep her from doing so…provided I catch her when she wakes._

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

AN: I feel a need to explain myself. I ask for reviews for a reason: _Slayers Dragon's Cycle_ is more accurately a fan-_novel._ It is likely to reach thirty chapters (25 at least) with each chapter with a minimum of some 8 pages on Word, (font eleven, Times New Roman,) to twenty. and reviews tell me if people are interested in the story's continuation. I'll finish it (I swore to myself I'd finish at least one major undertaking like this!) but at my own pace, if it weren't for other people wanting me to finish the story. I've some regular readers (some of whom have left reviews on all my stories, thank you very much!) and these are strongly and truly appreciated. All the reviews are.

By the way, Chapter 7 popped up so fast because, believe it or not, it's been finished for half a year or so. I only modified a few lines and added dialogue. Chapter 8 is only partially written, so it will again take me x number of days to finish it. In the meantime, please enjoy the various one-shots and trilogies I have up to tide people over.

_The Rise of the Dragon Lord and Other Tales of the Kouma War_ is only loosely connected with this story. The events aren't exactly the same, since it was _snowing_ at the end of _Of Blood and Honor, _and Milgazia… well, I won't spoil it for people who haven't read it yet.


	8. Chapter 8: Scramble! A Chase Through The...

**Slayers Dragon's Cycle 8/? Scramble! A Chase Through The Woods!**

* * *

Sleep slowly released Lina Inverse's consciousness, and so it seemed to her that she floated up into wakefulness. She didn't remember dreaming, but it _was_ one of the best slumbers she could recall having for some time now. Plus, whoever she was curled up against was nice, warm, and made a wonderful pillow…

Waitasecond.

Ruby eyes snapped open, and caught only a glimpse of long blond hair curled against pale skin. She _knew_ that the arm loosely wrapped around her belonged to a man, and instinct took over from there, promising instant pain for whosoever dared lay a hand on her.

Lina Inverse sat bolt upright, her fist drawn back behind her head, rage clouding her eyes. Her shrill screech of "PERVERT!" was the only warning her victim would have, and then she'd rip him to shreds and feed him to the fish.

_Whap._

Lina blinked in surprise, seeing her fist enveloped by a pair of large, white-gloved hands…

_White gloves…?_

Battle-rage cleared from her eyes and she looked beyond her enclosed hand.

A pair of wide-open golden eyes peeked back at her from over the knot of fingers, dragon-slit pupils dilated as far as they could go with alarm, half-hidden under a mop of unruly sunshine bangs and thick, shaggy eyebrows.

Lina also became slowly aware of other things, like the fact that she was still warm despite the chill of the pre-dawn air. She caught the glimpse of a thick, warm cloak loosely hanging off her shoulder, and she remembered.

"Good morning, Lina…" The cultured voice was slightly slurred, thickly drowsy. Golden eyes blinked and fluttered half-shut sleepily and their owner slumped back into the thick grass, his blond hair fanning out on either side of his chiseled face. His hands slowly lowered to rest on his chest, still holding her fist trapped inside the cage of his fingers.

"Milgazia!" Lina gasped, realizing what she'd almost done.

"You slept very deeply and so peacefully…" Milgazia paused, yawning and covered his mouth with his fist politely "that I chose not to waken you." What looked like the beginnings of a smile quirked the Elder's lips and he blinked slowly at her, as though his eyes did not wish to open again.

_He's sleepy,_ Lina realized. "You stayed awake to watch over my sleep?" she asked, paling even more.

Milgazia nodded slightly. "There might be wild animals that would consider humans food that roam the night, so…" he trailed off, yawning again. "Forgive me, but perhaps we should return to camp."

"Uh, yeah! We should! Uhm… Sorry I almost hit you. It was a knee-jerk sort of reaction…uh…" she flushed, embarrassed she'd almost trounced someone who'd done nothing but a kind favor to her. She put her hands on her lap, where she could keep an eye on them.

Milgazia sat up, shaking his head. "No need to apologize. I expected it, since…we _did_ look rather compromising." A sudden breeze blew his hair across his face and he frowned as he shook his mane away. He reached out to Lina.

Lina's eyes widened, but he only pulled his cloak tighter around her, frowning. "It is getting colder." He said a bit more clearly. He stood and helped her up. "Let us get you back to your proper bed."

"That's my line… It's my fault I kept you from it." Lina replied, feeling more terrible by the second. She shuffled her feet in the grass and looked down to see where their bodies had crushed the grass, and her heart sank as she identified the little indentation she'd made. _I used him for a pillow and I nearly hit him too!_

"_I_ chose to let you sleep, Lina. There is no need to apologize. Come now…" the Dragon Elder began to herd her back toward the campfire. She clutched his cloak around him, glad for the warmth. Milgazia was right, it had become much colder. Because of her shorter height and the way she held it though, it kept catching on bushes and low snags.

Lina paused, trying to free the cloak from a thorny bush, pulling gently to keep it from tearing. When she had freed it, she felt the cloak lifted from her shoulders. She looked up as Milgazia wordlessly folded the cloak in half, wrapped her in it and pinned it in place with the brooch he always wore.

"Thank you," she muttered, embarrassed that she hadn't thought of doing it before.

Milgazia inclined his head for her to continue walking with him, a slightly sleepy expression on his face. As they walked, Lina touched the brooch, wondering if it was a magical item, the way Filia had worn a large blue gem on her cloak to help her transform. Lina realized that Filia didn't change into her true form any more, and wondered if she still could. She itched to ask Milgazia, but decided against keeping him up any longer than she already had.

They reached camp without any further mishap. Milgazia turned to Lina and bade her good night and moved to return to his bedroll. He paused by the campfire and fed it a few more logs, pointed a finger and made the flames burn brighter and warmer.

Lina let him, fumbling with his cloak clasp. Finally finding the hidden catch, she unwrapped the cloak from her shoulders and carefully folded it, holding the talisman between her lips. She went to the Ryuzoku and held it out. "Thank you for lending it to me, Milgazia."

Gravely, he took it. "You're welcome, Lina."

"Now, get back to bed already! I know you're sleepy, and I'm sorry for keeping you up! But…thanks for watching over me." _And making sure I didn't deck you…_

"Always, Lina. Sleep well." He wrapped the cloak around himself and lay in his bedroll, pulling the thick blankets over his shoulders. Lina watched his eyes as they focused briefly on the dancing flames of the fire, then closed.

She watched him for a few moments until she was certain he was deeply asleep. "He must be really tired…" she muttered, feeling decidedly crummy for calling him a pervert. She turned and hauled Gourry out of his sleep rougher than was necessary for his turn at the watch. Lina fell asleep almost as quickly as Milgazia had, buried in her own blankets, the memory of his scent lingering in her dreams.

They'd made a very early start, and Sylphiel could not wake either Milgazia or Lina until breakfast was ready. Lina woke at the mention of breakfast, and the Elder seemed to force himself awake. He didn't protest when Lina put two more sausages on his dish and three more potatoes and remained unusually silent, even though the Dragon Lord spoke little during mornings. They broke camp quickly and neatly, and continued down the forested, leaf-carpeted road.

Milgazia lagged behind, already having problems keeping his eyes open. The meager hours of sleep he had managed to steal was far from the norm that he was used to, even though he had been on the road with Lina & Company for some months already. He stopped entirely and stood still, falling asleep on his feet for a few seconds. When he jerked himself out of slumber, the rest of the gang had already gone over the hill. "Agh… I had better wake myself up," he muttered.

So saying, the Dragon Elder stretched, jerking out his arms and letting out a yawn that would have been impressive had he been in his Dragon form.

A bandit sprang out at him from either side and slammed into Milgazia's outstretched fists. The impact was akin to smashing one's face full force into a rock wall, and the bandits fell back into the bushes.

Milgazia blinked in surprise. "Hm? What was that?" he looked around blearily. Seeing nothing, he started to walk, futilely trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He heard a thump behind him and turned to look. Again, there was nothing there. "Sweet Ceiphied, I need sleep… I'm hearing things already!"

Lina stopped. "Hey, where's Milgazia?" she asked, looking behind her. Everyone stopped, also realizing the tall Ryuzoku's silent disappearance.

Xelloss hoped that the Dragon Elder's disappearance would be permanent. He had figured out why he was significantly less than pleased at Lina's closeness to the Ryuzoku Lord, though it had not bothered him before. Last night's seeming intimacy had broken something inside the Mazoku Priest, and he had discovered some things that he had not realized before while examining his own emotions. The only things that kept him now from arranging a convenient accident –preferably fatal, but that was hard considering Milgazia – for the Elder was the fact that Xelloss could see that there was nothing between Lina and the old bat but friendship.

"I think he stopped back there for a moment." Gourry said, jerking his thumb toward the hill they'd just climbed.

"I hope he's okay… I heard that there were bandits hereabouts - rumors, but they could be true." Lina started back and ran up the hill. Her friends chased after her, and feared the worst when she suddenly stopped and stood motionless on the top of the hill.

Zelgadiss was afraid they'd find a dead Elder when they got there. He had become quite fond of the older Dragon, having none of Filia's eccentricities and certainly, a great deal of control over his emotions, something that the stoic Chimera could relate to. If he had indeed been slain – something that Zel couldn't imagine- then he would certainly avenge his death. Looking down the hill, Zelgadiss steeled himself…right before his jaw dropped open in stupefaction.

Far from being dead, Milgazia was quite alive, though he was shuffling back up the path like a zombie. Around him lay three men, one of which the Dragon walked on as though the rough-looking ruffian weren't there. The moment he turned, a bandit lunged out of the bushes and missed Milgazia by mere inches. The bandit crashed into the loam and hit his head on a rock hidden under the leaves. The befuddled Dragon scratched his head in puzzlement and turned back toward the hill. A little unsteadily, he crunched through the leaves - and on the bandits - making his way toward Lina and her band. Concerned, Lina, Filia and Sylphiel rushed down the hill toward Milgazia.

"Milgazia-san are you alright?" Sylphiel asked worriedly.

Milgazia, standing on top of the fourth bandit, smiled dazedly at the women. "I'm quite all right. I thought I heard something, that's all." He turned to glance over his shoulder, and unwittingly dug his boot heel even deeper into a sensitive spot of the bandit's body. "Watch your step, ladies…the ground is very uneven here. Whoops, see?" he stepped off the unconscious bandit's body.

Sylphiel and Lina took Milgazia by the hands and led him away. Filia noted how unsteadily the Elder was walking as she followed them. Being the last, she heard the groans of pain from the highwaymen that Milgazia had unknowingly laid low.

"That's the last time we attack unarmed noblemen…"

Gourry, from the top of the little hill, winced. "That…hurt."

"You're telling me." Zelgadiss murmured, trying not to whimper in sympathy for the bandit. Amelia blinked up at him, not really understanding.

"Are you certain that you're quite all right, Milgazia-san?" Sylphiel repeated as they returned to the rest of the gang.

Milgazia smiled faintly, a little more awake now. "Forgive me, but I simply haven't been sleeping very well…"

Xelloss didn't bother to mention that Milgazia hadn't slept at all. He was too disappointed that Milgazia was back and was also irked at the display of concern that Lina was showing for the Dragon Lord.

Gourry blinked. "I didn't know that Dragons could have insomnia…"

Milgazia and Filia sweatdropped.

Lina suddenly held up a little purse. "Well, there's supposed to be a nice inn in the next town…How about we stop there for the night when we get there? Or maybe even lunch. I mean, we all haven't eaten decent meals of late. I don't mean to criticize your cooking, Sylphiel, but…"

Sylphiel smiled kindly. "It's okay, I know what you mean."

"So it's decided. Room's on me!" Lina said, jingling the purse she held.

"You're being awfully generous, Lina-san…" Amelia said.

"Hey, a girl's gotta treat her friends now and then, and besides, I found this lying around. I'm so lucky!" Lina jingled the pouch some more, the clink of coins inside more than satisfying.

Zelgadiss raised one stony eyebrow. "Found it lying with some comatose bandits, I suppose?"

Lina waved that away. "Details, details. Besides, it's Finders keepers, losers weepers. And if you're gonna complain about my generosity Zelgadiss Greywords, maybe you'd like to pay for your own room."

They moved back down the hill, making sure that the half-awake Milgazia was in good hands. "Who's complaining?" Zelgadiss asked. "Certainly not me!"

"Um..." Amelia had taken out a map and was looking at it. "But the town is 3 days away from where we are."

"So? I'll treat us when we get there. And we'll never get there if we don't get a move on!"

They made camp the next day, just as the sun started to sink lower in the horizon. Lina wanted firewood, saying that it promised to be chilly that night—the weather was taking a turn for the worse. To her annoyance, the immediate area gave her no more than a small pile, and decided that it was better to search further afield. Their tents having been set up, Zelgadiss and Gourry volunteered to help her. Xelloss was nowhere to be found, but Lina was sure he had his reasons for vanishing – Filia thinking that he did so simply to shirk chores. Milgazia had finished helping Filia set up her tent, and was helping Amelia out of the tangle of rope she had ended up in when her knots had slipped loose of the sapling she was planning to use as a tent pole. The little princess had tried to bend the young tree again and again with her ropes and the tree had exacted its revenge by hog-tying her instead.

"I thought since it might be cold tonight a small cubby-like den would be good to sleep in…" Amelia said mournfully as Milgazia worked at a particularly stubborn tangle of rope. "You know… so that my body-warmth would get collected inside and the smaller space would keep it in better…"

"Your idea is quite sound, Princess Amelia." The Dragon Elder told her, tugging the slip of rope he wanted out of the knot. That made the rest easier to undo and soon Amelia was sitting free. "The problem was you tried to bend the tree too close to the ground. You chose a good sapling though – its roots are already deep into the earth, so it won't be easy to uproot it." The rope coiled over one arm the golden-haired dragon approached the tree in question. "I will help you with your tent." He reached out and grasped the slender trunk of the birch sapling in one large hand. "The wind is coming in from the east, so I think it would be much better if we bend your sapling towards the south." So saying, he gently and effortlessly pulled down the young tree in the right direction and the right height.

"Thank you, Milgazia-san!" Amelia scrambled up to start hammering the tent pegs down. With Milgazia's help, the low-to-the ground sleeping tent/burrow was quickly completed.

Sylphiel had started the fire and had laid out the ingredients for supper. Filia came out of her tent and went over to the shrine maiden. "What do you think, Sylphiel-san?"

"I think this won't be enough. I'll have to look for some of the more common herbs. Fortunately, I saw plenty on the way here. I'll just backtrack a little."

"I think I'll go with you, Sylphiel-san, just to refresh my knowledge on herbalism," Amelia's smile quirked sheepishly. "I couldn't remember the names of several I spotted today, though I know what they do."

Sylphiel smiled. "I'll quiz you, if you like…"

"I'd really appreciate that…"

Milgazia looked around for other things to do. "I think I shall fetch some more water from the stream before it becomes too dark."

"That's a good idea, Milgazia-san," Sylphiel agreed, looking at her ingredients critically.

"What about your tent, Milgazia-san?" Amelia asked. "Want me to help you with it?"

"I will finish doing other things first. There is no need for me to set it up right now." The Elder replied. "Give me your water flasks. I'll save us a trip and fill them."

Filia looked at Milgazia as he soon became draped with everyone's water flasks. "Do you need help, Elder Milgazia?" the younger Ryuzoku asked.

"No… I will be fine. Remain here, Filia and watch over the camp, since everyone else is gone." He advised.

Filia nodded, taking up the large kettle and filling it with the last of the water. "I'll just make us some tea…" she murmured as the Elder left.

"That's a good idea." Amelia said. She shivered. "It definitely is starting to get a bit chilly. Some hot tea will be really nice to come back to after all the chores are done." She and Sylphiel then walked out of the camp, the shrine maiden asking the princess to recite to her the names of the herbs she could remember.

Filia had set the kettle to boil and was measuring out enough tea into a cheesecloth pouch for steeping when Xelloss casually walked into camp, looking around with mild surprise. "They left you in camp, I see…" he said by way of greeting.

Filia tugged the pouch shut sharply and hmphed. "That's right, everyone else is doing _their_ share of the chores and I'm keeping watch, which is more than what _you've_ done, you lazy Mazoku." She sneered, while putting Val's egg close enough to the cookfire to keep it warm.

Xelloss twitched. "You mean they left you behind to guard the camp? Oya, oya, they must think there's no danger whatsoever, if they left someone as incompetent as _you_ behind to keep watch. Oh don't worry, I am _sure_ you can fend off an attack by an army of squirrels, if they decide to steal some nuts out of your skull… but that's if they find any to steal, since I've noticed that you tend to be quite a few shy of a full bag."

Filia snarled, then tossed her head arrogantly. "Ha! If they're looking for someone nuts then you've got more to worry about than I do! The squirrels will see who really _is_ the biggest nut case here. But then, if they're willing to poison themselves with a namagomi like yourself, then they have no taste whatsoever!"

Xelloss turned his head away and sniffed in extreme distaste. "If they choose me then that means I'm better tasting a nut than you are, so, Filia-_chan…_" his lip curled into a mocking sneer "that says plenty about their taste and _yours!_ Ahahahahahaha!" he threw back his head and laughed contemptuously.

Filia's blood temperature, which was already boiling to begin with, broke the thermometer. With a howl of inarticulate rage, she yanked her mace out from under her skirt. "XEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!"

Xelloss danced out of the way, letting Filia's mace smash a small crater into the ground. "Maybe the others should have had _you_ dig the fire pit, Filia! You've always pack such a smashing holey—er than thou attitude! Hahahahahaha!" He skipped backward and pulled one of his lower eyelids down with his middle finger, making 'bee-daaah' sounds insolently at the furious Dragon Maiden.

Seeing nothing but Xelloss' taunting grin misted over by a red haze, Filia chased after him, roaring her anger.

Xelloss leaped from tree branch to tree branch, singing

"_Turning trees to toothpicks Smashing rocks to sand O! What damage can be done_

_By Filia-chan's loving hand!_

_With her around it's so easy_

_To get her hopping mad_

_Just greet her 'hi, good morning!'_

_To turn her day from good to bad!_

_For Filia-chan can't hold her tongue_

_Trying to match taunts with the best_

_Her fury is my favorite dish_

_She won't learn so she'll get no rest!_

_I'm he whose smile she hates_

_I am the Trickster, the Prankster-beast_

_Who loves to play jokes on the Dragon Maiden?_

_I am Xelloss the Mysterious Priest!"_

Provoked beyond reason by Xelloss' cheeky little ditty, the young Dragon Maiden in question paused next to a large boulder long enough to lift it and throw it at Xelloss, who hopped from one foot to the other on a large oak tree. Nimbly, the Mazoku Priest dodged it, flipping head over heels and almost idly floated away, hanging upside down. Screaming for him to hold still, Filia jumped up into the branches and hurtled recklessly after him.

Her shrieks were returned with even more humiliating taunts from the Mazoku Priest, punctuated with periodic crashes and the sounds of trees falling, and soon, both their voices faded from hearing.

Inside his egg, Val turned over, glad for the peace and quiet of his dimly glowing world.

Milgazia pulled the last water flask out of the stream and screwed the cap firmly back on. He slung the strap over his shoulder and bent, his fingers closing around the handles of two medium-sized wooden buckets filled with the cool, tasty water of the forest brook. Carefully and quickly, he began to thread his way back to the encampment, keeping his stride smooth and even. No water sloshed over the pails' rim, and the Elder meant to keep it that way. The distance between the camp and the stream was considerable, and the going was made tedious by heavy undergrowth.

"Hey, Milgazia!"

The Elder turned to see Lina, two large bundles of sticks on her back, hopping over a dead log to make her way over to him. He smiled slightly in greeting. Lina's congratulating grin fixed on his burdens and she nodded in approval. "Good thinking, getting more water. We can soak the dishes overnight before having to clean them in the stream." She told him.

"I thought that Sylphiel would need some for stew." Milgazia replied, letting her go ahead of him.

Lina grinned from ear to ear at the mention of Sylphiel's stew. "I don't know how she does it, but she does! Her dishes are simply _fantastic_ no matter what she cooks! Gourry's a lucky man." She winked at Milgazia over her shoulder. "I won't be surprised if he gains some weight once they settle down for good."

Milgazia nodded sagely. "I do not doubt your words, as I have witnessed his appreciation of her cooking…"

Lina's eyebrow arched critically. _"You_ should eat more, at least in appreciation of her cooking, Milgazia. I seriously don't understand why—"

"Help! Oh, somebody, help!"

Lina fell silent in alarm. "That was Sylphiel! C'mon!" the little sorceress dropped her bundles of firewood onto the ground and sprinted away. Milgazia had already set the pails of water down and let the water flasks fall, and soon ran abreast of her.

The two of them burst into the camp, following Sylphiel's cries of dismay. She stood in the center of the encampment, clutching a bundle of various wild herbs to her chest, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sylphiel, are you okay?!" Lina cried, sprinting up to her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, but…" Sylphiel sniffled.

Milgazia stopped a few paces behind her and turned around slowly, his eyes wide. "What happened here?" he demanded.

Lina looked up to see what he meant, and her jaw dropped as her eyes took in the entire camp.

The tents had been ripped from their moorings and tossed aside. Whatever belongings they had sheltered were gone. Even the ingredients for the stew that Sylphiel had been preparing were gone, along with the cookpot. Amelia was poking around the bushes, and found where Milgazia had placed his things and tent, safely out of the way and out of sight under a bush and behind a tree.

The little Saillune Princess held them up for the Dragon Elder to inspect. "Only your stuff didn't get stolen, Milgazia-san…" she gave them to him and turned to where her tent had been. It had been slashed to pieces, the entrance having been too small for the burglars to get into, and too sturdy to simply take apart. "My tent…!" she mourned, then went back to poking around the underbrush to find clues.

Milgazia's interests weren't on his things, which he let drop beside him carelessly. "Where's Filia? We left her behind to watch over camp! More importantly…where's Val!"

"When we left, she'd put him close to the campfire to keep him warm…" Sylphiel said, kneeling next to the fire pit, which had been put out.

"I found something!" Amelia cried. A moment later, the princess ran into camp, waving an empty fur-lined bag over her head: Val's pouch.

Milgazia was at her side in a flash, taking the pouch and inspecting it. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

"That way—" she pointed behind her. Milgazia lifted the pouch up to his face briefly, then ran off.

"Milgazia!" Lina cried as the Dragon Lord vanished into the trees. "Argh! Sylphiel, Amelia! We left behind more firewood and water over there—go back and get it. We're going after who did this and took Val's egg." She tossed the last part over her shoulder and darted after the Ryuzoku Elder. "And be careful!"

Lina nearly tripped over Milgazia a few moments later. He was kneeling, staring intently at something on the ground. Holding her tongue as she realized what he was doing, she too looked down.

The leaves that normally covered the ground had been shuffled away, revealing several bootprints. "I count five different prints," Milgazia said softly.

"Just five?" Lina asked in disbelief.

"There might have been more." The Dragon Lord raised his head. "This way," he murmured, and set off again in a smoothly loping run, making very little sound.

Lina knew better than to protest. She understood what drove Milgazia intently just then—the fact that Val's egg was missing. The Last Ancient Dragon in the whole world was in danger, and the Elder had sworn to protect him. Lina promised a most painful revenge on whoever raided their camp…and wondered how they could have gotten past Filia. She hoped that they were all right, following close behind Milgazia. She began to think of what could have laid the Dragon Maiden low, when Milgazia stopped once more, holding perfectly still, his head raised, his eyes alert.

"Milgazia, did you find something?" the little sorceress asked.

"I hear many voices. Voices of human males… from that way." He pointed toward the north-west.

"I don't hear anything." Lina said, after a few moments of straining her ears.

"The wind changed. Let's go a bit further. Perhaps we'll hear them more clearly then." Milgazia led her once more, picking his way through some dense bramble bushes. Lina followed, idly noting how nicely defensible the place was. If she were a bandit…

"That's it!"

The Dragon Lord turned to look at her. "What is 'it', Lina?" he blinked in confusion.

"Look around us." She waved at the surrounding area. "It's _ideal_ for a bandit camp – a big one!" she pointed up to higher ground. "That would be a great place for a sentry to hide in. We're out in the open this way. Come on, this way."

Milgazia nodded. "You _are_ the expert on bandit hunting, Lina. I will concede to your expertise on this."

Lina drew her cloak around her, suddenly wishing that she weren't wearing such bright clothing and stamping down her knee-jerk 'was that an insult?' reaction. She mentally chuckled. If it weren't Milgazia talking, and they weren't in this situation, she might have thought him as being sarcastic. She cursed softly as twilight settled in. They were in unfamiliar territory and stumbling around in the dark wasn't a particularly good idea, especially since they were chasing bandits. All this sneaking around was unnatural, Lina decided, being far more used to simply walking up to the gates of a bandit encampment and just blasting everyone to kingdom come and taking their treasure. She'd never really been in a situation where there was a completely defenseless innocent at stake—in this case, an unhatched dragon baby.

They threaded their way slowly toward the ridge that Lina had pointed at, Lina worrying at the quickly dimming light. Soon they wouldn't be able to see at all, and in hostile territory, not being able to see was one of the worst things that could happen to them.

_There's no need to worry. They're just bandits, after all._

Milgazia suddenly pulled her down into a crouch, and put his finger to his lips to keep her silent. He pointed toward a largish tree and motioned for her to hide behind it. Lina stared at him for a moment, realizing that his white robes almost glowed in the gathering darkness, and that he would make a fine target now. She obeyed though, knowing that he had seen something again, and spoke only when they were both firmly pressed against the tree trunk, their cloaks gathered around them.

"What did you see?" she asked, noticing his eyes glowed in the dim light, catching what remained the way a cat's eyes did. She realized that must be why he _kept_ his draconian eyes, when the rest of his human form was flawlessly shaped. Filia did _not_ keep the Ryuzoku features of _her_ eyes, and Lina wondered if she could see in the dark as well.

"I saw a slight movement up in the trees, in the grove you pointed at earlier." Milgazia peeked out, clutching his robes around him to keep them from flowing outside the tree's concealing bulk.

"Just as I thought… probably an archer." Lina whispered, peeking around the tree as well, crouching under his chin.

Milgazia nodded. "There will most likely be more than just one, am I correct?"

"Absolutely." She grinned up at him. "You're getting the hang of this. I'll make a bandit hunter out of you yet, Milgazia."

"I'm more interested right now in hunting down a particular egg, preferably before the egg's inhabitant gets eaten." Milgazia replied. "But as we are facing bandits, I suppose I must learn quickly. What plan do you have?"

Lina thought carefully, remaining silent as she did. "Normally, I just walk up there and blast everyone sky high and get what I want. Thing is, I've never been in this kind of situation before…where what I want out of a bandit camp is _alive_, not to mention helpless. One thing is for sure, we've got to make some kind of ruckus that will keep them from eating dinner _and_ get them to empty that camp." She gestured for Milgazia to dart to a different tree. He shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder instead. Lina blinked as the entire world seemed to flicker, and discovered that he had teleported them both several feet from where they'd been standing.

She stared up at the Dragon Lord, wanting to kick herself for forgetting that he could teleport, and him for not reminding her earlier. "Why don't we just 'port in there and get our stuff and Filia and Val back?" she asked, unable to keep her irritation out of her voice.

"Because I cannot teleport to an unfamiliar place. The chances that we end up embedded in something—say, a tree or solid rock—is very great. I must see the place first before I can get to it, if I am unfamiliar with the destination to begin with." Milgazia calmly explained. Lina frowned at that, knowing that it made absolute sense. In the meantime, Milgazia moved them both another fifty feet or so.

"Well, our plan doesn't change that much," Lina decided. "You just keep moving us closer until we get sight of that camp. I'll think of more when we see it."

"Logical." Milgazia said, moving them again. "One cannot plan strategy unless one can see the chess board."

Lina held out her hand. "Here, it will be faster if I just hang onto you, right?"

"Much," the Dragon Lord replied, moving them a hundred feet beyond where the archers were perched, his hand enveloping hers. Lina resisted the urge to giggle at the sight.

It was completely dark when they finally teleported into a place that revealed the campsite. Lina's heart sank. To call it a bandit camp would have been a misnomer—the place was a _fortress!_ Built into a gully, the sheer stone walls of a cliff protected the bandit lair from attack. The gates were well built and guarded, and the entire courtyard was brightly lit. Even from the distance they were standing, Lina could make out a small army of bandits moving around.

"They look very much like a small army encamped here," Milgazia commented as they both hid behind some bushes. "The only way in is through that road." He pointed toward the winding path that had been hewn out of the thick forest, forming a tunnel through the trees.

"I've got an idea… Can't you turn to your real form and land right in the middle of them? That should scare the living daylights out of them." Lina squinted at the little people moving around. Some of them looked like beast—men.

"Nightlights." Milgazia said suddenly.

"Huh? What nightlights?" Lina blinked, her line of thought totally derailed. It went skidding down the sides of her mind.

"It is night, not day any longer. I would scare the living nightlights out of them." Milgazia said very seriously.

Lina stared, then buried her face into her arms against a tree to muffle her laughter.

Milgazia looked at her, not understanding what she found so funny. "Besides, it wouldn't' work. There's no room for me to either fly down there, or land. If I flew over head roaring and simply making lots of noise, they might just retreat into their fortress and it is quite likely they made dwellings inside the stone."

Lina pulled her face away from the tree, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, grinning helplessly. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. You're the biggest Golden Dragon I've ever seen. You'll never fit in there."

"I'm not. My father was the largest." Milgazia corrected. "He was half again as big as I am now."

Lina conjured in her mind an image of a Ryuzoku that looked like Milgazia, only much bigger. Her mind shuddered back from that thought. "Anyway, I've come up with a plan." She pointed to the courtyard. "I'll fly down there and create a distraction and get everyone to chase me. When I'm gone, you 'port down there and start looking for Val, Filia and our stuff. They'll probably leave guards, so—"

_Snap._

"Look out!"

Lina's teeth nearly clacked shut on her tongue as she felt herself struck in the side and went sailing. She saw Milgazia, falling sideways and _receding_ in the distance, one hand outstretched toward her, and she instantly guessed he had shoved her out of the way of something. Lina looked behind her, realizing she might just hit a tree. Her eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

_Kerunch._

Milgazia fell on his side, an arrow hissing spitefully past his ear. He raised his other hand and—

_It was dark in the forest that night too. He had been assigned to inform an elven battalion that Mazoku had been sighted in the area. The commander, Merryth Linesword, ordered a small group of elves to escort the young Dragon Lord to the edge of the forest where he could safely change shape and fly back to his father. Leading the group was Commander Merryth's own son, Merindwyn, and it was only by sheer luck that Milgazia had seen the deadly black bolt that had seared toward the young elven warrior. Milgazia only reacted. He had saved all their lives and destroyed their ambushers as well._

Kra-_BOOM!_

Milgazia blinked. _Where did Merindwyn and the others go?_ He wondered, then realized where he was. Everything for several hundred feet in front of him was gone, replaced only by a large, deep, smoking crater. Something hit him on the head and fell on his lap.

A broken spear. Milgazia blinked again, and remembered it being the last thing he remembered seeing…as he pushed Lina out of the way…

_Where is she?!_ Milgazia sat up, realizing she was nowhere to be found. Frantically, the Dragon Lord looked around for the diminutive sorceress, afraid he'd thrown her off the cliff. "Lina! Where are you?!"

"Over here…"

The voice was muffled, and Milgazia turned around, eyes carefully searching the ruined wood for any sign of her.

To his vast relief he found her a moment later, deeply embedded into a large, wild hedge. She looked anything but happy as he pulled her out, mortified that he had forgotten his strength in a moment of alarm.

"Lina, forgive me for throwing you, but I—"

Lina cut off his frantic apologies. "The element of surprise is gone, so we'd better focus." She cocked her head, listening as shouts of alarm were raised, and the bandits in the encampment came running out and around the courtyard. Some of them streamed out of the fortress itself. "Here they come," she muttered to herself.

"…Right. I'm _really_ sorry, but…" Milgazia replied, brushing leaves off her shoulders and hair, in what seemed to Lina also a way of checking to see if he'd broken any of her bones in the process. Calling him upset was an understatement.

"Hey, you saved my life, it's perfectly fine if you throw me like that." Lina reassured him, his obvious distress unnerving her just a little.

Milgazia seemed to relax—just a little. "What do we do now?"

"What do we do? We'll just rip them all apart." Lina cracked her knuckles. "I'll make them pay for sneaking up on Lina Inverse, the backstabbers." She looked at him. "Think you can control how powerful your spells are this time?"

"I most certainly will."

"Well, don't be _too_ controlled on those bandits." She peeked around his arm and pointed "FIREBALL!" She turned back to him. "They certainly aren't going to go easy on you."

"I will remember that."

The spell detonated across from the crater Milgazia had made. "Right. Mil, you teleport us there and I'll take everyone on the left side and you take everyone on the right, okay? Then we storm the buildings and look for the kitchen—it's probably where we'll find Val's egg. Filia's probably locked up in a room or cell by now…"

"INTRUDERS! Get them!" The two looked up to see a large gathering of both humans and beastmen rushing toward them, weapons raised.

"Your turn, Milgazia." Lina said, leaning against the hedge.

Milgazia nodded almost serenely and raised his hand. He swept it out in an arc to encompass the entire group of attackers. He spoke two words—"Fire Lance,"—and several spears of fire struck at the bandits, each detonating as they struck and sending them flying away, charred and burning.

Lina grinned. "Nice spell. You must teach it to me sometime." She reached out and took his other hand.

Understanding his cue, Milgazia teleported them away.

* * *

AN: Do people actually read this section? I guess some do.

I changed a line in Xelloss' song to make it rhyme.

Feedback is greatly appreciated, and used as inspiration to continue this story, so the more reviews, the more inclined I am to write faster and be more creative!(Lookie! Didn't take me three months to write this chapter coz so many people reviewed Chapter seven!)

A massive THANK YOU to all who reviewed!! Especially to my faithful readers SGG-chan and Lina Inverse the Dra-matta, Xelena, Emperor's Sister and Digi-Riven, and the master of massive feedback, Jakub-san! See, Iris-san? She decked him… not her fault she didn't hit him though.

Thank you to Ashe Rhyder, who decided to sit down, read the fic and review each and every chapter.

Thanks to my two-three faithful beta-readers. You know who you are and I love you dearly for all your help!

Most people don't think too well when they're sleepy. Some people don't hear or remember things that they normally would when they're awake. Milgazia was fun to play with this chapter, since I know what it's like to miss out on needed sleep.

Next up! How a Dragon Lord like Milgazia fights, and gets a few tips from the Bandit Killer herself! What happened to Filia anyway? More on the rest of the gang next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Smash! Battling with Bandits!

**Chapter 9: Smash! Battling With Bandits!**

* * *

Zelgadiss grumbled.

The Chimera, needless to say, was anything but happy right at that moment. Not that anyone could really blame him. Who would be happy after discovering that their camp had been thoroughly burglarized, and the carefully set up tents uprooted and destroyed? Night had already fallen and it was even colder than they'd thought it would be. Fortunately, Zelgadiss and Gourry had brought back plenty of firewood, and retrieved the things Milgazia and Lina had both dropped. Gourry stayed behind with the girls to help repair the damage while Zelgadiss scouted the area, to make sure there wouldn't be any more surprises that night. He went out in a slowly widening spiral from the campsite, grateful to Rezo for once, that his chimeric body was also blessed with excellent night vision. No one would be able to hide from him even in the densely black night of the forest.

It took a lot of effort not to feel any emotion at the moment. While traveling, he had discovered that nocturnal animals were more empathic, and would probably sense his alarm. This usually resulted in all nightlife being quiet, as emotions of any kind usually heralded death. Contrary to the popular belief of those who were used to the bedlam of a city, a forest at night was filled with noise: the rustle of the leaves as a rabbit scampered through them; the shrill chirping of bats as they flew overhead; the screams of prey when they died in the jaws of a predator. Silence of any kind meant that the creatures of the night were hiding, and trying not to make their presence known.

Silence meant danger.

Silence meant fear.

Silence meant that something would die, and die soon.

Distress was something that never lasted long in nature.

Zelgadiss' senses prickled at any sound…or the lack of it. There was only a split second of warning and actual danger…and that could mean the difference between life and death. In moments his preternatural hearing caught the sound of someone or something crashing through the bushes, making no effort whatsoever to conceal itself from detection. The sound stopped briefly, then continued again. As if on cue, the entire forest fell silent, save for the noise of leaves and branches as they were crushed underfoot. Zelgadiss frowned; the racket was such that it seemed to come from everywhere at once…and he could not tell where it was coming from.

Zelgadiss closed his eyes in concentration, trying to sense instead where the source of the racket was. Was it some beast of the forest, a boar perhaps or a bear? Most woodland creatures knew to keep quiet…so whatever it was, it was not hunting. He sensed frustration, anger… perhaps the creature was wounded…certainly it raged with a fury…heading straight for—!

Zelgadiss' eyes snapped open and he drew his sword, lunging aside and behind him. He heard a scream and the sound of his blade striking something hard, ringing against metal…

Blue eyes met his green ones. Battle rage cleared as Zelgadiss took in the features that surrounded the eyes. With recognition came realization…and then surprise.

"Filia! What are you doing out here?"

"I'd ask the same of you, Zelgadiss…" the young golden dragon replied. "But since you asked first, I'm looking for that namagomi Mazoku."

It all fell into place with a loud clank in Zelgadiss' head. Forcing himself to speak calmly, he asked the necessary question: "Would you mind telling me what happened? Exactly?"

Filia sniffed. "Xelloss came into camp after everyone had left to do chores and commented that I'd been left alone on guard duty. I told him it was _much_ better than his being irresponsible and lazy, and he said that should be easy since all of you obviously thought that there was no danger and all and…"

"You're the irresponsible one, you idiot!" Zelgadiss burst out.

Filia looked surprised, then her eyes glinted with anger at the insult. "What are you—"

"I can just _guess_ that you two traded your usual insults and then you chased after him, didn't you?!"

"Of course I did! I couldn't just let those things he said slide! He even made up a song—ooh, that _song…!"_ Filia gripped her mace tighter, as though she were squeezing Xelloss' neck.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE IGNORED HIM!" Zelgadiss yelled into her face, shoving aside the mace. Filia recoiled in alarm: Zelgadiss was usually one of the more calm and collected people in the group. After a moment, she regained the use of her tongue.

"No, I couldn't! Not after all those insults he made up and that song he did!" Filia retorted. "A Dragon like me has to have some pride after all, and if I let some stinking Mazoku like Xelloss dance on it like that, I shouldn't even show my face! Besides, nothing happened!" She shoved her face back to where it had been a moment before. _How rude!_

"Oh, something happened all right." Zelgadiss gritted into her face. "Bandits came and destroyed the camp and took everything in it…including Val."

Filia froze. "Wh—what?! No way! There weren't any bandits in the area! I haven't run into any all this time! And why would they take Val's egg?!" she demanded shrilly.

"Apparently you're very, very wrong, Filia. The camp's tents were all destroyed, and all our valuables were taken…everything, even the makings of Sylphiel's stew. Val's missing, and Lina and Milgazia's gone after him."

Zelgadiss' next words dripped rage bordering on hate, searing the arrogant dragon maiden with their scorn and branding her with his contempt.

"This is all your fault."

Lina blinked as they reappeared some distance from the bandit base. "Hey, you didn't teleport us into the camp?"

"It won't be wise to reappear in the middle of the enemy as unprepared as we are," Milgazia pointed out. He began to walk toward the base. "We can talk about battle strategy before we get there."

Lina stared at his back then sprinted after him. "Battle strategy?! Milgazia, what're you talking about? These are _bandits!_ We do it the old fashioned way, of course!"

"The old fashioned way?" The Dragon Lord asked curiously, as the men in the watchtowers began to announce their less than welcome approach.

"We just blast them all and then take what they've got!" Lina waved her hands around mimicking spell movements to emphasize her point. Three arrows took the initiative and buried themselves into the ground right in front of their feet. "Let's start with those guard towers, shall we? You go first, since you've never raided a bandit camp before."

"Oh. Thank you…Very well then…" Milgazia raised his hands again. "Lightning Bolt."

The crack of thunder jarred Lina off her feet, and she clung to the Ryuzoku's robe and cloak to keep herself from falling to the ground. She watched as electricity rippled out from Milgazia's fingertips to tear apart the two towers that guarded the gate. The explosion was spectacular, and the lightning also set part of the stone wall on fire.

Unfortunately, the spell's results also included the heavy portcullis slamming shut, as the chains that held them had been melted away.

Lina rattled her head, trying to get the hearing back into her ears. She looked up at the frowning Ryuzoku. "What's wrong?" she asked, a bit too loudly, grinning. "That's the idea, you know! You did _fantastic!_ You've gotta promise to teach me that spell, Milgazia!"

"I perceive a flaw in your plan, Lina…"

"What flaw could there possibly be?" she asked more normally now, her eyebrows raised.

"It is a safe assumption to believe that our belongings would be inside a building or a room, am I not correct? It is also safe to assume that Filia will be locked up in a dungeon, and Val's egg is most likely in the kitchens. If we randomly destroy buildings or carelessly set them afire, we might lose what we came here to retrieve in the first place." He looked down at Lina, who scowled too.

"You're right… well, anyway, the thing's that is at greatest risk right now is Val's egg. It was pretty close to dinnertime, and they might just make an omelet out of him. We'll look for him first, then get our stuff and Filia out." She suggested. "And we won't use such powerful spells—_and_ we'll make sure to trash bandits, not buildings, okay?"

"Very well. Let's knock on the door, shall we?"

"Wha—? Knock on the _door?!"_ Lina screeched in disbelief as Milgazia calmly walked up to the portcullis and raised his fist.

"Knock, knock," he said softly, tapping the wood and metal doors with his knuckles. The gate blew inward as though he'd blasted it with a spell. It crushed a fair number of the highwaymen who had massed behind it, smashing them into the ground fifty feet away.

_He couldn't have done _that_ with just dragon's strength, could he…?_

Lina realized then that Milgazia had _indeed_ cast a spell, and he'd spoken the Chaos Words which released the power. She sweatdropped as she realized that his names for the spells were rather simple…and in the case of his Knock—Knock spell, downright silly. _They're incredible though…I've _got_ to get him to teach me some!_

She stepped around him and surveyed his handiwork. "Nice job. I don't want you to hog all the fun, so it's my turn now." She mock-scolded him.

"Oh, so sorry. You're welcome to start, if you like…" Milgazia bowed apologetically and stepped out of the way.

Lina laughed, finding his courtly manner and his actions extremely out of place. _You'd think we were in the Eternal Queen's court, not a battlefield! He takes this into a new level of fun!_

"Thank you, my Lord, I think I will start," she grinned at him. "I'll just use my favorite… FIREBALL!" she crowed, setting a bunch of beast men on fire.

Lina grinned widely, surveying the chaos she inspired. "The Bandit Killer's here boys… you've got no where to run."

"They're running _toward_ us, however." Milgazia observed mildly, gazing almost boredly at the huge crowd of non humans and humans alike waving various implements of painful death over their heads. "Screaming for our blood."

"Nyahahaha… Bandits…such suckers for punishment. _Diem Wind!_"

The sorcerous gale blasted the courtyard free of foes. Satisfied with seeing piles of groaning bodies heaped against the wall, Lina swept into an extravagant bow. "The way is clear, Milord Milgazia…shall we enter the fortress?"

"We should." Milgazia agreed. "Ladies first."

"Okay! I'll race you," Lina said, taking off at a lope for the fortress itself.

Milgazia blinked, then hurried after her, just as she blasted the doors open and rushed inside.

"I wonder where they could have kept Filia!" Lina groused, as they ran down yet another corridor. "This place is like a labyrinth! It's bigger than I thought it would be!"

"That would explain why the surrounding lands are so bandit—infested…no one could completely eradicate them!" Milgazia said, running close behind the little sorceress. They'd found their belongings and had hurriedly gathered them up. Lina discovered that Milgazia knew another handy spell—_Belittle_—that shrunk their things to a sixth of their original size. It made it much easier to carry all their stuff. They'd stuffed the shrunken items into a backpack each and fought their way out, leaving behind many a crispified foe as they continued to search for Filia and Val's egg.

"Well, we can't stay in here forever, but we have to rescue Val make sure Filia's not in here!" Lina yelled over her shoulder. "She might be hurt—aah!"

Milgazia caught her as she threw herself backward, away from the end of the corridor. Several arrows sprouted from the wall next to him, and he dragged her out of the way. "Are you all right," he began, then saw that an arrow had been driven through her right hand. He raised his hand to remove it, but she waved him away.

"Never mind me!" she ordered. "Clear the corridor! It's the only way out of this one!"

Understanding, Milgazia lowered her to the floor, stood and flattened himself against the wall, waiting until the archers quit firing. He stepped out, his hands raised.

"Fire—" A single arrow managed to bury itself deeply into his shoulder even as he spoke; the archers had been ready for him "—Storm!" he grated out, furious that he'd been struck, but far angrier at the thought of Lina with the arrow through her palm. An inferno boiled through the corridor, the flames as fierce as his wrath, and the bandits in the corridor screamed. Some screams echoed down the corridor, as their burning owners tried frantically to put out the fires that licked greedily at their flesh. Those that were lucky were turned to ashes on the spot.

The Dragon Lord looked with some satisfaction down the charred, smoking hall, now empty of enemies, then turned back to Lina, idly calling up a _Breeze_ spell to blow away all the smoke. The little sorceress had broken the arrow into two and slid out the whole thing from her hand, which bled freely. Lina was grimacing in agony, her teeth clamped together to keep from screaming. She had her other hand wrapped tightly around her arm, and she trembled with effort, pulling a makeshift tourniquet tight around her wrist.

"Allow me, Lina…" Milgazia knelt and raised his hands over her wrist, the fingertips already beginning to glow with the spell's soothing white light. To his alarm, she pulled her whole arm away.

"No… you…"Lina looked up at him, then her eyes widened. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

Milgazia blinked, then looked down at the arrow still protruding from his shoulder. "Oh…I'd forgotten about that." He looked rather surprised.

Lina sat bolt upright. _"How could you forget about something like an arrow sticking out of your body like that?!"_ she shouted, half in disbelief and half in sheer horror, forgetting her own injury.

Milgazia was frowning as he pulled out the arrow, a slight tightening around his eyes the only indication of discomfort. His pain was forgotten in the light of a more pressing discovery—a sharp burning sensation akin to being bitten by a whole swarm of red ants. "The arrows…were poisoned." He murmured, enacting a healing spell on himself.

"You noticed." Lina hissed in pain as she sank back down against the floor. "That's why I can't let you heal me." She told him, shrinking away as he reached for her again, his wound healed.

"What?!" Milgazia stared at her as though she'd gone mad. She was already very pale, and her skin shone with sweat. "The poison…I have to…" he protested.

"Look…my sister used to feed me poisons to build up my immunity to them. Dicleary only makes it worse…I found that out the hard way. You can't heal me…I'll only get sicker." Lina grinned almost feverishly up at him. "I don't recognize this poison, so it's going to take my body some time to fight it off. I'll be able to do it though…just give me some time. You go and find Filia…I'll stay here." She gazed at the Dragon Lord, noticing that worry and anguish plainly showed upon his features. "Val is more important…and Filia…You've got to find them…"

Milgazia stared at her. "Forgive me, Lina…" he gathered up his packs as Lina watched, smiling. He shrank some others with more Belittle spells and stuck them inside the packs he wore, then turned gravely to her.

"Go on… I'll be all right." Lina grinned, winking at him cockily, trying to reassure him of that fact.

"I cannot do that, Lina." Swiftly, he knelt and scooped her up in his arms. Cradling her, he draped her uninjured arm around his neck and carefully placed her injured one on her belly. "Please hold tightly. I might need to let go of you with an arm now and then."

"Milgazia, put me down! You won't be able to cast spells without your hands! Yow!!" Lina protested, grabbing onto his hair as he rose swiftly to his feet.

"You forget my strength, and I could easily carry you in one arm…no offense meant." He settled her higher and more securely against his chest. "But it might not be as comfortable as if I carried you in both arms. Besides, I can do this…" he balanced her on his arms, his hands spread out next to her. "I can cast spells doing that. We must hurry as we have lost much time arguing." He peered around the corner once more, and whispered. "The path is clear."

He began to run, stopping at each corner to peek to see if the coast was clear. Lina tried to help by looking, but soon found herself too dizzy to even open her eyes. She leaned against him, hugging him tightly with her arm to keep herself from moving too much. Milgazia ran as smoothly and as silently as possible, but even so it was all Lina could do to keep from throwing up. Closing her eyes tightly, she buried her face in his neck, felt him stop, and whisper softly under his breath, feeling his hands release her to balance her on top of his powerful forearms. There was a strange hissing sound that seemed to ripple out from his hands, followed by varied screams of sheer and utter terror.

Curious, Lina opened her eyes to see, writhing on the floor, a veritable _carpet_ of snakes, all of them a poisonous green color, venom dripping from needle—sharp fangs. _What kind of spell is that?!_ the redheaded magic—user thought, her skin crawling up and down her spine.

Then to her horror, Milgazia stepped right on top of them. She screamed into his ear and tried to yank him backward by pulling sharply at his long hair, but the Dragon Lord was unconcerned as he waded through the hissing, biting mass of serpents. "WHAT THE NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING?!" she shrilled up at Milgazia.

Softly, his voice dropping down to a whisper, he said "Illusion." He decided not to mention the fact she had just deafened him and that he could not hear if the bandits had gone.

Lina's face contorted in fury and her mouth moved, and he supposed she had just yelled for him to warn her the next time. He nodded complacently and she settled back into his arms, fuming. The little sorceress then peeked over her shoulder to look down at the floor to watch his feet sink through the illusory snakes. A faint buzzing sound told Milgazia that his hearing was slowly returning. Fortunately, he could see that the corridor went without corners for a while, so an ambush was unlikely. He decided to send he snakes further down the hall, and stopped, making little shooing motions. The tangle of snakes slithered down the corridor, and then disappeared around the end. Faintly, the Dragon Lord heard the screams of terror as bandits and beast—men alike fled from dripping fangs and icy cold scales.

"Where do you think their kitchens would be, Lina?" he asked.

"Kitchens?" Lina looked up at him in surprise. "Well, I _am_ feeling very thirsty, but…"

"Considering that they might cook Val… wouldn't the kitchens be a logical place to look for him?" Milgazia reasoned, interrupting. "Or do bandits do their own separate cooking?"

"Bandits can't cook worth beans. You have a point though. Let me think." Milgazia continued walking while Lina visualized the layout of the fortress they'd already explored. "We'll have to find our way back near where we started. I think they'd have the kitchens near the outside…garbage and stuff, you know."

"That does make sense…" He hefted her a little higher and made sure she was comfortable before sprinting down the now empty corridor once more.

Sheer bad luck and a wrong turn had brought Milgazia and Lina face to snout with a pack of werewolves, and it was only a reflexive (hence very powerful) Fireball from Lina that saved them both from a swift and sudden demise. The werewolves were also blessed with swift reflexes however, and Milgazia had fled back down the corridor with two arrows in his left shoulder and a gash in his cheek.

"Milgazia, stop for a moment! You've got to heal yourself!" Lina yelled, more than alarmed to see the arrows sticking out of the Ryuzoku's shoulder, certain that he was worsening the wounds by ignoring them. Milgazia ignored _her_ and concentrated on running, and Lina saved him from a crossbow bolt by throwing up a quick shielding spell. She glimpsed a sheep—man and two human bandits as they ducked back into their hiding places.

_Hiding places?! That means that—_"Milgazia, look out!"

Milgazia stopped running and backpedaled, narrowly avoiding a huge mace made out of a metal-bound stalactite. Two pairs of eyes, one set gold, the other ruby, darted up to look at the wielder of the weapon, a giant were-tiger whose ears touched the ceiling and effectively blocked the corridor. Behind him, Lina saw several lizard men and rogues in an assortment of mismatched armor and weapons. (desu)

"Where did you come from?!" Lina demanded.

The were—tiger laughed, sharp fangs gleaming. "Did you think that you could escape the Doom Brigade's fortress, you filthy little thieves?"

"Hey! Who're you calling a thief!? You're the ones who raided our camp! And what kind of name is that?! 'Doom Brigade'—you sound like a bunch of stuntmen for a circus!" Lina retorted from Milgazia's arms.

"We'll soon be the ones who'll be known for killing Lina Inverse, the Bandit Slayer!" the were—tiger laughed at the surprise on Lina's face. "Of course we recognized your tactics—blasting in the front gate and the guard towers…why do you think we let you enter our fortress? This place is a maze and only we know the way out."

"So…this was a trap." Milgazia murmured softly, his eyes flashing with something akin to rage.

"You bet your robes it is, Blondie." The were—tiger grinned. "Now, you and the Bandit Slayer will die here at the hands of the Doom Brigade!" Before he had even finished speaking, several arrows shot from around him, fired by the other bandits backing him up. Milgazia shielded Lina with his body, and winced as one more arrow struck him and three more buried themselves in the packs he carried.

"I have you now!!" the beastman screamed, raising his giant mace to smash the smaller Dragon Lord and the petite sorceress that he held in his arms into the ground. With a roar of blood—thirsty triumph, he brought the huge stone mace down on the unarmed Ryuzoku's head.

Milgazia ducked, smoothly side—stepping the brawny tiger—man and raising his hands in front of him as though to surrender. They glowed and whatever Chaos Words he said were lost in the spell's instantaneous effects: the sound of water roaring as it tore down the hallway with the force of a waterfall, and the drowning screams of those unfortunate enough to be caught in the sudden deluge.

When the path was cleared once again, Milgazia continued his loping run, carefully avoiding puddles and slicks of water.

"Mil, you have to rest a few moments, your shoulder's—"

"We're surrounded and they know where we are, I cannot stop now!" Milgazia hissed in reply, just as two more secret passages opened up in the corridor and the bandits inside stepped out to fire arrows at the retreating pair.

Furious that they'd tried to attack even further, Lina began the chant for the Fireball spell once again.

"No, Lina, you must not—!" Milgazia suddenly gasped.

"Fireball!" Lina snarled, sending death rolling down the hall.

Milgazia suddenly skidded to a stop, tucked Lina under his chin, holding her tightly in his arms and threw himself sideways, smashing into and through set of twin doors. He fell into a roll, and crashed into something solid. This drove the arrows in his shoulder even deeper, and with a cry the tormented Ryuzoku let go of Lina, sending her sprawling on the floor. Before Lina could reorient herself, an ear-splitting boom rocked the corridor outside the room, followed by an ominous rumble. Realizing what the fireball had done, Lina pushed herself up on both hands, and nearly fainted from the agony that speared up her right arm. The next thing she knew, Milgazia was sprawled on top of her, hugging her close, and eyes clamped shut. Something cut into her, slashing her upper arm and she screamed.

Then the corridor outside collapsed, filling the room with dust and debris.

The watcher twitched nervously, knowing that all the ones hunting the intruders within could get lucky and get them. Its worst fears were confirmed when the entire fortress seemed to shake, and part of it collapsed within itself. With a murmur of distress, the shadow detached itself from its fellow darkness and flitted closer, avoiding the fires and the screams of death and pain.

Something warm dripped onto her face, sticky and hot as it slid down her cheek. Wondering what it was, Lina opened her eyes. It took a little time before her eyes adjusted to the dim light and focused on the closest thing in view.

The first thing that came to her mind was tarnished gold. Blinking dust from her eyelashes, she realized she was looking at Milgazia's bangs. Something dark dripped from underneath and spattered upon her chin this time. She smelled the rust and knew at once that it was blood. _Milgazia's_ blood.

"Milgazia…?" she whispered.

The Ryuzoku did not answer. She was pinned under him, but his arms supported him over her, forming a small space in which Lina was cocooned. Something scraped her arm and she instinctively shrank away from its sharpness. Curious, she worked her good hand across her chest and touched the offending protrusions. Her fingers encountered the sticky tips of two arrowheads, and slid up the slippery hafts to touch against the thick cotton of Milgazia's tunic and the woven wool of his cloak. The rest of the arrows vanished inside.

Lina's stomach twisted as she realized that the arrows were thrust completely through Milgazia's body. _It must have happened when he fell down earlier…_she thought. Swallowing, she reached up with her uninjured hand, seeing even in the dark how her fingers were stained with his blood. Gently, remembering that someplace on his face an arrow had slashed the Dragon Lord, she felt for his cheek. Finding it, she patted it gently, hissing his name twice before she received a shudder in reply.

Milgazia slowly lifted his head, his metallic eyes catching what little light there was and reflecting them in the darkness like a cat's eyes would. He blinked slowly and Lina watched with fascination as his pupils contracted into their customary narrow slits, then widened again, until only half the golden iris remained.

"Are you all right?" he rasped, then his head lowered past her face as he coughed. When his eyes returned to Lina's line of sight, he apologized. "The dust…" Slowly he pushed himself off her, and Lina immediately felt the pins and needles attack her numbed legs. Milgazia was _heavy!_

Hissing in annoyance, Lina forced herself up to sit as Milgazia lowered himself onto his side, eyes half closed. When he lay out on the floor, he reached up with his right hand and touched the arrows protruding from his chest. Lina saw yet another arrow sticking out of his side, just above his belt. His once white robes were soaked in blood, all his. Lina cradled her wounded hand, watching him as they both recovered. After several long moments, she growled _"I'm_ the one who's supposed to ask those questions. Will you finally take a breather and let's get those arrows out of you?" Horror fueled her anger. "I didn't think you to be the macho type, Milgazia. You can't protect me if you can't protect yourself!"

Milgazia smiled up at her, his golden eyes glinting. "I can certainly try, can I not?" he sat up, touching the arrow in his waist gingerly. "But yes, I think we should get these out of me… this one is hindering my breathing."

Lina moved to kneel next to him. "I'm surprised you were able to run with this in you like…" she shook her head.

"Adrenaline, I suppose… I did not even know I had been shot again. The ones in my shoulder were not bothering me so much, so I ignored them…" At her glare, he said simply, "I have a high tolerance for pain."

"From the way you talk you sound as though you're _very_ used to torture." Lina grated, dropping her gaze to the arrow in his side. She did not see the expressionless mask crumble, nor did she witness the swift flash of terror that dimmed Milgazia's golden eyes briefly. "Could you open your tunic or something? I need to see that wound…"

Wordlessly, his large hand went up and under his cloak, and unclasped the hidden hooks that held his robes closed over his chest. Lina helped pull them open, and unpinned his cloak. Shaking her head and forgetting her own pain in the face of someone else's need, Lina called up a light spell to help her see better, wondering why she hadn't done it before.

Lina winced in sympathy. The wounds in Milgazia's shoulder were anything but clean. The arrows had torn through muscle and sinew to rip open his skin from inside. He bled freely, but through some unknown miracle the arrowheads had missed the major arteries located in his arm. Any other man would have been screaming in agony, but Milgazia remained silent. Ruby eyes flicked up to the Ryuzoku's face to see if he showed any discomfort, but Milgazia gazed at his ravaged shoulder with a clinical detachment that Lina found unnerving.

"I can heal my wounds as soon as the arrows are removed," Milgazia assured her. "It is simply a matter of removing them. I cannot move my arm, I fear…nor can I reach the arrows themselves."

Lina got up and looked at his back. The rest of the arrows still stuck out from his shoulder, and the fletching was already soaked in dragon's blood. "I think I can push the arrow back out enough so I can break them…" Lina broke off as Milgazia did exactly that, forcing the hafts back into his flesh. She swallowed, quite aware of how much agony it should cause and was probably causing him. She marveled at his discipline that barely a tightening around his eyes revealed his pain, and another part of her railed that he was hiding it from her. _He doesn't have to pretend it doesn't hurt at all! It's okay to show you're hurting amongst friends!_

"Is that enough?" Milgazia asked softly.

Lina looked at the bloody shafts. There was more than enough space for her to snap them in half, and even one—handed she was strong enough to do so. "Yes… this is going to hurt…so brace yourself."

"I am ready," was the serene reply.

Lina gripped the first arrow shaft, slowly pressing down with her thumb. _I guess he put himself into some kind of trance or something. It's probably why I had to wake him up earlier… doesn't mean though that I shouldn't be careful._ With a snap the arrow broke in half and just as swiftly, Milgazia yanked it back out, and held it up, the arrow's head pinched between his forefinger and thumb. He flung the arrow away. Lina repeated the procedure and Milgazia did the same.

Lina sat back, oddly feeling tense. "Heal your shoulder. Then we'll work on your side."

Milgazia obeyed, the white glow of his magic lighting up the room even more. "This will take a bit of time, I'm afraid…" he said after a few moments. "The flesh within my shoulder is badly shredded, and it will take time for me to heal."

"Take all the time you didn't want to before." Lina replied, getting up. "I'll have a look around…see if there's some way for us to escape this room." She looked at the rubble. The entire doorway was sealed by stone and the hidden wood latticework, now broken and useless. The corridor had sealed them into the room. Sighing, Lina began to explore the rest of the chamber.

"You really should not have used Fireball…" Milgazia chided.

"I was angry that they were trying to shoot you when you were already hurting, all right?" Lina groused. "Besides…how did you know that the ceiling would collapse like that?"

"Fortresses like these are meant to withstand attack from the outside… but if an explosion went up from within…"

The little redheaded sorceress groaned. "The place would fold like a house of cards. Why didn't you warn me?"

"I thought it would have occurred to you," Milgazia replied, looking up in surprise. "You are, after all, the expert in bandit hunting, not I…"

_Touché, _Lina thought, wincing. "You're right. It should have occurred to me. And these bandits are different from the kind I usually encounter… they're more plentiful, for one thing…and a lot trickier." She made her way around a large table curiously. "I wonder where they kept Filia…We've searched most of this place," she said, changing the subject. "We still haven't found hide or hair of her."

"Perhaps she has already escaped in the confusion." Milgazia suggested. "She is a Ryuzoku after all, and perhaps…"

"Hey!" Lina exclaimed. "I smell something."

"Do you?" Milgazia strengthened his spellcasting. "What is it you smell?"

Lina disappeared into the darkness, choosing not to reply. Milgazia looked up and wondered if he should follow, but decided after a moment that he would better avoid a scolding by completing the mending of his wounds first.

Lina came almost bouncing back. Milgazia was certain that she would have skipped if she was able. Her expression more than made up for her inability to physically show her glee. "I'm so lucky!" she crowed.

"Oh?"

"We're in the kitchen! I found a large pitcher of water, some _bread_ baking in the oven—here, eat some—and guess what I found in there too!" she slid down to sit next to him and held out her prize in her arms after shoving the bread into his mouth.

Val's egg.

Milgazia gazed at it in surprise, then frowned. He reached out to gently place his bloody hand on the egg's smooth surface, and gently caressed the egg. It was warm to the touch, but no more than it would have been if the egg had been buried in hatching sands. He gulped down the bread and frowned.

Lina had traveled long enough with the stoic Dragon Elder to know better than to expect cheers of joy from him at their unexpected luck, but even this was less than what she'd expected. _Was there something wrong with the egg? Was the oven too hot?_ "Hey… say something, will you? Did they crack the egg? Is Val okay?"

"Val is fine. We, however, have been wasting our time." Milgazia said, almost tensely.

Lina blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Filia isn't here." Milgazia's scowl deepened. "If she was then she would have broken out already, as we have been providing more than enough distraction for her to transform and escape."

Lina's mouth dropped open. She hadn't considered that. They'd gone on the assumption that Filia had been taken along with their belongings. _Filia would never have left Val behind. She wasn't at camp, and there's nothing to show that she wasn't taken by surprise, _the little sorceress thought, her mind working fast. _Wait a sec! Didn't Gourry complain once that Filia was really heavy? Gourry's no weakling, and if they knocked Filia out and dragged her off, they're sure to get tired long before they got here—after all, our camp is far away from theirs. They had all our stuff to carry too, and none of Milgazia's magics to make it easy for them._ "Maybe they dumped her somewhere!" she turned back to Milgazia so quickly that she felt the world spin. The poison was really starting to sap her strength, and the rest they'd taken had also removed the adrenaline rush that had kept its effects at bay.

"Your reasoning is as mine is…likely she is incapacitated, else she would have already taken to the skies to search for Val." Milgazia's dusted head bobbed twice in agreement.

"Y—yeah…we'd have heard her screaming already. Filia's not really quiet when she's panicked. I'm gonna make these bandits _pay_ for what they've done…" Lina clenched her left fist in rage, taking _good_ care to remember her right one was injured. _Not as if it's letting me forget! Ooowwww…it hurts!_

"We have a greater priority than simple vengeance, Lina." Milgazia's sharp tone brought her out of her agonized reverie. "We must get you and Val to safety: You are gravely injured and we have found most of what we came here to find. Once we have secured our own encampment will we search for Filia."

Lina grimaced, not wanting to leave without punishing her enemies, and not wanting to rest while Filia lay out there somewhere, most likely very badly hurt. _Dragons are much tougher than humans after all…I'm a little afraid of what we'll find. I mean…Milgazia's been taking arrows, explosions and a ceiling falling down on us and he's still moving. What would it take to take out Filia?!_ She shook that thought away. _But he's right. I'm useless like this, and I don't want him to get hurt any more than he already has. He's a wreck. And then there's the matter of Val's egg…it might get cracked or worse if we stayed to fight…_

"I guess we have no choice." Lina watched Milgazia roll smoothly, if a little stiffly, back to his feet and retrieve the backpack he had been carrying. He bent and pulled out five arrows that had buried themselves into the pack before shouldering it under his cloak. He strode over to her and eased her pack out of her hands.

"I will take that…" he told her before she could protest. "You're far from steady on your feet, Lina." Just then, her light spell faded, plunging them into near—blackness once more.

Lina growled, unhappy that he was right again. "Aaaaarrrrgggghhh…. I _hate_ being so weak!!" She was grateful, however, when he pressed the pitcher of water into her hands and drank it all.

"It will remain a secret, I promise you." Milgazia reassured her mildly as he picked her up in his arms again.

"It had better," she muttered darkly. "Putting that aside…we've gotta get out of here. Those bandits are gonna come after us for what we've done here today. They're not gonna just let this slide."

"True." Milgazia replied, distracted. "This faint light… I must have taken a rock to my head for not noticing it before…but where is it coming from?"

Lina looked around too. "You're right…it's sorta yellow…that means fire—light. Maybe it's the torches from outside. With all the dust in the air, it's really hard to tell where it's coming from."

"I think…" Milgazia slowly threaded his way through the debris and clutter of the kitchen. He took so many turns that Lina wasn't sure they hadn't left the room they'd been previously trapped in. Deciding that at least her eyes could be of some use, she opened them wide and peered into the gloom for anything at all.

A quick flash caught her attention. "Hey, stop!" she hissed, and Milgazia immediately quit walking. "I saw something about a three steps back." Obediently, the Dragon Lord took three steps backward. As he did, Lina saw it again. "There! Isn't that light?" she reached up and turned his face in the right direction, finding he was facing away from the light.

"…you're right Lina! That is a light!" more swiftly, but just as carefully as before, Milgazia made his way to the welcome bright glimmer.

"Let's have a little more…_Lighting!"_ Lina chanted, and a moment later, held a ball of light in her hands. Then she cursed, squinching her eyes tightly shut. "Ow! Too bright… Sorry, Mil. I should have warned you about that."

"It's all right…it's simply because we have been in the dark too long." Lina felt him move forward again, wishing that he would babble some kind of running commentary so that she knew what he was up to, even though green and pink splatters of light kept her from seeing what he was doing. They made her feel even more nauseous than before. _Why do these things always have to be such gross colors anyway…?_

Milgazia reached out with one hand and pushed something large and heavy aside. Lina heard it crash onto the debris—littered floor and coughed at the resulting dust cloud. Daring to crack her eyes open, she saw two more large doors in front of them. A large round window was set at eye level in each door.

She heard Milgazia's sigh of relief. "A way out at last…" he moved to shoulder the door open, when she tugged on his hair to make him stop. "What is it?" he asked.

"Peek into the window first…there might be bandits in there. Who knows how many?"

Milgazia peered in, carefully making sure he could not be seen himself. Lina pushed herself up on his arms and managed to see past the dust and the scratches. There were fairly neat rows of tables and benches inside, with a fairly wide aisle dividing the room into two sections. Three large windows showed only the darkness of the night beyond, and the faint flicker of firelight ghosted the trees in the distance. It seemed empty until a pair of bandits—one a human, the other a sheep—man—crawled out from under one of the tables. They had some scratches from where their faces had scraped on the wooden floor, but were otherwise unhurt. They were well trained, however, as each of them still held a crossbow in their hands.

"They're probably pretty shaken from the roof caving in." Lina whispered. "We could take them out fast."

"Very well…Wait here…" Milgazia made as if to put her down when she yanked on his hair again. Having learned by now that it was his signal to stop whatever he was doing, he paused and looked at her inquiringly.

"_I_ want to take them out." Lina said.

She received a raised eyebrow in return. "Oh, I could probably zap them with a Flare Arrow. I owe them for this." She held up her injured hand. "I just can't let them get away with this sort of thing after all…"

"As you wish. Would you like me to help?"

"I guess you could just rush the door for me…I'll blast them as soon as we get in. Besides, it's best if we caught them by surprise." Lina grinned suddenly.

"Yes, it would be best. A suggestion, if I may?" Milgazia asked deferentially.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Try not to make the spell _too_ strong…we don't want to have the room cave in on us again."

It was over in a matter of moments. The doors burst open, startling the two bandits into raising their weapons at the noise, pulling the triggers reflexively. The bolts sailed through the debris and bounced off an invisible shield to stab into the floorboards. They had just pulled their blades from their scabbards when they heard a voice yell "Oh no you don't! Flare Arrow!"

Shards of pure, almost liquid fire seared toward the bandits, catching them before they could duck. Their clothes immediately burst into flame, but that was nothing compared to the explosion caused by the impact of the magical darts on their bodies.

Lina wanted to gloat over her little bit of revenge, but Milgazia would have none of it. He made a quick dash for the window and scanned the ground below. Bandits of all shapes and sizes ran to and fro, shouting for water and yelling alarms of "Fire!" at the top of their lungs. Some had organized a living chain to pass buckets of water forward, and he could hear a voice yelling "Aqua Create!" hoarsely, as though the screaming mage had been casting the spell for quite a while with little success. Looking up at the cliff itself, he saw that no guards were posted at it's edge and nodded to himself grimly.

Then he and Lina vanished.

Reappearing some distance away from the cliff edge, he looked around to ensure that they were alone and began to run from the fortress with every intention of putting as much distance between them and the bandit horde. He screeched to a halt when Lina pulled on his hair so hard that he winced in pain. Before he could ask what it was she wanted, she threw herself from his grasp and sprawled on the ground, retching violently. Alarmed, he knelt next to her, but did not touch her until she was finished.

Having had nothing but water, Milgazia did not expect to see anything but a puddle on the ground as he tipped Lina's face up to check on her temperature. Blood stained her lips however, bright and obscene against her ashen face. Milgazia's eyes widened as his fingers touched skin so cold it might have belonged to a corpse hours dead. Lina slumped against him, eyes shut, her mouth slack. He checked her breathing and heartbeat with barely controlled urgency, and found both too shallow and too fast. _What had gone wrong…?_

Milgazia grimaced. This was his fault. She must have been weaker than she had shown, if the teleport, brief as it was, had worsened her condition. He had to get her back to the camp, and quickly.

_Do not die, Lina…I will not let you die! You're far stronger than this…you cannot let a mere poison defeat you!_ Milgazia urged her silently, clasping her uninjured hand in his. After a few moments, she seemed to relax a little. Milgazia sighed in relief and wrapped her cloak tightly around her. He checked Val's egg, tucked securely into a flour sack he'd found and tied to his belt. After a moment of thought, he wrapped the egg into Lina's cloak too.

Gently, lifting her into his arms as carefully as he would a newborn, he broke into an even, ground—eating trot, trying to keep her as still as he could. As he darted through the forest night, he thought of Filia, lying poisoned perhaps somewhere in the gloom.

Fury briefly reddened his gaze. In all his years he had tried to keep those under his protection safe from harm. That one of the younger dragons in his care be hurt in this day and age angered him. If Filia had come to grief, he would make them pay.

_Ceiphieed, I owe them for _Lina!

He stumbled then, jostling Lina so roughly she cried out in pain. When he regained his footing, he gazed down at her in worry. She was trembling now, shivering as though she were covered in ice.

Cold discipline took over the Dragon Lord. Filia and revenge could wait. He had a life in his hands.

Getting his bearings, Milgazia took off again, a white ghost in the black of he wood.

* * *

**AN**: Finished at last! I'm sorry it took me so long, but a lot of things got in the way: school projects, final exams, my dad coming back home and full from top—to—bottom housecleaning. Then my father messed with my computer and had to have the drive wiped. I had no backups since I was in the midst of sorting our all my files. Luckily for this story, I had copies given to my pre—readers, so it was the only fic that survived the fiasco. I lost two Mil/Lina stories and the sequel to my _Valkyrie Profile_ fic. I've been busy recovering resources and what can be recovered and fighting writer's block. Hopefully Chapter Ten will not take me so long, despite being a difficult chapter to write.

Please please review and let me know that people still want to read my story!

Again, gomen kudasai to all who waited so patiently!


	10. Chapter 10: Run! Flight Through The Fore...

**Chapter 10: Run! Flight Through The Woods!**

* * *

The Watcher rejoiced when it saw the ones it had been following escape. It could not come too close however, sensing the Other's agitation, knowing that His senses were heightened now. It dared not come too close for risk of being detected.

But it was patient and hovered out of range, shadowing them, and once, greatly daring, darted ahead.

The Watcher sensed danger in the air, and frustrated, could not warn nor defend. It had orders only to watch and track the Master's prey.

Milgazia jogged to a stop, feeling a sense of tension in the air. Something zipped overhead, but posed no threat, passing them by in a mere instant. Calming himself down after the initial alarming surge of adrenaline, he forced himself to discipline. The feeling of danger had not left, so he thrust himself as flat as possible against the trunk of the nearest tree, listening for anything out of the ordinary.

If he had been human, he would have missed the low whispers of deep, male voices. He concentrated upon them, and caught their speech.

"…why if they got them trapped in the place." Said one voice.

"We don't question orders, Bakshi. We obey. It's why we've become the most successful bandit gang in history!" rumbled another.

"Our fame is assured when we kill the Bandit Killer herself." A more youthful male snickered in glee.

"That's enough, Weasling. You heard the explosions. We can't desert our posts, because if those intruders don't escape, we could get attacked from behind." Milgazia blinked in mild surprise. The speaker was female. "That's our job—to keep them from escaping, or from being rescued."

"Greya's right." A fifth voice answered. "We're the best bandits the world has ever seen, and if we get to kill Lina Inverse, the Bandit Slayer, then nobody will ever dare defy us!"

Milgazia edged quietly around the tree trunk until he was safely hidden, reviewing all the multiple target spells he knew. He scowled at his options. Most of them had an explosive blast effect upon impact, and the explosions were _not_ small, to hurt any more foes that might be ranged behind the set he would fight. He frowned at the terrain, for it was very much against him. This was the highest ground for some distance around, and he could not slip by the sentries. He needed to eliminate them as quietly as he could, so not to give away their position to other sentries who might be nearby. The single—target, and quiet spells he did have, would mean he would have to get in range.

Carefully, so not to startle her into a pain—filled moan, Milgazia knelt and leaned Lina against the tree. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at him questioningly, their normal jewel brightness dulled in agony. He held up a finger to his lips, then gently let her hear his thoughts.

_There are sentries blocking our way. I will take them out as swiftly as I can. Please wait here for me._

Lina's eyes widened, then cleared with surprise at Milgazia's mindspeech, and as he had also opened his thoughts to hers, her foremost thoughts (and no deeper) were laid out for him to hear. He felt her flounder in confusion, and approved as she pulled herself back together and formed her response carefully, before attempting to send it back at him. He was certain there were spells in human sorcery to allow telepathic communion, but there was nothing like the intimacy of the touching of minds.

_I'll wait here. I'll just get in your way…too weak to do more than think anyway…Eh. You watch your back out there, okay?_ Worry, frustration, irritation. These three emotions colored her thoughts and painted the image of Lina gnashing her teeth in annoyance. Milgazia withdrew his mind from hers before she would sense his laughter, so vivid was the emotion—picture of a Chibi—Lina stomping in impotent rage. He placed down most of the packs with her, tucked her cloak even more snugly around her, and picked up a stone. Lina watched as he crept away on all fours, and she wondered if the dirt and dried blood would ever wash out of his disgraced white robes.

_Thump. Crack, snap!_

There was no exclamation of surprise or "What was that?" from the five outlaw sentries. As one, they turned toward the sound, hands dropping to whatever weapons they had ready. One of them began to move toward where the noise had come, the others fanning out behind him to aid in surrounding their prey.

Like a rabbit startled from its hiding place, a tall blond man in once—white robes burst out of the bushes in the opposite direction, and ran down the path, stumbling and faltering as his skirts tangled in his legs.

Only the barest of hesitations gave the sorcerer a head start, then the guards chased after him, the musical twang of a bow and the rasping hiss of blades being unsheathed their battle cries. The arrow sang over his head as the mage tripped and went sprawling into the underbrush. Weasling leaped after him, drawing his sword high over his head.

Greya frowned, dropping back and letting the others harass the white robed man. He should have been able to run away, but he just lingered enough to let them keep him in sight. It seemed as though he was trying to keep them away from something…

Making a decision, Greya slipped away and backtracked. Word had spread that there had been a blond man accompanying the Bandit Killer. Of the Bandit Killer herself…there had been no sign.

Milgazia immediately rolled out of the way after faking the fall he had taken. As he had expected, a bandit landed next to him, his sword driving deep into the dirt where the dragon had fallen. The Dragon Lord reached out and grasped the fallen man's sword arm, and whispered the words of his spell, _Shocking Grasp_, and let the magic become lightning. It did not tear through his victim, but seemed to gently caress him, wrapping the swordsman in writhing tendrils of blue—white light. The bandit tried to scream, but could not, his voice stolen from him in that instant. He slumped, twitching convulsively, as Milgazia let him go. In a single smooth motion no true human could have hoped to accomplish, he was back on his feet and running again.

Well acquainted with the deathly hiss of an arrow seeking his heart, Milgazia threw himself behind a tree, closing his eyes, and drawing upon his knowledge of magic once more. He selected his next spell and looked around him, his pupils flaring open to let him see in the dark. He nearly smiled when he found the thorny bush, low enough to still be green and springy, but not young enough to be easily broken. He caressed the spiny leaves, and spoke softly, as if naming the plant. "_Strangleweed_,"

He then watched in satisfaction as the bush began to stretch its young branches, the branches snaking out to become vines, vines that sought Milgazia's prey for him: the archer perched in a tree not too far away. He ran, not waiting to see his spell's effect. He knew that the vines would reach the archer, wrap him tight as he struggled. The more he struggled, the tighter the thorny vines would clasp him. Perhaps the thorns would keep him from too much protest…at least before the bush would strangle him, anyway. The bush's natural toughness, enhanced by Milgazia's sorcery, would make it very difficult for blades to cut the snaking tendrils.

_Where are the other three?_ Milgazia wondered, as he slid down a leaf—filled slope. What thoughts he did have then fled as a bone-wrenching pain crunched around his ankle, and threw him to the ground with a shriek of surprise and agony no human throat could have ever produced.

Stunned, he was no longer aware of the two shadows that suddenly loomed over him.

Greya's heart leaped to her throat as the most frightening sound she had ever heard tore through the wood. She threw herself against the nearest tree, her eyes wildly searching for danger. When the last echoes of the inhuman screech had passed, she stepped cautiously away from the trunk, her pulse drumming in her ears. She took several deep breaths to steady herself, listening for any further noise, her sabre drawn though she never remembered pulling it from her scabbard. The dim glint of starlight upon the blade gave her focus, and the bandit maiden pulled herself together.

At first she thought that the tree trunk a few paces ahead of her was on fire, so vivid was the color of flame and blood. Upon closer inspection, Greya saw that it was not flame, but a long mane of hair that was the exact same color.

…_She is a bringer of fire and destruction; and her hair is so like the fires around her the very touch of her locks on wood sets them ablaze. Her childlike laughter is demonic as she slays, and like a devil she has no mercy…_

Recognizing the legend at once, Greya was struck by how young she looked. The Bandit Slayer was slumped against the tree, her face so pale that was visible even in the faint light, her eyes closed. She was tightly wrapped in her cloak as though to ward off a chill. One small, gloved hand held it tightly closed. Her breathing was harsh and swift, and every so often she murmured softly, as though she were feverish. The fabric of the cloak was black, and if it hadn't been for her brightly colored hair, Greya would have missed the bane of all bandits altogether.

_She looks like a child, a sleeping child…_Greya's hand tightened around her sword hilt. _Stop it! That is her spell the deception she weaves to hide the truth of herself! I have here before me a chance like no other, and I will not fail!_

Quietly, Greya inched across the forest floor, her sword poised to strike, trying to remain silent, like a serpent stalking her prey.

She failed.

In the instant that her foot crushed the twig, ruby—red eyes snapped wide open, nearly filling the small pale face in which they were set. They met wolf—gray ones and both women realized their danger.

Greya lunged forward, her sword tip leading, hoping to catch the sorceress by surprise. Lina's eyes sparked in frustration as she could not free her hands in time to cast a spell. She had only one option and took it.

She curled her body as tightly as she could into a ball, pushing herself sideways and onto the ground. She screamed as the blade stabbed through her poisoned arm and into her side, catching on her rib but going no further.

Another scream rent the air, a shriek of indescribable pain, of horror, of death.

Lina raised her head, then gasped in shock. The bandit maiden stood before her, her body pierced by several spears of darkness. One had struck through her eye, blasting out part of her head. Her body twitched convulsively, her shriek fading away to a soft, horrible gurgle.

Before she could die, she was further shredded, the cones of pure blackness ripping through her body as though it were not there. What precious little of the bandit was left fell with a loud _plop_ to the ground as she disintegrated before Lina's eyes. Droplets of blood dewed the sorceress' ashen face like gemstones upon marble. Ruby eyes, wide with the beginnings of terror, flicked to the shadowed figure towering over the remains of the bandit girl.

_This is it. I'm going to die. Milgazia can't save me now— that was his scream I heard earlier. L—sama what happened to him?I—_

Tan shoes tread disdainfully upon human flesh as if it were no different than the dirt upon which it lay. A black cloak swept over the blood—soaked ground, as if disdaining to sully itself with the remnants of the unworthy. The sharp end of a wooden staff stabbed through what had once been a human heart. Even in the darkness, Lina could see the softly glowing amethyst gaze of the staff's owner. She recognized him and relaxed, breathing his name in a sigh of relief.

"Xelloss…" even in her fevered and poisoned state, Lina managed a grin. "Damnit, couldn't you have given _me_ some warning?" she broke off, coughing violently.

"You're welcome." Xelloss knelt and reached out to her. He pressed her against the tree trunk and held her still, looking at the blade still impaling her arm and side. His eyes flicked to Lina's grayish face. "Did it pierce the lung?"

Lina, still retching silently, managed to shake her head. The movement cost her greatly, and she slumped, only the whites of her eyes showing beneath half-closed eyelids, shock and poison finally sending her into oblivion. Her breathing continued, though it began to slow considerably until it seemed she was not breathing at all.

Cursing violently in the Mazoku tongue, Xelloss removed his duffel bag and placed it under Lina's head, forming a cushion. He eyed her critically, the little sorceress tightly cocooned in her own cloak. If she had been in any condition whatsoever to cast magic, she would not have been able to pull her hands out of her wrapping. Xelloss glared at the sabre sticking out from her side, despising it even more with each breath she took, and for once, cursing himself for his inability to heal her. As was natural for creatures bent on destruction, Xelloss could not heal anyone save himself, nor could he use any healing magics. Xelloss called upon his own power, and all his power was not meant to restore, but to destroy. He hated all the more to admit… that he needed Milgazia _alive_ right now… if he wanted Lina to make it back to the encampment alive.

Thinking the most sulfurous curses he could remember, Xelloss teleported back to where he had last seen Milgazia — caught in a giant bear trap. The ugly toothy kind. The Ryuzoku had been savaged with so much delicious agony that his sentient mind had briefly shut down and he had screamed in Ryuzoku before passing out. That moment of pain saved the Dragon Lord from a swift endless sleep.

The bandits had begun to overcome their fear at the incredibly inhuman shriek their human—looking prey had uttered several minutes ago. He lay now, in that strange state of being neither conscious nor unconscious. They already had decided that he should die, before he woke up fully. They approached him with almost painful slowness, taking the greatest of care not to make any sound at all, inching across the ground, their swords still sheathed to keep the blade from impeding their progress down the slope.

Xelloss waited to see if the fallen Ryuzoku would stir before anything happened. It would be ironic if he had to save this Dragon's life, he thought. He watched, growing more impatient, finding himself willing Milgazia to wake so Lina could be healed faster. Pride kept him from acting any earlier than seeing the Elder in mortal danger, and he would act no sooner. Tensely, he watched as the two bandits rose catlike to their feet and drew their blades, confident their victim was very much unconscious. With cruel grins they raised their swords, starlight catching and refracting off the metal that was soon to be dulled in blood.

Milgazia suddenly opened his eyes, and snarling, raised his hand and clenched his fingers into a fist. The ground erupted beneath his tormentors' feet, forming fang—filled jaws made of stone. The stone golem snapped its jaws upon the two, giving them no chance to scream in fright. Sharp stone stabbed into human flesh, the magical construct a giant replica of the trap that had felled the Dragon Elder in human form. Shrieks of agony were muted into soft horrible gurgles as blood spurted out of two human mouths. The bandits dropped their blades to push uselessly at the stone jaws of Milgazia's golem, eyes wide and pleading for mercy as Milgazia lowered his fist and sat up, golden eyes blazing with hate. The golem sank slowly back into the mountainside, dragging with it its still living prey to entomb them into the bedrock far below the soil.

Xelloss clapped appreciatively, having satisfied himself on the waves of terror and pain that had emanated from the two bandits — it was a nice bonus to a very delicious revenge. "Inspired by your own predicament, Milgazia—san? I'll have you know those two suffered marvelously."

Milgazia awarded him with a scowl and silence, gingerly reaching for his savaged leg. In the blink of an eye, Xelloss was there next to him, and had pried open the jaws of the trap so swiftly Milgazia didn't have time to register that fact. The moment his nerves did however, the Dragon Lord turned several shades paler, but refused to show his weakness in front of his old nemesis. "Thank…you…" he gritted out, his fists digging into the loam of the forest floor.

"Don't mention it. Right now, Lina needs your help. I'll reserve my questions for later." Xelloss pulled Milgazia's arm over his shoulder and lent him his staff. Wrapping his free arm around Milgazia's waist, he felt the Ryuzoku stiffen briefly, and decided to let it pass without comment. It was only natural after all that Milgazia would have been happier if Xelloss were on a faraway continent instead of touching him; the Beast Priest reflected. _We are in the unusual situation where both enemies need each other…and I need him to relax a bit._

Xelloss decided to float instead of climb. He knew that Milgazia had seen far worse, but the nerves that had been torn and ripped by the trap simply sent waves of agony pulsing through the Dragon Lord. Xelloss knew this, feeding on the Elder's pain.

"What happened?" Milgazia said softly, his voice low and barely concealing his torment.

Xelloss shrugged. "I found Lina skewered on a bandit's sabre. I got her would—be—murderer though."

Milgazia nodded. "Where was she struck?" Xelloss had to admit to himself that he _liked_ that about Milgazia—the fact that he did not ask unnecessary questions that wasted time. No 'is she alive?' or such. The Ryuzoku went straight to the point and no nonsense. It made dealing with him so much easier.

"Through the arm and against her rib."

Milgazia nodded, remaining silent, envisioning the damage. He didn't have long to imagine before he saw the reality. He did not see Xelloss watching him carefully, nor was he conscious of the sudden change of expression his normally composed features underwent. For one brief moment, he was not aware of anything; not his pain, not the presence of the person he hated the most in the world next to him. All he saw was the tiny redheaded sorceress lying on her side, a sabre sticking out of her body, pinning her arm to her side.

Xelloss set him down next to Lina, and watched with barely controlled rage as the Dragon Lord knelt and reached out to touch Lina's throat. _I need him right now. I can't kill him. I hate not being able to kill him for touching her. He thinks nothing of her but as a good friend and she thinks no more of him. I hate having to need him. Damned Ryuzoku._

Milgazia, having ascertained that Lina still lived, examined her arm. Gently, as though unwrapping a babe from its swaddling cloth, he peeled the tightly wrapped cloak from Lina's body, revealing her slender form. His eyes narrowed as he traced the blade that emerged from the inside of Lina's arm, and speared her side. Blood had already plastered the sorceress' pink tunic to her skin, and was beginning to congeal. He sighed in relief. It meant that the wound itself had ceased to bleed. "It's only a flesh wound."

"You can heal her easily then, can't you?" Xelloss eyed Val's egg, which was tightly clutched in Lina's other arm, pressing the precious thing into her stomach protectively, even unconscious. He understood then, why Lina was unable to protect herself properly.

"Not easily. I have to be selective in my healing of her." Milgazia replied.

"What do you mean?" Xelloss demanded, irked that Milgazia would not heal her completely. He relaxed when he heard the Ryuzoku's explanation—just a little. It was irrational, to be angry at Milgazia for something he had no control over, but he had to trust that diagnosis and hope Lina's immune system would fight off the poison in time.

Heaving a sigh of utter disgust, he looked down at the tall Ryuzoku, his once—dignified person a wreck, his clothes stained with blood and dirt. _He looks like a specter of death,_ Xelloss thought. He smiled suddenly; the thought amused him for some reason.

Milgazia moved, grasping the sabre's handle with infinite care. Even with Xelloss' preternatural eyesight, he detected no movement of the weapon as the Elder's fingers wrapped around the leather-wrapped handle. His other hand began to glow a soft blue—white as he pressed his palm against her side, the slender blade sticking out from between his fingers.

The Beast Priest watched as Milgazia's expression settled into a strange, statue—like blankness, revealing the depth of the healing trance he was in. His golden eyes glazed over, no longer seeing the world around him, seeing what the magic saw, what he was allowed to heal and what he was not.

_I could slay him. He would never waken, never feel it as I tear out his heart,_ Xelloss thought idly, wondering at the one he had deprived of family and friends so long ago. _It cannot be trust that allows you to leave yourself so vulnerable in my presence. Do you truly respect me that much, Milgazia? Fool you are, but then you know I keep my word, and you are no human that must ask why. It is enough for you to know that I must keep Lina Inverse alive. It suits us both, so you help her. It suited us both to help her back then too, didn't it? And so you will save her again._

Xelloss blinked, realizing that Milgazia had, imperceptibly slowly, withdrawn the blade from Lina's side. Watching the Dragon Lord as he slid his fingers up the blade and pressed his palm lightly against the inside of Lina's forearm, Xelloss raised an eyebrow. Amethyst, cat—pupiled eyes darted to glance at the small tear where the sabre had cut through. The tiny rip showed Lina's pale skin, and it was smooth and pale. No scar remained, a testament of Milgazia's skill. Silently, Xelloss reassessed the kneeling Ryuzoku. His power had grown considerably since the two had fought against each other, a thousand years ago. The healing was complete, but had been so selective that the poison had remained in Lina's veins.

There was a whirring sound, and a thunk. Xelloss looked over his shoulder. The sabre was buried up to the hilt in a large boulder some twenty metres away, and the entranced Milgazia had thrown it the instant the blade had slid out of Lina's flesh. Xelloss unconsciously gripped his staff tighter, ready to strike.

But Milgazia only blinked, his eyes refocusing as he emerged from his healing trance. The Ryuzoku slumped, clutching his ruined leg with brightly glowing hands. Xelloss watched impassively as the flesh hurriedly knit and flowed back together. Even the Mazoku knew that Milgazia's hurried healing was only a half—measure, and unless it was attended to properly, the wound would reopen.

Gingerly, the tall Golden Dragon tested his partially healed leg, and found it supported his weight. He leaned on it, and winced. He would not be able to run very well on it, but it would do for now. He bent and began to pick up the packs, slinging them over his shoulders, then carefully wrapped Lina up in her cloak again.

He blinked in surprise as Xelloss picked her up. "I'll teleport ahead and put her under Sylphiel's care," the Mazoku Priest said, turning.

"_No!"_ Milgazia reached out and grabbed Xelloss' cloak, and Xelloss swung back to face him, eyes open in disbelief and the beginnings of rage. "You can't teleport with her. She will likely die if you do." Hurriedly, the Ryuzoku explained about how Lina's illness had gotten worse when he'd made that very short jaunt from the fortress to the ground.

Xelloss frowned. "So that's why you two were just going on foot. You _do_ realize that the entire place is filled with traps and more bandits?" he scowled. "Can't you just transform and fly her back?"

"And likely crush her under a falling tree when my tail gets too big? There isn't enough room. I'll carry her and you scout ahead." Milgazia held out his arms.

Xelloss' eyes flashed dangerously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were ordering me around."

"Hardly," Milgazia replied with forced blandness. "Merely _suggesting._ The fewer obstacles there are from here to camp, the sooner we'll be there, and the sooner we can start fortifying ourselves."

"…Making impeccable sense, I see. Your people are lucky to have your brains, Milgazia, or they'd have been wiped off the face of this earth a thousand years ago." Xelloss handed Lina over with the greatest of reluctance.

"You certainly _tried._" Milgazia gritted, settling Lina protectively into his arms as though he expected Xelloss to attack instantly.

The Beast Priest snorted. "Call it survival of the fittest…I merely winnowed out the weak. You're much tougher now than your forefathers ever were." He floated several feet into the air. "I'll do as you _suggest_ so brilliantly, Dragon Elder. Let any who stands in your path beware."

Milgazia eyed him warily, nodding curtly; the best he could manage by way of thanks. He could not summon up greater courtesy at the moment, remembering a slaughter of legendary proportions. He began to walk, moving steadily into a jog then a run, his thoughts divided between not tripping and the words of his nemesis.

_Tougher?_

Milgazia watched the Mazoku protecting him and Lina flit out of sight. _We'll never know, will we?_

Filia was having a very bad time. After flinging his dreadful accusation into her face, he had turned and gone back the way he came, ignoring her confused and eventually angry demands for information. She'd been _forced_ to run after him, a predicament that was so undignified because her cloak and skirts kept catching on the underbrush, and she'd tripped on a leaf—buried root tangle, tearing the skirt at the knee and digging the dirt into the pink fabric.

She'd seen that Zelgadiss had spoken the truth when she stumbled into what had been their once snug encampment. Sylphiel, Amelia and Gourry were there, huddled around a fire and Gourry with his sword out at the ready. Their initial expressions of relief turned into astonishment as Zelgadiss bit out what had happened, his greenish—blue eyes sparking with his rage. Now the Chimera leaned moodily against the tree, arms crossed and glared furiously at the dirt of the forest floor, tense despite his seemingly relaxed sprawl amongst the gnarled roots.

"Filia—san, how _could_ you have left the camp!? Everything was taken when you left it unguarded and you said you would stay behind!" Amelia cried, in obvious distress.

"Don't you understand?! I was _provoked_ by that no good, filthy, pond—scummy _Mazoku!_" Filia replied defensively. "I wouldn't be surprised if he'd planned this just to make me look bad — made me chase him and lose myself in the woods, then showed the bandits the camp to steal our belongings!"

Sylphiel looked up from where she was toasting mushrooms on a sticks; the former Shrine Maiden had foraged for food to tide herself, Amelia and Gourry over, and was roasting the mushroom caps stuffed with herbs and wild potato over the fire. Her resourcefulness given the situation was amazing. "Why would he do something like that? I don't know Xelloss very well, but if what you say is true, then that is very petty of him."

Filia looked at the black—haired woman with disbelief. "That's more than enough reason for a namagomi like Xelloss! He's _a Mazoku!_ They live to cause trouble! He didn't help at all with any of the chores that needed doing in the camp or even help set up the tents! He _certainly_ didn't help gather any firewood or water!"

"But that's just it, Filia…Xelloss _is_ a Mazoku, and he doesn't really need to eat or sleep, at least, I don't think he sleeps the normal way… and I don't think the weather bothers him at all, so why help in any of those chores? It's not his responsibility to take care of any of those things." Gourry looked up, from where he'd been looking at the naked blade lying across his lap. He'd kept it drawn, ready to spring up and defend. Even with the blade's magic to warn him that a foe was near telling him that there was no hostile presence near, he'd nearly attacked Zelgadiss by mistake, he had been so tense. "It was your responsibility to take care of the camp and watch over our things though. You always tell us that we should take responsibility for our actions, Filia…why can't you do the same thing?"

"I would take responsibility if it were my FAULT!" Filia said, stomping her foot in frustration. "If Xelloss hadn't—"

"If _you_ hadn't left, you would have fulfilled your responsibility _and_ your duty as a mother to be!" Zelgadiss snarled, uncoiling from where he sat. Filia turned to face him, her cheeks pink with anger and indignation. "If you hadn't left, you would have been here to fight off the bandits, or send up a warning that there was danger! If you hadn't left to _chase _after Xelloss, the camp would still be here! If you hadn't so _impulsively_ followed your rage, Val's _egg_ wouldn't have been stolen! Didn't think of that, did you? You have a responsibility to Val, if no one else!" Zelgadiss stabbed an accusing finger at the paling Dragon Maiden's face, as if restraining himself from striking her. "If you hadn't left, Milgazia and Lina wouldn't have run off to face an entire bandit camp alone! If you hadn't left—"

"—Lina would not have been wounded by bandits," stated a voice in a deadly, controlled calm tone.

Gourry nearly dropped his sword in shock, and Sylphiel gasped in pure horror as they all turned to face the speaker.

Milgazia had returned.

* * *

AN: Thanks for Za and Rune's very astute beta reading. This chapter is for Kii-chan. Finally I got the time to write after a hellish semester of school.

I'd like to offer again, my apologies to all those who waited so very, very long for this chapter. Thank you for being so patient with me, and I hope that you think it was worth it.

For new readers to my story… please! Go back and review other chapters and tell me what you liked about them, or what you didn't like. Such feedback affects how I write. Please let me know what you think about this one too!

To those who have been with me since the beginning of this fan-novel, thank you.

I've made a promise to a friend to finish Chapter Eleven by November 30. See you then!


	11. Chapter 11: Rage! Hell Hath No Fury Like...

**Chapter 11: Rage! Hell Hath No Fury Like The Dragon Lord's Wrath!**

* * *

Zelgadiss leaned against the tree, letting his leg dangle against the tree trunk. From where he sat he could see where Amelia's cubby-tent was hidden in the middle of a bramble patch. She'd found a spacious hollow where a deer had made its home once. It was well camouflaged and offered ready protection. Sylphiel's tent was hidden, carefully masked by the branches of a low-hanging oak, its patched-together appearance further hiding it from scrutiny. Zelgadiss knew that Gourry lay nearby, sleeping lightly, partially hidden under a blanket of leaves. Milgazia had constructed a larger tent out of his still whole one and the remains of Lina's broken one, building it under a fallen tree. He moved Lina into this burrow, and appointed himself to watch over her. The only time he had left the redheaded sorceress' side was to allow Sylphiel the privacy to bathe Lina while he himself ignored his ragged condition and took Filia to task for her carelessness.

Zelgadiss leaned back against the tree trunk, smiling at the memory. _Never, as long as I will live, will I forget this night…_

The first thing that made them all want to run and hide was the expression on the Elder's face. Milgazia habitually wore a stern expression on his face, or a carefully schooled mask of emotionlessness. He rarely changed expression, and often it was either Lina or Gourry who would make him visibly react. It took some time for the companions to adjust themselves to Milgazia's body—language; and when they did, they realized that the expression he normally wore was fairly pleasant in comparison to the one he'd worn when they'd first met him in Dragon's Peak so long ago. He was as composed as Filia could be hysterical, and emotional extremes seemed to be a state that Milgazia would not be associated with.

Therefore, the expression of towering fury that lit his golden eyes made _all_ of them pale. That, and the Ryuzoku's ragged and shredded appearance. He looked like he'd dug himself out of a cave in—a cave that had been full of stalactites. Obviously, the Dragon Elder had been seriously wounded, and had taken a few moments to heal his wounds. He limped, favoring his left leg, which had begun to bleed. His trousers, once white, were now brightly and liberally splashed with varying shades of red and brown, and streaked with grime and soot. His hair, which was once an impossible shade of sunlight and wheat that seemed unique only to him, was snarled and filthy. Entangled in it were various twigs and leaves, and what looked like a thorny branch had worked itself into a snarl and scraped against his muscular neck as he hobbled. Several long, thin scratches, red upon his pale and dusty skin showed that the branch had been there for quite some time.

Despite his ills, Milgazia carried Lina in his arms with all the care of a mother cradling a sleeping infant. Tightly bundled in her black cloak, the ashen—faced sorceress looked frail and childlike in the Ryuzoku's protective embrace. Dried blood crusted her cheek, almost black against the pallor of her skin. Zelgadiss' heart had nearly stopped, thinking her dead, until he noticed the slight, uncontrollable shivering that wracked her slender body.

Daring to glance at the Elder's glittering eyes, the chimera realized that Milgazia's gaze had not once wavered, and that someone was receiving the full blast of his tightly controlled anger. Zelgadiss didn't have to turn around to see who it was, and breathed an unconscious prayer of thanks that _he_ was not the one Milgazia was angry at. He even noticed that Xelloss was uncharacteristically silent, with a nearly blank, somewhat wary expression that would have done Milgazia himself proud.

Never taking his spear—like gaze from Filia, who stood frozen like a deer faced with a predator, the Dragon Elder shrugged off the packs he was carrying, letting them drop to the ground with a too—loud thump. He spoke softly, but his voice hinted steeliness, carrying a hidden note of command. Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel scrambled at once to do his bidding, as though afraid to anger him further. They piled more wood onto the fire and created a cushioned bed for Lina using pine boughs for the bed and covered it with a blanket pulled from one of the bags. With infinite care, Milgazia knelt and laid Lina down on the bed, then stripped off his own bloodied cloak and tucked it around her neck, bundling her as he would a babe. While Amelia and Sylphiel went to fetch more water for boiling, Gourry and Zelgadiss constructed a hasty lean—to, to protect Lina from the chill wind of the night.

Milgazia had not once changed expression. He stared down at Lina's unmoving form as Amelia prepared a pot for boiling water, and Sylphiel dug out washcloths and bandages from their packs, dropping them all in surprise when the items, freed from Milgazia's sorcery, reverted to full size with loud popping sounds. It was only when Sylphiel moved to unclasp Lina's cloak from around her throat that Milgazia turned back to Filia.

Filia took an involuntary step backward as Milgazia's glare fixed upon her again. He crossed his arms across his chest, standing tall and firm, ignoring the fact his leg had begun to bleed in earnest. Filia noticed however, and moved forward, hands outstretched. "Milgazia-sama, your leg…"

Milgazia raised his hand, stopping her as surely as a cliff wall would have. "I wish to know why you were not amongst the captured baggage that was taken from our encampment, Filia Ul Copt."

Everyone stared at him, recognizing Milgazia's chosen phrasing as insulting. Xelloss opened his eyes in interest, wondering what else the Elder might say. Filia paled, flushed, then paled again, stammered, then spoke.

"I was preparing the tea after you and the others left, Milgazia-sama…and then that namagomi Xelloss walked into camp, without a care in the world or even noticing that he had been derelict in his responsibility in helping fix the camp!

"He then made fun of my duty in being left to guard the camp, and I told him it was far better than his not having done anything at all. That namagomi then belittled my abilities to defend the camp in the occurrence of an attack, saying I would be able to fight off squirrels with the greatest of difficulty because I was nuts to begin with!" Filia's voice rose in indignation.

Unfortunately, her rage only resulted in a guffaw from Gourry, who naturally found the description funny. Hissing in frustration, she turned to him, fists balled in anger. "Gourry, how _could_ you—"

"You haven't finished telling me why you were not taken along with our belongings, Filia." Milgazia interjected, his soft voice cutting her shrill one short as surely as a knife blade. "Please do continue your _fascinating_ tale."

Filia took a few moments to recall where she was in her story, then continued to speak. "I told him that if anyone was nuts and had anything to worry about from squirrels, _he_ had every reason to worry, because he was the biggest nutcase in the entire lot of us! Then I added that if they wanted to poison themselves with a namagomi Mazoku nut like him, then the poor squirrels had no taste whatsoever." She turned her nose up in satisfaction at what she deemed a well turned insult. "Then Xelloss had the gall to say that he tasted better than I did!" She turned pink with anger again at the thought.

Zelgadiss sweatdropped. _I wonder if she has any idea what she's talking about._

Filia's fists clenched at her sides as she relived her humiliation once more. "Then he _laughed!_ He laughed this _annoying_ and _mocking_ laugh and I just couldn't take it any more! I had to defend my pride! So I attacked him, and he only laughed harder, accusing me of having a holier—than—thou attitude! He didn't even have the decency of sitting still and letting me vent my wrath, and to make things worse, he began to _sing!_"

Milgazia raised one eyebrow. "Sing?"

Filia stomped her foot, her tail popping out of her skirt, causing Milgazia to blink once in surprise. "Yes, Milgazia—sama, he _sang!_ Sang the most insulting song ever composed! Nothing I did would make him shut up! So I decided to chase him out of the camp and have him leave me in peace!"

Milgazia's eyebrows both raised, disappearing into his bangs. "You decided to leave the camp."

"Yes! Xelloss was being insufferable—"

"_What you have done was insufferable!"_

Milgazia's voice cracked like a whip, startling them all. Filia stared at the Elder in shock, the realization that he _far_ from approved of her actions hitting her like water from the arctic north.

Milgazia loomed over her, though he had not moved from where he had risen in front of Lina's makeshift cot. His fists were clenched at his sides, and his eyes flashed with rage, his fangs bared and showing. Filia shrank back from him, sensing his fury, seething and dangerous. "You have completely disregarded your responsibility to the camp and the group! You were bid to stay _here and guard the encampment!_ Yet, at the most minor, most childish of reasons, you abandon your post and seek retribution for your injured pride!"

Filia paled, her eyes glittering with tears. "But Xelloss—"

"I care not about his part in this." Milgazia cut her off. "His actions are his to claim. Yours are your own. You have your own _will_ your own _decisions to make._ You could have chosen to ignore everything that Xelloss said, and acted as is befitting a Priestess of the First Order. But no, you did not behave as a Priestess, you chose to act like a child, irresponsibly and irrationally! You chased after Xelloss, to drive him out of camp, to leave you in peace, you claim. Why did you not return?! We were all gone a goodly while, long enough for bandits to have stolen nearly all our belongings and ravage our shelters for the night!

"They stole everything — our packs, our bedding, even the food that Sylphiel had begun to prepare! And worst of all, they stole Val, helpless in his egg!"

Filia's eyes widened, realizing that Val could have been eaten, or worse. "I—I…I didn't think—"

"That," Milgazia grated, "is _exactly_ the problem. You _did not_ think. You didn't stop to consider the consequences of your actions. Did Lina not say that this land was filled with bandits? If we had believed that we were safe, why did we post you as a guard? I realize too late as well, what a grievous mistake that decision was.

"I realize too, that perhaps we were wrong in believing that you could be entrusted with such a responsibility. I had believed, because you are a Priestess of Karyu-oh Valbazaard, you could be entrusted to do your duty, as you were trained to do. Perhaps your abilities as priestess and as a Ryuzoku are not what we thought, if you could not handle such a simple deed. What if more momentous decisions were needed to be made by you? As it is, your decision has landed us in disaster!

"I chased after the bandits, fearing that you and Val were in the gravest of danger, Lina joining me in that fear. I feared that I had failed my duty to you and Val, feared that you were imprisoned, injured, or worse, dead. She aided me in tracking, and I was fortunate that she did, for if she had not been with me, if she who hunted bandits so well was not with me, it was likely that the bandit sentries would have caught me unawares and perhaps killed me with a lucky strike from behind. Immortal we might be, Filia, but _we can be slain!_

"It was sheer luck that we were able to find all our belongings deep within the bandit fortress—"

"Wait a sec, did you say _bandit fortress_, Milgazia?!" Gourry blurted, interrupting the Elder in his shock and alarm.

"Yes, I did." Milgazia gestured at himself. "They were unlike any bandits Lina had seen, she said. They were skilled, disciplined…unified and more than able to work in a group with military precision. Their fortress was very well controlled, and a labyrinth of corridors and rooms. It was deep within their domain that we found our belongings—it seemed that they intended to divide the spoils after they'd had eaten. But now I wonder if they had let us into the labyrinth and allowed us to find our things, to see what we were after. They did not attack us in earnest until after we'd retrieved our packs." Milgazia's eyebrows knit in thought, then they suddenly flashed in anger.

"They shot at us with poisoned arrows. Lina was struck first; she had been leading the way. I would have helped her but she commanded me to defeat the bandits who barred our way first. Then too I was struck, by the venomous darts. I managed to cast a powerful fire spell that emptied the corridor and caused any other bandits to retreat. Lina refused to let me heal her poisoned wound, or remove the poison from her blood, saying that her elder sister had trained her body to develop immunity to poison, and to heal her of it would only worsen the reaction of her body to the venom. Weakened by her own immune system, she could barely stand, and urged me to leave her behind and seek Val and Filia within the depths of the labyrinth.

"Yes, Filia," Milgazia hissed, hearing Filia's gasp of surprise and horror. "Lina told me to abandon her to her fate and rescue _you_ and Val. I would not. How could I have done such a thing? It was logical, and her reasoning true, that she would have hindered me. But I am not human, and am not limited by the things that limit humans. How could I abandon a comrade to seek those who were captured? I did no such thing in the Kouma War, and I would not start now. I carried her as you saw me carrying her, balancing her atop my arms when I needed to cast a spell. In return, she were the eyes in the back of my head. I protected her as best as I could, taking whatever was shot at us, when we were ambushed. We discovered that we'd been lured into a trap, one meant to destroy the Bandit Killer, Lina Inverse.

"In her rage, Lina cast a too—powerful fireball and collapsed the ceiling upon us. It brought down nearly half the fortress, and it was fortune that kept us from being buried alive as well. Whatever deity was watching over us favored us still, for the room we found ourselves in was the kitchens. While I healed myself of various wounds—Lina had to remove two arrows from my shoulder and one from my side—she found Val's egg, toasting in the oven with some bread.

"So you see, Filia, you nearly lost the child you swore to protect with your life. He who you would raise in atonement for the sins of your clan, you nearly lost through the sin of your hubris." Milgazia dropped the accusation upon her like a mountain from the heavens.

"Because of your pride, you nearly cost us all three lives. Mine, Lina's and Val's. Val's death would have been all the more tragic, to be slain before he was born, he who was given a chance most of us have not the blessing to have, to live his life once more, starting anew as an innocent! He is the last of his race, the last of his people, who were slain by your kinsmen in _their_ wounded pride and fear!

"You came very close to finishing what your clan has done."

With a cry of anguish, Filia sank to her knees, trembling with the weight of the consequence of her actions. She clutched her head, and let out a wail of denial and horror.

The Dragon Elder stepped forward until she was cowering at his feet, watching her with eyes that burned with the coldest of fires: contempt. "You told us in Council you wished to atone, that you wished to be the retribution for the sins of your people. You told us that you desired, above nothing else, to raise Val in peace and amongst the mortal races, to raise him so that he would grow up without the prejudice of the deathless for those with short lives. You claimed that you wished to end within you the prejudice and the hate that blinded your people, the elders of your Clan, that blindness that slew them all. You said that from those who die can you learn the true value of living.

"You have learned nothing, in these past months of journeying. I cannot understand why you have not. I had admired you for your wish, for such a desire, the desire to change, comes rarely and often incomplete, to anyone of any race. I wonder truly if my admiration for you was misplaced.

"I had believed that you could change, as you have the chance still to change, young as you are. But now I wonder if you are too young, still too much a child to bear the burdens of those who are adult. You will bear the responsibility not only for yourself, but for a child, who will rely on you to shape him, to care for him, to protect him. It will be how you raise Val after all, that we will see you atone, to see your dream fulfilled through the Last Ancient Dragon.

"How can you care for a child when you yourself act as a child? I wonder how you attained the rank of your priestesshood, if you cannot control your temper, if you cannot put your pride in its proper place, if you cannot set your priorities straight.

"It pains me to say this, but I must agree with Xelloss, in that you do indeed have a holier—than—thou attitude. It would do you well to behoove his words, to _learn_ from them. You despise him so much, for something that was not done to you, but because of history. If you should hate him, it is because of something he has done that affects you personally. The destruction of _my_ kith and kin should not affect you so deeply, so personally, yet it does. Are they truly your feelings, I wonder, or the intolerance that was hammered into you as doctrine and truth?

"You act as though you believe you were right, without thought or pause, for the consequences, or how they would affect other people. By what criteria do you set, by what measure do you recognize what you do is right?

"You complain about Xelloss' irresponsibility! I would say he acquitted himself in rescuing Lina from certain death!"

Sylphiel looked up from washing Lina's body with a washcloth and warm water, sponging gently the crusted blood from the sorceress' ashen skin. Amelia, who was holding up her cloak in front of the two as a screen, looked at the Elder's shredded cloak and trouser leg. "What happened to you, Milgazia—san?" Sylphiel whispered, distinctly unnerved by the sight of Milgazia's widening wounds.

"I was trying to lead them away from Lina. And I stepped into a bear trap." Milgazia's growl of remembered rage rumbled from deep within his throat. He gestured impatiently at his leg, with its reopening wounds. "It took Xelloss to pull me out of the trap as quickly as he did. If I had to do it, we might have been there till dawn."

Filia looked at the Dragon Lord's bitten leg. Only the fact his bones were so much harder than any human's, had saved it from being torn into two. The muscles were much stronger, tougher, and thicker than a human's but it was only sheer willpower and rage that kept Milgazia on his feet. He was ignoring the pain, and ignoring the blood that flowed from his body. Filia pictured him, lying helpless and in agony, the trap firmly capturing his leg, large, horrible teeth tearing into sinew… she whimpered.

Milgazia gazed down at her, his eyes glittering with their mirrored blankness. "Do you remember that day, after the Council? Do you remember how I chastised those young Ryuzoku, for speaking so rashly to you? I sent them into isolated meditation, to reflect upon what they had done — judged you as pretentious and unworthy. Perhaps they were right after all.

"Filia Ul Copt, because of your behavior, I, Milgazia, Eldest of the Clan of Rugradia Seiryu-oh, have sincere doubts about your ability to raise and care for Val, the Last of the Ancient Race. Until you have proven to me that you are capable of responsibility and conduct as is befitting a Ryuzoku Priestess of the First Order, and as a person who is about to become a _parent_, I will take custody of Val."

Filia's breath hissed out of her as though he'd struck her a mortal blow. "No…!"

"_Yes." _Milgazia stated with finality. "I am Elder, and it is my responsibility, as _Elder_ to see to the welfare of the young of my people. Val is Ryuzoku unborn, and you are not a suitable guardian for him after all."

Filia grabbed his leg in desperation, seeing in his eyes the same sad disappointment and sorrow that had dulled them when he had scolded the young Ryuzoku back in Dragon's Peak. It cut her deeply, salt in the wounds of her humiliation and shame, to be rebuked so publicly and harshly. "No, Elder Milgazia, _please!_ You _must_ give me another chance!"

Milgazia's breath whistled out between clenched teeth and fangs. "Release my _injured_ leg, Filia, if you would please." Horrified, the Ryuzoku maiden released him as though she'd gripped a hot iron, staring blankly at her bloodied hands. Drawing a shuddering breath, Milgazia averted his gaze; to him it seemed as if it were not his blood staining her hands, it was Lina's. "You have until Val's birth to prove to me and change my judgement upon you, to learn not to harm others so carelessly by your frivolous decisions. If I find by then that you have not changed for the better and _enough_ to placate _my_ standard, I shall return to Dragon's Peak with Val as my fosterling. You may choose to go where you see fit, or return with me to the Valley, and I shall find a suitable matron to foster _you._ Have I made these conditions perfectly _clear?_"

Filia nodded dumbly, the light having gone out of her eyes. She gazed without seeing at her blood—covered hands. Milgazia turned his back on her, seating himself near Amelia and Sylphiel, gritting his teeth.

"Amelia, I'm nearly done with Lina… please help Milgazia—san with his wound." Sylphiel asked the little princess. Obediently, the younger woman dropped her outspread cloak to the ground and knelt beside the tall Elder.

"We need to wash it, Milgazia—san. I think that's why it reopened," Amelia said after giving him a quick examination.

Gourry stood up and strode over to Zelgadiss, sparing Filia a pitying glance as he passed the crumpled Dragon Maiden by. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Zelgadiss nodded grimly. "Yes, I am, if you are thinking that those bandits will come hunting for us."

The blond swordsman looked appraisingly at their surroundings. "We're too open out here. We'll have to sleep and stay put — I don't think we can move Lina much if we want her to get better faster."

Zelgadiss thought, frowning as he did. "We can hide them," he said, remembering Amelia's cubby tent. "We can rebuild the tents and camouflage them into the surroundings."

"And we'll stand guard." Gourry finished. "Sounds like a good plan."

"We'll start, shall we? With Sylphiel's tent. You scout out for a suitable spot, and I'll see what traps I can build in a hurry." Zelgadiss told him, nodding decisively.

Gourry returned the gesture. "I'll let the girls know what we're up to."

Like a shade slipping from the darkness, Xelloss moved to join the three. "I think I could help you with the setting of the traps, Zelgadiss… I can easily _steal_ the traps the bandits themselves laid for unwary travelers or adventurers like ourselves…"

Gourry smiled, almost evilly. "That puts them to good use, right? Good idea, Xelloss." He turned around and walked away, sheathing his sword as he went to Sylphiel. The raven—haired shrine maiden was dressing Lina in new clothes, and Milgazia was healing his wounds again. Amelia had been asked to keep Val's egg warm, and she had made a small furrow by the fire to put him in, and was taking inventory.

Zelgadiss eyed Xelloss, then nodded. "It is a very good idea, Xelloss. Let's start, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, the Chimera turned and walked back out into the woods.

Remembering that, Zelgadiss frowned. He wondered what Xelloss was really up to. He rarely helped them so openly, often abandoning them all to watch from afar how they dealt with matters just when they needed help. Perhaps he merely wanted to cause as much pain as he could, but Zel seriously doubted it was as simple as that. Xelloss had gone, and not returned, and in truth, Zel could not begrudge him that. _Xelloss will always do things his way._

Zelgadiss swept his eyes over the camp, finding the tree where Filia had huddled. She did not rebuild her tent, only taken her blanket, wrapped it around herself, and settled into the roots of a large ash. Only the top of her cap showed, and it blended against the white tree trunk. _I wonder if she will also keep doing things the way she has always done._

Zelgadiss shrugged philosophically. _I think Milgazia would make a better father for Val anyway._

The shadow settled more solidly against the tree trunk, satisfied that the Prey was safe. It closed its eyes, grateful for a well earned sleep.

* * *

Author's Rantage: UWAAAAAAAAAH! Finished! With an hour and a bit to spare. I am a page short of my normal 8 page quota, but the thing is, the chapter is _pat._ I can't add anything to it without it being destroyed.

Would you all believe that I wrote nearly all of it just last night?

Well, I did. Personal problems kept me exhausted and craving sleep. I have been also sick, on and off, due to abrupt changes in weather…and other news.

Because December will be incredibly busy (those in the know, they know WHY) there may not be any Chapter 12, but I will try to write a little and start it. I don't think I'll be able to put up Chapter Twelve anytime this December though. If I don't find myself completely swamped by January, I might put it out then.

Thanks to my sweet, darling Rune, on beta—ing the first couple of pages, and Za telling me whether or not Filia sounded IC. glompies to you both The biggest thank—you goes to yon Queen of Angst, Ashe Rhyder. (Actually, her FULL title is Master of Psychological Torture That May or May Not Include Angst.) She beta—read EVERYTHING. Thanks to her AWESOME abilities of character torture, I will be making some significant story changes to the future chapters that have already been partially written. Her ideas were just too good to give up.

I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! prostates self before Ashe—sama

Mou. So few reviews for the last chapter! Only TEN! I thought I'd get more. I hope to see more reviews this time! I must know if people still like this story!

This chapter is again dedicated to Kii. SEE?! I finished it on DEADLINE! And Ashe, Master of Psychological Torture That May or May Not Include Angst.

Next chapter: Night brings about pensive thoughts and people are forced to introspection! (yes, oh so very exciting, yes yes!)


	12. Wait! Taking a breather is necessary!

**Chapter Twelve: Wait! Taking a breather is necessary!**

* * *

A/N:

The author's notes are at the START for a purpose.

First off, I am so very, very sorry for the long delay. Frankly, I'm surprised that people are still reading this, and still asking me to finish it. Well, darn it, Slayers Revolution has started, so there's some inspiration.

It's been a long time and many things have happened RL, but the thing was, I had written myself into a great, big, fat hole and had no idea how to write myself out of it. None of the options I had for a long time made sense, nor did they stay true to the characters, all of whom had pretty much come to life and trounced my neat little plot.

Also…

Last September 12, 2003, Za Metallium, my fellow Slayers fanfic writer and a very dear and old friend, died. I miss her so much.

More RL things happened. I graduated, surviving my final year in college. I had gotten married and the marriage had fallen apart, and since then I've met someone else, and had a son with that man, named Rhys. My father also passed away unexpectedly early 2006, and since then I've been rather preoccupied with the task of keeping my family afloat and surviving. In other words, RL reared up, and didn't just eat me, it swallowed me whole and let me marinate in it's belly.

Even so, my thoughts would turn back to this story. Every so often, I would open it up, and look, and read, and try to figure it out. It's taken me years, but that's just _how_ hard that problem was to write out of and still maintain a sense of reasonable feasibility that I've been using in my plots. The story had grown and I had lost control of it.

For years. It's annoyed me, and now, hopefully, I'm finally able to try write myself out of that Pit of Author Doom. If the writing style has changed noticeably, it's because my writing style seems to have changed.

To Za, my darling imouto-chan, and my Dad, this is for you. I promised to keep writing. I will keep writing.

* * *

Gourry glanced up at where Zelgadiss perched in the branches far above the camp. He was privately surprised that the boughs hadn't _broken_ under the stone—skinned Chimera, but then, Zel was leaning against the trunk, where the branch was strongest. He blended in perfectly into the light—and—shadow patterns of dim starlight and darkness.

With a sigh, Gourry turned to look at where Sylphiel lay hidden tucked into her cozy den. He would have liked nothing more than to curl up with her, for the night had only grown colder as the hours passed. The swordsman fancied that his breath was beginning to frost the air.

But he could not allow himself the luxury of sleep. Not when he had failed so abysmally, the one he had sworn to protect with his life.

_I wonder if she is all right._ Inwardly, secretly, Gourry cursed Filia's wanton disregard for anyone else's safety but her own. _If it hadn't been for her_…

_No. If I had guarded like I'm supposed to, none of this would have happened. Guarding's my job, and I was stupid for ignoring my duty._ Guiltily, Gourry stared at the fallen tree under which Milgazia had made shelter for himself, Val and Lina. Worry gnawed at the blond—haired man's heart, sawing away at his self—confidence. Countless questions floated through his mind, all dealing with the desire to know that Lina was okay, that he would have the chance to redeem himself as her guardian.

Finally, deciding that Zel could keep watch alone for a few moments, Gourry crept to the burrow in which Milgazia and Lina slept, moving quietly.

To his surprise, Milgazia was awake, sitting with his legs folded under him, cradling the precious egg that contained Val inside. The Ryuzoku Elder held it cuddled against his chest, the tatters of his cloak further wrapped around the nest basket. A soft, dim magical light lit the tiny chamber, though there was no discernable source. Gourry bit back a gasp of surprise, seeing the Elder's eyes glowing a preternatural gold in the dim light, but relaxed when the Dragon beckoned for him to enter.

Gourry managed to crawl into the cubby until half of him was inside. The rest of the tiny space was taken up by Lina's belongings, and Lina herself. Milgazia had bundled her up in thick blankets, and all the blond swordsman could see of her was her pale face, her dark lashes and the small 'o' of her mouth stark and visible in the near—blackness of the den. The den itself was warm, much warmer than outside, as though there was a blazing fire just a few feet away.

"What is it, Gourry?" Milgazia whispered, his lips barely moving.

Gourry looked up at him, and then back at Lina, who slept blissfully, cocooned in warmth. "I was just wondering…Will she be all right?"

"She is much better than before, Gourry." Milgazia reached out and took Gourry's hand by the wrist, and placed his hand against her cheek. "She is warm now."

Gourry felt all his muscles nearly give out in relief. "Yeah. That's good, right?" he frowned slightly, placing his other hand against his own forehead. "She feels feverish."

Milgazia nodded. "That means her immune system is fighting off the poison. The fever is burning it from inside, and soon she will be well."

"Oh." With a sigh of some relief, Gourry relaxed again. "That's good to hear. I haven't seen Lina this sick, ever." His hand lifted from her cheek and clenched into a fist. "I can't believe that a bunch of damned bandits got the better of her. If you hadn't been there…" Bright blue eyes lifted to meet glowing gold ones. "Thank you, Milgazia. I don't even want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't been there to keep an eye out for Lina. In a way, I think I failed her. You did my job for me… watching over her." Dimmed with sorrow and guilt, those blue eyes lit upon Lina's pale face again. "I'm sorry, Lina. I failed you. I wasn't there when you needed me the most and look where it got you."

Milgazia gazed at the young man, and understood. "You feel that you failed her, by not being at her side, as you feel was your duty."

Gourry nodded, his expression aggrieved. "I should have been there."

Milgazia was silent a few moments, then he spoke. "Events happened too fast for us to fall to our usual roles in a crisis. Amelia and Sylphiel were the only ones in the camp when Lina and I arrived, and we don't know how long ago it was before that the bandits had raided our camp. It has been long enough surely, for them to have gone back to their fortress. Immediate action had to be taken, or else worse may have happened to Val. You and Zelgadiss had to remain behind, and I assume Zelgadiss was the one who chose to patrol, am I not correct?"

Gourry paused, frowning, then asked, "Let me get this straight…you're saying that you and Lina had to charge right after the bandits because you didn't know how long ago they'd stolen our stuff, right?"

Milgazia nodded. "That is correct. I think Lina found Val's egg inside an oven."

"Okay, got that. And the rest of what you said is that Zel and I had to stay behind and keep an eye on the girls, and Zel was the one who wanted to patrol, right?"

"Yes." Milgazia sounded puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just making sure I got it. You're a lot more patient, Milgazia, than Lina is. If I didn't get it, she'd just bash me over the head for being stupid." A shy grin appeared on Gourry's youthful face, making him even younger. "Lina talks a lot, and she can sometimes sound like my old schoolteacher, and my teacher's voice always put me to sleep, you see…"

A slight sweatdrop appeared on Milgazia's brow. "I see…"

Gourry shrugged. "Yeah, well… I understand what you're trying to say, Milgazia… I know it's true and that there wasn't anything I could have done to change how things happened. But see… it's my _job_ to protect Lina. So even though I know that there isn't anything I could have done I still feel that it was my fault for not being there to protect her."

Milgazia tilted his head slightly to the side, in that faintly draconic way he still retained in his human form. "I think she would have been much angrier if she found out that you abandoned your task of protecting Sylphiel and Amelia."

Gourry looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I believe that Lina knows you would do the right thing — stay behind and watch over the others, because they were in as much danger as we were. We did not know that there _wasn't_ an ambush waiting for us when we returned to camp, and if there was, and all of us had gone, leaving Sylphiel and Amelia behind…"

"Yeah…" Gourry's eyes widened all the more. "I see what you mean."

"Zelgadiss would have known too, that it was better for him to go on patrol, not you. We were all assuming then that whoever had taken our belongings could also overwhelm a Ryuzoku like Filia," Milgazia continued.

"Yeah, I remember Zel said something like it. That it would be better for him to go because he was magic and I wasn't… well, my sword is but that's something else. You could probably drop a huge rock on Zel and nothing would happen to him. Me, if I didn't see it coming… though that would be _hard_ to miss, I'd go splat." Gourry shook his head. "And what would Sylphiel do then? I know it would break her heart if something happened to me, even though I know that somehow she knows that it might happen someday."

"You belittle your abilities as warrior. You stood with Lina and the others against dangers that should have overwhelmed you, but here you are, alive and well." Seeing Gourry's eyes glaze over slightly as the swordsman tried to puzzle out the praise, the Dragon Lord continued to speak. "As for Sylphiel… _you_ are the man she loves, Gourry. You and she are promised to wed, and your duty is to protect her, and to make sure that she will _always_ have a husband to welcome back from battle." Milgazia's lips curved into a smile, though the swordsman couldn't see it. "I Witnessed your proposal, remember?"

Gourry felt a light blush color his cheeks for a reason he couldn't understand. He felt almost sure the ancient Ryuzoku was teasing him, but he wasn't ever sure, with Milgazia. He returned his gaze to Lina, and shook his head. "Until I find Lina a new guardian though, I'm still her guardian."

Milgazia reached out and patted his wrist comfortingly. "I am aware of that. But taking care of Lina is not your job alone. It is ours, and similarly, she watches over us. We are, after all, friends, are we not?"

"Yeah." Gourry's smile returned. "Friends look out for each other. And they also keep promises. I promised, Milgazia. I promised Lina I'd look out for her."

"Then I make this promise to you, Gourry Gabriev…" Milgazia held his hand out solemnly. "I swear on my life to watch over her whenever you cannot."

Gourry stared into the softly glowing eyes, and did what he always did… obey his gut feel. The blond swordsman reached out and clasped the Dragon Elder's hand tightly in acceptance of the promise. "I'll hold you to that vow. If you break it, you answer to me."

"I shall not break it."

"You better not." Gourry grinned. "I'd hate to beat up on a friend."

Zelgadiss slipped quietly from one tree to the next, as silent as the mist that blanketed the wood. As daylight had colored the sky from velvety black to deep purple, he had decided to find a more defensible position. He woke Amelia and Sylphiel from their cubbies and told them to break camp as quickly as possible. He ignored Filia, who sat looking up at them with large uncertain eyes, her gloved hands wringing themselves nervously on her lap. _If she wants to make herself useful, I don't have to tell her what to do._

Zelgadiss finally found a steep incline that ended up as a thirty foot sheer cliff wall, slippery vines snaking up the stone face. A tiny treelike bush clung to a minute ledge, its small, red berry like fruit resembling apples. The vines hid a small cave, barely six feet in floor area, and with a low—ceiling that Amelia had to bend in. She discovered a crack in the wall that allowed her to discover another chamber beyond, and set to the task of making the crack wider, chipping away at the wall with carefully placed spells. Milgazia ordered Filia to haul the group's belongings to the cavern, carrying Lina carefully in his arms, Val's egg lying upon her belly. The once—proud Dragon Maiden complied without a word. Sylphiel set about helping Amelia widen the hole, while Milgazia did the former Shrine Maiden's normal task of gathering together breakfast, foraging amongst the bushes near the cliff wall, and harvesting some of the tiny tree's berries. Gourry and Zelgadiss eliminated the traces of their former encampment, discovered a nest of quail's eggs and set about preparing new traps.

Milgazia and Filia took over the job of widening the cavern door, Milgazia having the younger Ryuzoku put her mace to good use. She burst through the wall, finding herself in a chamber much larger and more comfortable than the outer one. They lost no time in moving Lina, Val and their various belongings into the new chamber, while Milgazia explored the rest of the cave. He came back, reporting that he had found a freshwater spring, and a natural chimney that let fresh air into the cave. While Amelia and Sylphiel strengthened the cave walls with various spells and prayers, Filia was made to prepare the morning meal. Gourry and Zelgadiss went to work digging pitfalls and lining them with miniature dug haut spells, and Milgazia looked for the chimney entrance with the hopes of disguising it.

For Filia, though she moved with careful efficiency, the few hours spent in preparation seemed like an eternity of mistakes. She crushed the tiny eggs in her fingers as she fried them, and was unable to pick out all the eggshells. She put too much salt in one egg. The skillet had heated too much and burned the last two. The hot oil burst and splattered her. Sylphiel came and helped clean her up, and gave Filia the prepared skillet bread for her to fry. Filia thought that making the loaves bigger than the prescribed two inch balls would mean better meals for everyone, but only resulted in having the centers of the bread uncooked. By the time Sylphiel took over, Filia felt that everything that the Elder Milgazia had said the night before was true.

_I'm just a child playing at being an adult._

More than anything, Filia wanted to cry. To lose herself in tears and misery, like she would do when she couldn't lash out in rage, to seek refuge in weeping. _Like a silly little girl._

Filia clenched her fists on her lap, having taken her meal separately from the others, curling up behind a stalagmite and trying to find support against its unmoving bulk. Tears formed, dewing her large blue eyes, but in her mind, she could practically hear Xelloss' taunting voice.

_That's it, Filia…cry like the helpless maiden you really are. Useless! I'm so useless! I nearly got Val, Lina and Milgazia—sama killed! For what reason? Because Xelloss teased me with a song that I only proved true._

As if bad thoughts could summon a Mazoku, Xelloss himself appeared. He seemed to bleed right out of the shadows, and he practically radiated self—congratulatory satisfaction.

"Is there any sign of the enemy?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I noticed some of them creeping around, but I've rearranged all the traps I could find." Xelloss' grin turned particularly nasty, "So they're being extra careful not to lose too many limbs. In fact…" the Mazoku priest reached behind him and pulled from his cloak several vicious bear traps. "I had a few extra so I thought perhaps to decorate some a little closer to home."

With an almost fiendish delight, Xelloss ran one loving finger down the teeth of a trap. "Where shall we plant my lovely flowers? They will like to eat any pests who try to bother us."

Milgazia looked away, his own encounter with the cruel implements too fresh in his mind to appreciate the vicious but somehow righteous cruelty of the Mazoku Priest.

Gourry, however, regarded the traps with some unease. "The problem is, if we set them too close to our own base, we'll probably step on them ourselves."

Zelgadiss nodded assent. "That's quite true. I am not comfortable with our current defense perimeter; it is simply too lacking to do much protecting."

Sylphiel was looking upward, then blinked. "What if we put a trap up where the chimney is? We've concealed it, but …" she trailed off helplessly, then wrung her hands in dismay at the thought of setting the trap just there.

"That's a really good idea, Sylphiel…" Xelloss bowed deeply to her. "I didn't expect that to come from you." He cocked his head sideways. "No insult intended, of course."

Sylphiel shook her head. "I know how horrible those things are… but what those bandits did to Lina and Milgazia—san was far worse."

Amelia nodded. "I know how she feels. I'm not very happy about those things either, but I would rather they incapacitate our enemies instead of us… and we also have Lina to protect!" Her large blue eyes watered briefly, remembering the damage that had been done to her friend.

"Besides… if we leave them alone, who knows how long they'll terrorize this region." Gourry laid a comforting hand on Sylphiel's, and squeezed Amelia's shoulder. "There are plenty of innocent people they'll hurt. For all we know… they already have." He winked at Amelia. "All in the name of justice, right?"

They had found the gory remains of Greya's patrol, and what little they were able to find, led them to believe that _this_ was the true reason why they banditkind had to fear the Bandit Slayer. This band were by no means soft nor weak, but upon seeing what was left of the once proud bandit maiden, several members had run off into the bushes to become violently ill. Those that remained wept, remembering her as one of the most dedicated and cunning of their company. The tales of pain and horror that were rumored to have been suffered by bandits under the cruel hands of the Bandits' Bane paled in the face of reality. The ones who did not run buried what remains they did find, and when the others returned, gathered up what weapons they had and turned to seek their revenge.

Their leader, Segrywr Stoneclaw the Weretiger, had been slain when the fortress had collapsed. Nearly two—thirds of their fighting force had been eradicated, buried alive under solid rock. Those that remained were thirsty for revenge, wanting nothing more than the head of the socereress called Lina Inverse, decorating the top of a pike. Now she was weak and if they were to have their vengeance, they would need to strike fast, and hard.

The one who had assumed command was a tall, wiry human named Iwashiro the Blade, once the leader of the raiding band known as Bloody Trail. Of Stoneclaw's remaining lieutenants, he was the most feared, his lust for blood outweighed only by his loyalty to the weretiger who he called master. Even fellow bandits took care not to anger him, for the Blade was known to kill men for the barest insult. His victims' skin was said to have been the source of leather for his gloves, hat and boots, and it was said his belt was braided with the hair of his female prey. With his lord's death, his bloodlust arose, and was at last in accord with his twisted honor's demand for vengeance.

Madness with purpose, Iwashiro stood upon the stone where they had found Greya's rapier buried up to the hilt in the granite boulder. None of them had been able to dislodge the blade from the stone, and it seemed to them that it served as a grave marker for all who had died that disastrous evening.

"It was thanks to the bold and solid leadership of Segrwyr Stoneclaw that we bandit gangs in the region united and formed a more disciplined, more profitable army. He gave us all a purpose, and look where it brought us: we were the most feared bandit gang in the region and we _owned_ everything wild and unprotected from the border of Dils to the town of Keshva! Our territory has never been equaled in the past thousand years, and yet, with a small, demon—possessed witch's spell, we were laid low. We cannot allow this to pass, for are we not the Doom Brigade, forged together by ties stronger than mere greed?" he waited for the murmurs of agreement to die down. "Did we not terrorize this region for nearly two decades without pause, and no authority was strong enough to bring us down? Well I say a mere stripling sorceress who carved her reputation in blood upon foes weak and nothing like us must not defeat us! Let us teach the meaning of fear upon those who sought to destroy our fellowship of death!" A rousing cry was his answer, and deep inside him Iwashiro exulted, knowing he had them in his palm.

"My fellows… our foe is weak and poisoned. Even if the Red Haired Demon is living, she most assuredly is not capable of more than breath. She is the most powerful of our foes, and though her allies are worthy of caution, we are also legion compared to her small band. We can overwhelm them! For the memory of Stoneclaw, for the souls of our comrades in arms, we cannot rest until we have shed the blood of Lina Inverse, the Bandit Bane! May we all be cursed if we fail, our own deaths disturbed, until our purpose is met!"

"_Kill Lina Inverse! Avenge Stoneclaw! Avenge the Doom Brigade's fallen! Kill Lina Inverse!!"_

* * *

Ok, while at 6 pages this is very short of my usual 8 pages, I felt I should end the chapter here. The chapter would have been too long, and it needed halving. Thanks to Rune, Silve and Ashe for beta-reading! See you soon, hopefully.


	13. Attack! The Bandits Strike Back!

**Chapter 13: Attack! The Bandits Strike Back!**

* * *

Gourry was the first to rouse himself from the energy—saving doze he recommended everyone take. Xelloss, needing no sleep, had left, saying he wished to scout the area. As if aware that there was bad news in the making, the blond—haired swordsman sat up alert and wide awake. Thus, Xelloss was mildly surprised when Gourry greeted him with a terse "How far away are they?"

Xelloss quietly rearranged his thinking of the supposedly dumb and dense swordsman. _After all, of all of them it was he who knew I was Mazoku first. I shouldn't keep thinking of him as a complete idiot._ "I'd say fifteen minutes leisurely stroll." Just before Gourry heaved a sigh of relief that they would have time to get battle—ready, Xelloss added, "They've a leader whipping them into a frenzy with very inspired words. They'd be better inspired if he weren't hysterical, but it's working."

Gourry actually surprised him again by nodding and not asking more questions. "Then they'll be here in five minutes." He bent and shook Sylphiel awake. Such was the bond between them that she needed no explanation, and she in turn woke Amelia. Filia had been unable to sleep, tensely awaiting the battle. Zelgadiss and Milgazia had both stirred at the sound of Gourry's voice, and gotten to their feet.

"How many are they?" Zelgadiss asked, casting Astral Vine on his sword.

"I didn't count, but I'm guessing almost two hundred." Xelloss replied thoughtfully.

"And here I thought we were going to end up with overwhelming odds," the Chimera smirked.

"Naw," Gourry bantered. "We're just Lina's clean-up crew, remember?"

Amelia also brightened visibly. "Justice is on our side after all!"

Milgazia nodded, and went out, to hide himself amongst the rocks at the top of the hill. Xelloss phased out, while Sylphiel teamed up with Filia, confessing that her own battle skills weren't the best. Amelia headed out on her own, finding another high place from which to attack. Gourry and Zelgadiss disappeared into the underbrush.

It was Xelloss who struck the first blow. His victim's death scream rose like a tortured bird from deep in the wood, with the intent of sowing terror amongst the ranks of the enemy. Two more followed it, the last pleading for mercy where mercy would never be found.

In the silence that followed, Filia felt herself getting skittish. They'd never had battles like this before! Everything was out in the open, and you could see what was going on. She had no idea what was happening, and it made her skin crawl.

"They're ambushing the bandits." Sylphiel murmured softly, as if reading her mind.

"That makes sense," Filia said to herself just as quietly. There was no need to risk the whole lot of them in battle, if most were taken out before they ever got to the cave.

Still, neither former Shrine Maiden could keep from jumping as a scream echoed from the forest…sounding much closer nearby than before. Filia's sharper hearing caught the bandit's sublimated whimpering — he'd been caught in a bear trap.

Sylphiel resisted the urge to go out and help him. Her healer's instincts were strong, deeply ingrained in her training. Instead, she focused on the danger that they were all in — the more of the enemy was out of action, the better for them. _I wonder how many more there—_

The sound of a fireball cracking into the backside of the hill sent the both of them diving for cover as several rocks clattered down the steep side. From above, the two women heard Milgazia's barked Chaos Word as his own retaliatory spell crackled across the air, collapsing several trees and turned those at ground zero into kindling. There was another resounding boom and a sharp crack, accompanied by Amelia's squeal of alarm — the tree in which she'd hidden herself had been struck and was falling. The little princess kept her head though and leaped from the branches into another tree.

"They've got us surrounded!" she cried as she disappeared again into the branches far above, her location only revealed by an Icicle Lance thrown out before she ran away again.

It was only the whirr of the wind through the fletching, and the fact that Sylphiel had been looking that way that saved Filia from being riddled with arrows. Thrusting her arm out before them, her palm out, the deceptively gentle—looking Shrine Maiden erected a protective spell of magic that deflected the missiles, as a brick wall would have.

She _did_ flinch back, however, when a man suddenly rushed out of the bushes and struck at the barrier with a bastard sword nearly as long as she was. The shield faltered, and the sword began to fall. Sylphiel's eyes widened, having spent enough time with Gourry to know that its' weight alone would be enough to slice her arm off.

It never got close. There was a sickening crunch as Filia's spiked giant mace came out from under her skirts and swung straight into the bandit's chest. The follow—up of the stroke, as well as Filia's draconic strength sent the man flying into a tree, dead of a powdered ribcage and spine, his internal organs mashed into a gel. He slid soundlessly down the trunk, leaving behind a dark red stain.

The two women looked at each other, nodded only once and settled into a rhythm of protector and attacker.

* * *

Gourry found Amelia bravely fending off several bandits. She had grown much faster since they'd first met, and certainly less clumsy (though she still could be incredibly klutzy at times, he thought). Her punching glove spell had been improved on, since it seemed to actually add force behind the punch, judging by the way that she was bashing the bandits about. Some of them were not getting up any more. Even as she battered down one however, another rose up to attack from behind. If Gourry hadn't been there, then the little princess would certainly have gotten seriously injured.

_If_ Gourry _hadn't_ been there.

The sickening gurgle that sounded behind her frightened Amelia more than a scream would have. She was _expecting_ screams at this point… not soft sounds, certainly not horribly quiet noises like a person gasping for breath, drowning in his own blood.

She almost turned, when a familiar voice roared, drowning that horrible sound of death. _"Eyes front, Amelia!!"_

Almost blindly, using pure instinct, one that was honed by much time spent with Lina and her friends, Amelia dropped into a crouch, then lashed out, and putting her entire body into the double-fisted punch. When her sight cleared, she saw the large goat—headed bandit she had struck sprawled across a moss—covered rock, still and no longer a threat.

Amelia turned to the blond swordsman. "Thanks, Gourry—san!"

"No problem, Amelia… there're still plenty of them left though." He cocked his head, as though listening. Various explosions rang through the wood — Zelgadiss was obviously at work. Rising above the explosions were horrible screams — each one hinting at Xelloss' more gruesome and more sadistic methods. "Why aren't you using your magic though? The kind you shoot off, I mean." He made a gesture with his free hand.

"Oh… I _was_… but they got too close and I couldn't fire off a flare arrow without getting caught in the effect myself. I'd beaten most of them already." Amelia replied.

"Let's see how many more we can—"

"SMITE WITH THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE!" Amelia declared, striking a pose from high up a tree.

Gourry shook his head in amusement. Some things just didn't change, even with a close encounter with death. "Right-o!"

* * *

Zelgadiss decided to keep his mask up. It made breathing through all the dust much easier. He frowned. Milgazia had been right — these bandits were far from ordinary; and quite a few had been mage—warriors like himself and Lina. So he wasted no time and beat them to the punch — spellwise, anyway. There was no point in underestimating them, as Lina had. It was much different, having to fight enemies you actually had to watch out for.

Zel bent wiping his sword on a partially charred body. One of them had been very fast, fast enough to outrun a spell and had to be dispatched at close range. No sooner had the Chimera stabbed him, than his Flare Arrow hit him. The blood had crusted on the blade, but it came off after a bit of scrubbing. That bit of blood could be dangerous, especially if it caught on something like clothes or an opponent's blade.

_Fwiii_—thump!

Zelgadiss looked over his shoulder to see an arrow shaft sticking out of his clothing… and the archer standing just beyond his line of vision. He smirked. An arrow couldn't hurt his stone skin! Almost contemptuously, he reached up to flick the arrow away.

The smell of burning tar and fabric caught his nose just a split instant before the explosion itself. The flash both burned and blinded him, the sharp crack of sound, so close to his ear, deafening him. The heat and pain penetrated his stony armor, searing him inside as the stone retained the heat. Zelgadiss screamed, feeling a rare instance of pain. The pain intensified when a very hard boot heel cracked against his skull. Had he been a normal human, then his skull might have caved in. His wiry hair and the stone skin over his head deflected the blow's power, and succeeded only in denting his hair, sending him to his knees and dropping his sword. Still a bit dazed with pain, his eyes tearing up, Zelgadiss looked up at his tormentor, seeing a vicious—faced man with bright obsidian eyes holding a long, slender sword in his hand. The blade looked too delicate to stand a chance against Zelgadiss' own longsword, but Zel caught, just in time, the hint of a magical aura around the blade.

It was an enchanted sword.

Was it powerful enough to cut through his magical stone skin?

Zelgadiss watched as though the world was in slow motion, as the bandit took advantage of his being stunned and raised the sword. It was a glittering blur as it came down, and reflexively, Zel raised his arm to protect his eyes, even as the other hand curled around the hilt of his sword where it lay on the forest loam.

He felt the sting and the world let go its' breath. Dropping into a roll, Zelgadiss sprung away. He spared his injured arm a glance to see a long thin gash had opened up on his forearm. The red of his blood seemed a very unfamiliar thing to see on his skin, and it stained his clothes unpleasantly dark.

For the first time in years, Zel felt a cold thrill of fear ripple up his spine. Being largely invulnerable had done significant things to his confidence —_Overconfidence, perhaps?—_ and to his fighting style. Here was an opponent who could hurt him.

_Did that also mean that I can be slain by this opponent?_ Zelgadiss thought as his dazed senses slowed the pace of time down. _They took out Lina. I won't let my guard down any more._

Zelgadiss readied his sword, balancing the flat of his blade on the back of his hand. He smiled at his opponent, who smiled right back and saluted him sarcastically.

"You're the first person to cut me in a long time." Zelgadiss said. "What's your name?"

"I suppose I should give a dying man my name. So you'll remember it, when you go to hell." The wiry human with stone-black eyes held his sword up to his face in a classic fencer's salute. "I am Iwashiro the Blade, now the leader of the Doom Brigade."

Zelgadiss' ears pricked. "The Blade? You're the leader of the bandit gang known as the Bloody Trail. I know you. You love killing for the sake of killing. I'll be doing the world a favor by killing you." He dug in his feet. "Let's see how well you do against prey that fights _back_."

With that, the chimera launched himself forward, his blade leading the way. Iwashiro only chuckled and raised his own sword in reply. At the same instant, Zelgadiss thrust the blade toward Iwashiro's chest.

Metal scraped against metal and drops of blood gemmed the air. Zelgadiss sprang back, hissing in pain as a long red line drew across his cheek. Iwashiro closed the gap between them, slashing his own sword in tightly controlled patterns toward Zelgadiss' face, chest and throat. Zelgadiss' demonic speed helped save him, but it did not keep him from enduring painful reminders about his own personal vulnerability. The Blade had earned his nickname well – he was very, very good, Zelgadiss reflected. He needed to end this fast… but how?

_I need to put a little distance between him and me, but for a human, this guy's fast._ Zel thought, frantically parrying, unable to use his rocky skin to block any attacks, being forced back step by step. _At least, he's as good as Gourry. I can't give him any serious holes in my defenses, because my stone skin isn't offering any. Plus, I'm hurt, and it's going to slow me down soon._

Suddenly, Iwashiro slashed straight at Zel's wrists, seeking only to wound, not to kill. Unlike any other bandit that Zel had faced, there was none of the usual eager grinning, or any trash talk. Flinging himself backward away from the slashing blade, Zel reasoned that anyone fighting this bandit leader had better conserve his breath for fighting instead of wasting it on pointless talk. Which meant that the man was a serious professional.

"_Blade Haut!!"_ Zel swung his own sword down in an arc, hoping that the spell's shockwave would buy him a few breaths of time. The Blade sprang sideways and Zel paralleled the movement. "_Bom di Wi- arrrrrrrgh!!"_

Zelgadiss had miscalculated. He had assumed that The Blade had been the one to attack him with the explosive arrow before – an error that he paid for with pain. He spotted the archer up in a tree as the force of the explosion sent Zel tumbling and skidding down the slope. Forcing himself to concentrate, he feigned flailing his arms and instead, gasping "_Raza Klouva"_ just as he crashed against a tree trunk.

Flickering motes of light appeared, blowing up the hillside like a blizzard. The archer, taken by surprise and unable to evade, tried to throw himself off the branch that was his perch in order to avoid the spell. Instead he was caught in the full blast of it. His shriek of pain was almost drowned out by a loud electric crackling as the motes of light seared both his flesh and his spirit. When he crashed to the ground, whatever he had been using as a light explosive on his arrows blew up with him. Apparently, whatever it was had been highly volatile, which explained the delay between attacks.

Hissing softly under his breath, Zelgadiss reached up and tore out few tufts of his wiry hair. He couldn't afford to allow his pain to dull his senses; the arrow had caught him in his lower back, and he could not force himself to get up just yet. At the slightest sound he threw his makeshift darts in that direction, twisting so he could tear out another hank of hair from his head for another sally.

The Chimera was horrified then to feel himself falling forward, pain like nothing he'd felt before searing up from his lower abdomen. Zel crumpled into the loam, hearing soft curse as his heavy body pulled the saber from Iwashiro's hand. Gritting his teeth in pain, Zel let himself fall onto his side, just as he tore a small handful of hair from above his ear and threw blindly.

His world darkening even has he fought the pull of unconsciousness, Zelgadiss grinned at the shriek torn from Iwashiro's lips: "_My eeeeeyeeeesss!! My eeeeyeeesss! You bastard, you fucking took my—" _

The screaming abruptly turned into a horrible, wheezing gurgle as a black cone-shaped dart tore out half of The Blade's exposed throat.

"You're too noisy, really! You'd think you've got a sword in your guts! Shush now and die quietly, will you?" Xelloss chided lightly, tripping the bandit up with his staff. Iwashiro the Blade tumbled a few feet further down the slope, drowning in his own blood. The Mazoku Priest turned away from the dying man, smiling down at Zelgadiss. "Looks like I arrived just in time, didn't I, Zelgadiss-kun? You look like you got yourself into a lot of trouble. I'm surprised."

Zelgadiss gasped painfully in reply, coughing up a bubble of blood. Gingerly, he wrapped his hands around the blade protruding from his stomach, trying to ease it back out his body. The pain was nauseating, but he was risking doing worse to himself leaving it in.

"Really, Zel-kun, would it kill you to ask me for help?"

"Given that it's _you,_ Xelloss…" Zelgadiss gasped, "…it might."

"Actually, you're going to do a better job of shredding your insides than I would pulling out that sword. If you're really set on dying, that's one of the most agonizing ways to go. Belly wounds are always a slow death." Xelloss opened his eyes and smirked. "Deliciously, painfully, slow, Zel-kun."

Forcing out the sword another few millimeters was almost more than Zel could bear. "…fine… Pull it out and get me to Sylphiel."

"Say 'please' Zelgadiss-kun."

_Bastard._ "Please… pull the sword out and get me to Sylphiel as fast as you can."

Zelgadiss groaned in pain as Xelloss wrapped one hand around the hilt of the saber. "You should never forget your manners, Zel-kun. And since you asked so nicely…"

The Mazoku was not gentle in pulling the sword out. In fact, he ripped it out, but quickly, minimizing the damage to Zelgadiss' intestines, and maximizing the pain at the same time. With a strangled cry, Zelgadiss's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell, unconscious.

Xelloss looked at the saber with interest. "A magic sword is interesting," he chirped, making the bloody sword vanish. He bent and picked Zelgadiss up with no more effort than picking up a sack of potatoes, and floated into the air. Leisurely he glanced down at where the bandit lay, and smiled as Iwashiro gasped his last breath.

"Certainly, that was fun to watch…" Xelloss chuckled as he shimmered away into nothingness, taking Zelgadiss with him.

* * *

Sylphiel finished healing a cut on Filia's leg just as Milgazia's voice cracked in a sharp command: "Syphiel, Filia! Get down!"

The two priestesses looked up and saw a large fireball roaring toward them, too close for a shielding spell. Filia reacted first, shoving Sylphiel out of the way, but too late to get away herself. Instead, she took the blast, hiding behind her cloak. She vanished in the explosion of flames and smoke.

"Filia-san!" Sylphiel gasped, scrambling back to her feet. Above her, Milgazia bit off another spell, swinging an arm in a wide arc.

"_Arc Brass!"_ Lightning rained down from above, catching the mage and stunning him. While he shivered in place, trying to regain control of his muscles, Milgazia raised his hand and sent a lightning bolt roaring at him. The Dragon Elder turned away, not bothering to see if the man survived being electrocuted by a few ten thousand volts of power, instead casting his eyes toward the cave entrance, which Filia and Sylphiel had been protecting. Smoke obscured the entrance and grabbing his cloak with one hand he gestured, making the cloak billow out like one of his great wings. A gust of wind blew from the gesture, dissipating the smoke and revealing Filia, who was doubled over coughing as she inhaled some smoke. She seemed singed but no worse for wear, so Milgazia glanced at the cave. He allowed himself a slight sigh of relief to see that the cave had not been hurt – Filia had taken the full brunt of the blast and deflected the shockwaves enough that there was no visible threat of a cave in.

Feeling a ripple in the Astral Plane, Milgazia prepared himself for battle, and straightened, ready to attack again. Instead, Xelloss flickered to being, cradling a limp and bleeding Zelgadiss.

"Helloooh! Wounded Chimera Delivery Services! Got a healing hand free, Mil-kun?" the Mazoku Priest sang cheerfully, looking down at the Elder. "Or is playing mobile Tesla Tank too much fun? I can totally understand if it is! Nothing like frying a few weenie mooks to pass the time, right?"

Milgazia rewarded him with a raised eyebrow, having understood exactly nothing of Xelloss' teasing. "How badly hurt is he?" the Elder asked, holding out his arms to take Zelgadiss.

"Well, I know he took a sword to the guts from behind, so he's _got_ to be in a lot of pain… and he passed out after I yanked it out, so I'd say, he's definitely in agony, don't you think?" Xelloss cheerfully reported, lightly tossing Zelgadiss' unmoving form at the Ryuzoku, having Zel float down into Milgazia's arms. "I don't think it's anything an excellent healer like yourself, or Sylphiel, couldn't handle; however, if you aren't here to provide the firepower, who's going to protect the cave?"

Milgazia flicked Xelloss a glance, knowing better than to suggest that Xelloss protect the cave, then concentrated instead in figuring out how badly hurt Zelgadiss was. The Elder laid Zel gently down on the gentle incline of the hill, selecting a part that was somewhat cushioned by moss and leaves, before beginning his examination. There was enough internal bleeding to make it bad, and the sword blade had pierced the Chimera's intestines, and while the damage was extensive, the fact that it was limited to just one major organ helped.

"Filia-san, Sylphiel-san, Milgazia-san, the bandits are pulling back!" Amelia's voice rang out, announcing her presence before she herself could be seen. "I think that last spell from Milgazia-san scared them off… for now, anyway."

"Yare, yare, looks like you've got a breather then, Mil-kun, since you're so scary. Sylphiel can pinch hit for you in healing Zelgadiss-kun then!" Xelloss quipped.

Sylphiel, having made sure that Filia wasn't hurt, scrambled up the hillside, Amelia close behind. Gourry appeared from the other side of the hill, having doubled around to make sure nobody was going to try attack them from behind. As Sylphiel bent to begin casting _Resurrection_, Gourry reached them. "I think they're going to attack again."

"What happened to Zelgadiss-san? I didn't think that it was possible to do this to him!" Amelia cried, distressed at the sight of Zelgadiss bleeding.

"Why, he underestimated his opponent! Rather spectacularly too, I might add." Xelloss said. "Which is a good warning, don't you think?"

"Which means we only have a few minutes, if that, to catch our breath, and to heal Zelgadiss." Milgazia said.

"Well then…let's see what I can spy with my little eye…" with that, Xelloss vanished.

Filia dusted herself off and stood, picking up her mace and another club that she'd taken from a bandit she had laid low. "I'll go check on Lina-san and Val's egg then, and see how Lina-san is doing…" she looked up to Milgazia as if asking for permission. At his curt nod, she went inside the cave.

A quick check of Lina told Filia that while Lina was still feverish, it did not seem to be as bad as earlier – and some color had returned to her cheeks. She was still sleeping, but at least she was getting better. Filia loosened her blankets and tucked Val's egg into Lina's arms a bit more securely. The fever was giving Val a bit of extra warmth, so at some point Milgazia had taken to putting Val and Lina together. That, or it was simply easier to move the two around in one neat armful.

The small fire that had been built under the natural chimney needed to be fed, so Filia went to fetch a few sticks of firewood from the neat pile on the other side of the cavern chamber. As she reached out to pick up a fourth stick from the faggot of wood, she felt a gentle shuddering of the earth, and the branch clattered from the pile.

Unsure whether or not she'd accidentally knocked the stick from the pile, she picked it up… just as the whole woodpile fell from its' neat stack into a jumble.

"What in the world…?" Filia muttered, backing away just as her ears caught the sound of a muffled sound from beneath her feet. It sounded almost like a landslide, only…

_THOOM!_ The ground right under the woodpile disappeared, replaced by a neat, circular hole. The ground, having vanished, no longer supported the woodpile, which promptly fell into the pit. Another moment afterward, there was the sound of many voices yelling in pain and cursing.

Filia rushed over, and peered down the hole, to see… "BANDITS! MILGAZIA-SAMA, THEY TUNNELED UNDER US! THEY'RE INSIDE THE CAVE!!" she shrieked, dropping the firewood –into the pit, smacking the bandits right underneath with them— and lunging for her mace and the club. She turned just as the first bandits climbed out of the hole and rushed toward her – and Lina.

"DIE, LINA INVERSE!!" the first bandit roared, trying to dart past Filia, his sword already outstretched. A swing of her mace smashed his nose into his brainpan, and the follow-up swing sent him smashing into two of his companions, knocking them and a few others back into the pit.

* * *

On the hilltop, Milgazia, Gourry and Amelia started as Filia's panic-filled shriek burst out from the trap-covered chimney-hole at the same time that the remainder of the bandit force attacked.

"Traitorous villains! I, Amelia wil Tesla Saillune will _never forgive you!_ Face the righteous wrath of one whose precious friends have been harmed in your dark deeds!" Amelia declared. _"MEGA BRAND!"_

While the resulting explosion threw bandits into the air and had them raining down on tree limbs, Gourry turned to Milgazia "We can handle these guys! Get to Lina now!"

Milgazia was already moving. Holding his hands directly above the entranced Sylphiel, he murmured softly, "_Defense."_ A sphere-shaped glow enveloped the priestess and the unconscious Chimera, sealing them within—and keeping them safe.

Satisfied that there was little chance off the bandits causing further harm from above, Milgazia turned to deal with the problem down below. Aiming his palm just above the natural chimney, he cast a Dam Brass spell. A ball of red light shot from his palm and struck the ground with a low booming sound. Not waiting for the dust to clear, he leaped into the resulting circular tunnel, not knowing he had just used the same spell that the bandits had used to break up and into the cavern.

The Elder had a spell already ready when he landed on his two feet, and grabbed the nearest figure that wasn't Filia in one hand, snapping out a terse _"Mono Volt."_ Letting the electrocuted bandit fall into a twitching heap at his feet, Milgazia turned toward the briefly surprised bandits, bared his fangs, and _roared_.

The cavern shook with the force of that challenge, making the bandits about to crawl out of the tunnel halt, or fall back into the pit. The ones who didn't were already either unconscious or dead by Filia's hand.

"Damnit, can't a girl get any rest?! _Ly Briem!"_

Choking off a deep, threatening rumble in his throat, a startled Milgazia turned toward the voice while the few remaining bandits that still peered over the edge of the tunnel entrance were turned into blocks of banditsicles. Vaguely the sound of running echoed up from deep in the tunnel, but that didn't matter so much as seeing Lina sitting up in her pine-branch cushioned pallet, looking a little pale but still awake and miffed.

"L-Lina-san! You're alright! You're better!" Filia gasped, dropping her mace and cugel with a resounding thud. With a wail, Filia threw her arms around the small sorceress and burst into tears.

* * *

Further down the tunnel, the last remaining handful of bandits who had escaped the freezing spell leaned against the tunnel walls and gasped for breath. "We… we've failed."

"We're alive. Everyone else is dead, or worse. I didn't see Iwashiro the Blade anywhere, and he was the mastermind of the whole thing with the tunnel," replied another, slightly more grizzled looking bandit in between sucking air into his lungs.

"Do you think he got killed?" the third bandit asked, pushing back a long lock of hair from his face.

"Reckon he did… especially if they had that… that thing on their side." The fourth bandit sneezed, his impressive moustache flapping against his nose.

"I can't believe he's dead… I just can't!" the fifth bandit, a young, promising highway robber, shook his head vehemently, tears running down his face. "After all we'd accomplished, that's it? This is all? We're left with nothing?!"

"Oh… you still have something…" a cheerful voice told them from further down the tunnel. "It's not much, but you humans call it your lives."

The five bandits turned to face a young, kindly-faced priest with purplish hair all lit up from a faint glow coming from the priest's red-jewel-topped staff. A gentle smile curved his lips, but as they watched, the cheerful priest's eyes, which had been squinched shut as if he had been laughing, slowly opened.

"Pardon me, let me amend that. You _had_ your lives." Xelloss corrected softly, his smile widening as he took a step toward the cowering bandit group.

"Ah-ah-ah, no screaming." The Mazoku Priest wagged his forefinger chidingly, each wag slashing each bandit's throat with a small black dart of energy. "Bandits really scream so much, and it's not a good idea to scream in a tunnel. The echo effect, you understand. Damages the ears."

The bandits clawed ineffectively at their throats, trying to keep their lifeblood from pouring out of them, or down their throats. The oldest among them forced himself to speak. "Who…why…?"

"Ah, the two most important questions in the entire world to mankind. I normally wouldn't waste my time with such trivialities, but since you're dying, I'll make a special exception." Xelloss hunkered down in front of the grizzled bandit, who flinched back from the malevolent gleam in his purple eyes. "I am the Beast Priest… and this is restitution, for what you did to _my_ Lina Inverse."

Xelloss' lips parted to reveal his sharp white teeth. "Take that knowledge with you to the darkness."

* * *

**Fourth wall? What fourth wall? AKA: Author notes / SDC 'backstage'.**

**Lina**: So… now what? Eight pages of battle!

**Zelgadiss**: I have no idea. I think the author needs to remember where we're supposed to be on the map. It's been five years, she doesn't remember any more.

**Milgazia**: I think we were supposed to be… just inside Ralteague. looking at map

**Lina**: Well, at least I'm back. I seriously lacking in airtime… even though I just got one line!

**Zelgadiss**: Good for you. I got stabbed!!

**Xelloss**: That's because your die rolls were bad, Zel. Five critical fails in a row? Poor you!

**Zelgadiss**: I can't believe she's deciding our fates by _rolling an eight sided die._

**Milgazia**: That's only because she couldn't find a ten sided one. Before that, she was flipping a coin. Heads for "bad" and tails for "good." You can't really blame her if you kept getting heads.

**Xelloss**: We should really worry though because she's starting to wonder what happens once we get outside the Barrier.

**Lina**: We haven't even gotten to the Alliance of Coastal States! groan

**Zelgadiss**: well… Chapter 14 isn't even anywhere near halfway done and she's crazy busy with Life… we have time.

**Milgazia**: For her to come up with new 'adventures'. She's got the tv series as well as the OAVs almost all at hand. (Milgazia looks bleak)

**Xelloss**: By the way, credit for spells of mass destruction goes to


End file.
